Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon
by Jiitari
Summary: When Bulma Briefs visited a legendary temple she released the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for being sealed for 500 years. Vegeta may look like a child, but don't be fooled, he has the overwhelming power that could destroy the entire universe! And these two unwillingly got together due to a dangerous deal in which the fate of the entire universe depends. (AU Paranormal Romance)
1. Prologue

**a/n:** I Don't own DBZ and the list of songs used in my playlist at the end. :)

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs was haunted by a nightmare and tried to consult a well-known monk by the mountains during a camping trip. One night, she got lost in a rainy way and immediately made shelter into a nearby temple where she received a strange phone call from an unknown man with an irresistible, beautiful voice who ordered her to release the seven talisman seals in a certain jar, making him be freed from being sealed for five hundred years.  
>After Bulma released the seals, an unexpected sudden supernatural event happened as Vegeta, the known Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, was released from the seal. Scaring her, she ran away from the temple and got into an accident, where Vegeta saved her life by giving him his blood.<p>

When Bulma woke up the next morning, she found a small boy sitting next to her, and claimed to save her life. The boy also claimed (and keeps on claiming) that he is NOT a child or human because he is a Saiyan and is over 500 years old! (But he looked like a five year old boy). Bulma thought the boy was joking around with her so she didn't believe at first. Believing the boy was lost, Bulma asked for the boy's name and parents. He responds that his name is Vegeta but he has no parents because they died a long, long time ago.

Later, just as Vegeta keeps on claiming he's an adult and not a human. Bulma thinks he's crazy so Vegeta swore to her that by the night of the Red Moon, he would find her and show her his true self and his True Powers, and by that night same night, she shall die.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The moonlight reflecting from the window glass barely enlightened the lean, muscular figure against the darkness of the dark alley the two of them were in. Her blue eyes stared at him, wide eyed and her mouth gaping because of the shock evident in her facial features. His dark sharp eyes glared back at her coldly. Hip lips pressed into a tight line while he observed her reaction to his revelation, or rather, proof.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. His expressionless features remained the same.  
>Bulma's hands shook and she dropped her camera into the marble floor. She didn't bother to pick it up because fear had paralyzed her entire frame, making it quiver. Was it his eyes? Or was it his cold gaze at her? Or could it be the guilt that she called him what he just prove were entirely wrong.<p>

"Y-you're really not a child or human." he heard her clearly whisper to herself with his sensitive hearing.

"That's right," he agreed, letting out his perfectly white teeth.

Bulma nearly fainted. That voice! She recognized that charismatic, commanding, cold voice she heard from her dreams- was indeed his. That person she thought was a mere five-year old child! And now, that kid was now standing before her in his true, adult form.

"Y-you're really the one I was talking with over the phone." she whispered once again.

"That's right." came in Vegeta's cold answer.

Bulma just stayed frozen out of shock and fear as Vegeta hovered towards her. Soon, her blue eyes met with his dark cold orbs.

"You lost in your own wager, woman." Vegeta said to her. "And now it is time for me to take my prize."

The prize was her death. Oh, Kami...

He closed his face slowly towards her right ear. She could feel his hot breath as he breathe against the skin of her neck, sending goose bumps all throughout her body.

"I'll make it quick, I promise you that. You will not feel much pain." he whispered in her ear before he pulled away from her. As he clawed his right hand in the air meant to strike her heart, he watched her close her eyes and pray silently, a teardrop falling from each of her eyelids.

"Yamcha, I love you." were the last words he heard from her before he thrust his clawed hand into her chest in a flash of lightning fast speed.

* * *

><p>an: Hello everyone! Nix here! It would take me a long time to update and I apologize for that. For now, I take time to edit the entire story and try to minimize the errors in the story in order for this story to be somehow, proper. :) I hope my efforts would turn out better.

**Author's Playlist (Theme Songs Used)**

**Opening Theme:**

**[GARNET MOON]**

Vocals by: Hitomi Shimatani

OST: Another Century's Episode OP

**[ECLIPSE]**

Vocals by: Mami Kawada

Album: Collective (I've Sound)

OST: Ringetsu OP

**[PROGRESSION]**

Vocals by: Hironobu Kageyama

Album: Progression

OST: Dragon Ball Raging Blast OST

**Ending Theme:**

**[GET MY WAY!]**

Vocals by: Mami Kawada

Album: Savia

OST: Hayate no Gotoku season 1 ED

**[Ju****st Awake]**

Vocals by: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas

OST: Hunter x Hunter 2011 ED 1

Album: Just Awake

**[ONE]**

Vocals by: ALTIMA

Album/OST: Shakugan no SHANA III Final ED2


	2. 1 The Strange Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Volume 1: The Boy With the Flaming Hair**

"One boy holds the fate of the entire universe. With his power alone, he could easily destroy it."

Summary: When Bulma Briefs, seventeen, visited the Seventh Warrior's temple. She unwillingly released the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for being sealed for five hundred years. Vegeta may look like a child, but don't be fooled, he has the overwhelming power that could destroy the entire universe! And these two juat unwillingly got together.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**奇妙な夢**

_Kimyōna yume_

**The Strange Dream**

* * *

><p><em>It's that same dream again...<em>Bulma Briefs thought and confirmed in her subconscious mind. It was indeed that same dream that she'd been dreaming for the last few days. It was raining heavy. She'd been running around a dark forest at the mountains. She was trying to look for a shelter in this heavy rain. Although she knew this was only a dream, she still could feel the need for a shelter- as if this wasn't a dream at all.

As she searched for a close by shelter, she found a temple at the middle of the mountains and immediately run to make shelter under its roof while waiting for the rain to stop.

And then suddenly, her phone rang loudly in her pocket. She felt strangely shock to hear it as if it wouldn't do so. She reluctantly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a charismatic, commanding voice from an unknown man she never heard in her real life responded. He sounded bossy and arrogant. "Listen to me, woman. I could see you somewhere you would never know. I needed you to do something for me and never try to sneak on me if you don't want to die."

* * *

><p>Bulma slowly opened her eyes and looked up from her desk when she saw someone standing infront of her. She found her homeroom teacher, Miss Mizaki scowling down at her. Bulma barely smiled, sheepishly as she immediately looked down to her desk in embarrassment, blushing.<p>

"Sleeping in class again, eh? Miss Briefs." Miss Misaki told her in a menacing voice. Her brown eyebrows twitched in anger. Her hands planted on her hips.

Bulma immediately bowed down and apologized. "I'm sorry!" and then she turned to see all her classmates looking in her direction. She found her friends, Marron Akiyama and Chi-Chi Mao sighed in disappointment. Bulma did too as she turned to see her other friend, Juunichi Jinsoni who just glared back at her without any emotion. She turned back to her homeroom teacher who pointed at the door and commanded her to hold a bucket of water for thirty minutes outside the classroom and Bulma immediately obeyed so that she would have time to think, alone.

_Damn it_, she muttered to herself. Ever since she and her friends, Chi-Chi, Juu and Marron went to the Seventh Warrior's Temple two weeks ago she has been dreaming that same thing over and over again. As if she was being haunted by whatever spirit there was in that beautiful red jar decorated with pretty papers she touched and cooed (that the head monk warned never to touch). _Oh, that's what I get for being so stubborn and disobedient_.

During their recess, she talked about this with Chi-chi, Juu and Marron. They knew about this problem of hers since it began to get a bit strange on her fourth dream. This morning was the tenth time.

"They say that most dreams that keep on repeating itself do come true, but yours is really strange. I guess you should consult Monk Dende," Juu suggested. Monk Dende is the head monk of the Seventh Warrior's Temple.

"Yeah, maybe he knows the solution to your problems," Marron agreed.

"Maybe he knows better about what is bugging you after you touched that jar." Chi-Chi said.

Bulma shrugged as the memory of that day hit her when she and her friends went to that temple and learn about the story of Son Goku, the famous hero of the Paozu Mountains as part of their vacation outing two weeks ago.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Weeks Ago~<strong>

_Dende opened the doors inside the seventh Warrior's Shrine to let his four tourists in and guided them inside, explaining to them the History of the Seventh Warrior who managed to save the earth from the wrath of the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds [named Vegeta]. Son Goku is considered a hero to the people and they build the temple to give honor to his heroism._

_While Dende was busy telling stories about the Seventh Warrior and the temple, Bulma noticed a beautiful red jar by the temple platform. It was covered with seven talisman seals she thought were decorations. Without thinking and amazed by its beauty, she took the jar in her hands and glared at it._

_"Wow monk! What is this jar? It's so beautiful!" she complimented. She nearly jumped back in surprise when Dende shouted at her 'NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT JAR!" and nearly dropped it. When the four girls blinked, the jar was back to its usual place in the platform. [Dende stopped the time and used his telekinesis power to put it back in the jar before it crashed to the floor.]_

_"That's where he is sealed." Dende explained._

_"Sealed?" the four girls repeated in unison._

_"Son Goku used his every ounce of ki energy to seal the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds into that jar in order to prevent the world from being destroyed, thus killing himself in the process. He wasn't strong enough to finish off the Destroyer because of his horrible, dangerous powers that he thought could easily destroy not only the earth but the entire universe as well."_

_When the girls asked for the name of the one entitled 'The Legendary Destroyer of Worlds', Dende responded: "We don't mention his name in here. For anyone who does shall meet an unfortunate accident."_

_Later during their stay, the girls find out that their _bentou_ [1] went missing. Dende suspected to himself that it was_ his_ doing again and thought how hungry _he_ could be. After all, the monks are completely aware that Vegeta's mind powers are the only thing immune to the seals._

_Unknown to the four girls but Dende was fully aware of it, Vegeta was watching at them. Using his ability to create a spirit like form of himself he used this to travel along the closed space that extends at the entire temple grounds. This was how he could freely walk at the temple and sometimes, have a conversation with the only person capable of communicating with him, Dende. But, without his powerful physical body and with his dangerous destructive powers sealed within the sacred jar, he could not do anything to cause chaos, slaughter and destruction. Bored and helpless, Vegeta, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, could not do anything but literally haunt the temple grounds like some lost spirit or ghost, stealing visitor's food, scaring overnight guests, causing mischievous acts to make the monks be problematic, etc.,etc._

_Vegeta was peeking through the shrine's open window; the long white curtain that hanged on the side billowed softly infront of him caused by his power presence._

_"Stupid Monk!" Vegeta mumbled once the girls and the monk were out of sight. "Soon, all of you shall pay for what you did to me these past five hundred years! Who knows when you would get into that unfortunate accident you've been talking about!" Vegeta thought to himself. Then he heard his stomach growl in hunger and he let out a helpless sigh "Damn it, I'm so hungry..." He took a piece of Chashu pork and chomped it down._

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to present~<strong>

Bulma had her schedule ready this Saturday to go back to the Seventh Warrior's temple and consult to Dende. Her friends offered to come with her but she preferred to go alone by herself.

That Saturday morning, she went to the temple and the monk gladly welcomed her back. She decided to stay for one day and one night in the temple to spend time to talk with the monk about her strange dreams.

Dende brought her to the guest's room, which was a small traditional japanese room inside a traditional japanese house a little way across the main shrine and the monk's room where the monks usually stay. Bulma looked around the room lit by a white bulb hanging at ceiling like a lampshade above her. The floor was covered by green tatami mats. There was a black painted wooden tea table at the center of the room; beside it were two seat cushions. There was a white flower vase filled with Cherry Blossom flowers above the table. In the far corner lied a futon. There was no television or stereo in that small room. She turned to see outside the opened up sliding doors, a picturesque landscape of the forest grounds filled with trees. The sky was a beautiful blue then, filled with flying birds. Bulma took the scent of a rural fresh air free from pollution, breathing in for long only to let go when Dende spoke:

"You should take a bit of rest, miss. It's been a long ride from the city to here by the Shinjuku Station." Dende said after he helped her to the guest room. "I'll bring up some tea when I come back shortly."

"Sure, thanks a lot." Bulma told him before he left.

Bulma put her brown backpack down into the side of the tea table as she sat down into one of the cushion seats. She observed her surrounding while she waited for Dende to come back, however moments later, Bulma fell into a tired nap by the table. The peaceful silence in the room made her sleepy and dozed off. Dende refused to disturb her sleep when he came back and cancelled the tea.

_"This ki presence... It's that human girl again. What is she doing in here?" _Vegeta thought to himself once he sensed a somehow familiar energy presence. He peeked into the guest's room in his spirit form and found the blue haired girl who cooed at his cursed cage two weeks ago, sleeping in there. Uninterested, he immediately ignored her presence and tried to search for food through her backpack and stole all the food inside it.

While on his way back to the main shrine where his original body was sealed, Dende caught him by the meditation room.

_"Stealing the visitor's food again?" _Dende said telepathically as he turned to see Vegeta's spirit form.

Vegeta scowled deeply at the monk. _"Mind your own business, fool. I'm hungry."_ Vegeta responded telepathically too. _"Perhaps you should or I'll make you regret it like yesterday."_

Dende shrugged at the memory of whatever trouble he had yesterday night caused by Vegeta's ability to use the full moon to do his wake of mischievousness instead of his ki powers and physical body that were sealed within the sacred jar.

_"It's still full moon tonight,"_Vegeta mused excitedly. Dende saw that mischievous smirk that curved up the Destroyer's lips, and those dark sharp eyes sparkling with excitement and determination. The next moment the confused monk blinked, Vegeta was gone.

_"I wonder how he eats all those food while he's sealed inside the sacred jar." _he thought in wonder.

Unknown to the monk, Vegeta has planned a strategy to do something that no one had expected. A very dark one... And the full moon tonight will help him and that human girl...

* * *

><p><strong>~six fifteen in the evening~<strong>

Bulma was awakened by a loud 'thud!' sound by the table. She raised her head and looked at her wrist watch that told her it was already six fifteen in the evening. She stretched her arms and her attention was caught by a small white envelope lying infront of her by the table. She took it and saw the beautiful handwriting marked in black pen by the front of the envelope and found that it was addressed to someone named 'Vegeta'.

Dende invited her for dinner and that's when she asked Dende the monk about her strange dream after she touched that sealed jar. The monk told her he would find a way to stop the dreams from coming back.

Dende sensed Vegeta presence around and so he addressed him._ "Leave the girl alone." _and then he heard a fuming response from Vegeta, who replied at him telepathically.

_"Nah, I didn't do anything to her,"_

_"I didn't say you did something. I know you are about to do something so you better don't or you'll regret it."_

_"Like I'll be afraid of your pathetic threats, fool." It was a snort._

_"I'm warning you."_

_"Bah..."_was the only thing Dende heard before he sensed Vegeta's presence disappear. Dende sighed.

_"Now what?" _Dende thought to himself.

No response came from Vegeta. The full moon was finally out and he needed to collect the energy he needed for later use. Once he hovered inside the main shrine, he stared hardly at the sacred jar where his physical body and overwhelming powers were sealed. That was all he could do, stare at it. He wasn't able to touch the cursed thing, remove the talisman seals and release himself for being trapped because those seals were preventing his spirit form to get any closer less than half a meter from the jar.

_"So close. Very, very close. Just a little patience, Vegeta. Tonight if my plans work right, I will be able to release myself from there. And I will show these insolent pests the peak of my wrath! I'll show them all... The Destruction of their own world... Just a little more time and this will be all over..."_

Then he turned to take a glance at the full moon by the open window with an evil smile upon his perfect lips.

* * *

><p>"By the way monk, who is Vegeta?" Bulma asked.<p>

Dende paled when he heard her mention that name they didn't even want to speak nor think of. "H-How did you know him?" he asked.

Bulma held out a letter and Dende eyed the small envelope. What's this? A letter for Vegeta? Who could have sent him a later? He knows no one besides himself who is able to communicate with him.

"He's a former visitor who last used that guest room you're using." Dende lied.

"I see." Bulma mouthed. "I found that letter in my room. Please give it back to him."

"Sure," Dende agreed.

After dinner, Dende went to his room and opened the letter addressed to Vegeta but a smoke of sleeper powder puffed out of it when he opened it and he collapsed to the floor, asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~eleven thirty in the evening~<strong>

Bulma decided to take a walk around the temple grounds. Bored, she tried to contact her friends through her cellphone but the signal was out of reach so she walked farther away to the mountains to try and get some cellphone signal and occasionally, she would get a bit of it but ended up cutting the call for many times every time the signal falls down.

Later, her phone ran out of battery just as she had a signal to call Marron and she cursed to herself as she looked around. That's when she realized she was lost.

She tried to find her way back to the temple. Soon it began to rain hard and she walked faster, trying to find a close by shed but there was none. So she ran into a detour she thought would bring her back to the temple.

And she felt a strange deja vu.

She immediately found the temple's main shrine and quickly sheltered into its roof. The rain was falling hard into the earth and she was so wet and cold. Other than that, she was trying to ignore the feeling of deja vu that was scaring her for some reason.

_"They say that most dreams that keep on repeating itself do come true..."_Juu's word echoed in her mind as goosebumps began to build in her.

"No," Bulma whimpered and then jumped in fear when her wet and supposedly out of battery cellphone, suddenly rang.

* * *

><p>[1] Bentou - A japanese packed lunch<p> 


	3. 2 The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Volume 1: The Boy With the Flaming Hair**

"One boy holds the fate of the entire universe. With his power alone, he could easily destroy it."

Summary: When Bulma Briefs, seventeen, visited the Seventh Warrior's temple. She unwillingly released the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for being sealed for five hundred years. Vegeta may look like a child, but don't be fooled, he has the overwhelming power that could destroy the entire universe! And these two just unwillingly got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**フォーンコール**

_Fōnkōru_

**The Phone Call**

* * *

><p>Bulma jumped back in horror as the phone in her hand rang loudly. She stared at it in horror. Her mind debating whether to answer the strange call or not. She knows what will happen.<p>

She waited for the phone to stop ringing; however, it didn't stop like normal calls do. So she pulled out the battery but it never stopped from ringing either. Really strange.

Hesitantly, she answered the call after all her attempts to shut it up failed. "Hello?"

"Hey," it was a response she received from a stranger. A man with a very charismatic, commanding and cold voice she never heard in real life but in her dreams.

"W-who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

The stranger let out an amused yet dark chuckle. "I am nobody."

"Huh?" Bulma mouthed.

"Nobody is my name."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course." he laughed.

Bulma frowned and decided to play along this 'Nobody's game. "Alright, Nobody. What do you want?"

"You're a good guesser, woman. Actually, I wanted you to do something for me."

Bulma sighed. Just as she had thought.

"...I could see you from somewhere you don't know." The stranger told her.

Unknown to Bulma, Vegeta's spirit form lingers at the corner behind her, staring at her intently.

As if feeling a cold blow of wind gusted past her, Bulma turned around to see no one. But a odd feeling in her gut was telling her that she was not _alone_ in there.

"R-Really?" Stammering in fear, Bulma looked around her to find any signs of this nobody character but she never saw any.

The stranger laughed amused. "Of course, you won't be able to see me..."

Bulma let out an unsatisfied huffed through her nostrils. "Fine! Then if you could really see me then prove it to me! Describe me!"

"A blue haired blue eyed woman, wearing a casual pink shirt, dark fit jeans and sneakers terribly wet in the rain. She is speaking to a stranger by her green cellular phone. Ha! You're surprised, aren't you?"

Bulma was gaping in disbelief as the stranger was indeed right!

"Are you watching me through CCTV?"

"Nice try but no."

Bulma grinned like an idiot. She needed to get out of this dream-no- wait a sec- this isn't a dream right? It's not a dream anymore?

"My phone is out of battery. How come you could call me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm using the lunar energy to make a call and talk to you over your phone the way you humans do with solar energy in calculators. Free of charge. Natural source of energy. Environmental friendly." The stranger told her smugly.

"uh... okay." Bulma grinned awkwardly as she tried to sneak away from the shrine but the thunder roared angrily making her jump back in surprise... and fear.

"Never try to sneak out on me or you die," the stranger hissed. Bulma shuddered. Did the thunder just roar because of this 'nobody's' anger?

"W-What are you really?" Bulma asked. "A-are you a ghost or _yokai_ or something?" she asked uncomfortably. She didn't like where this was going.

"Something along the lines of that," the stranger responded as a matter of fact. "So you better obey my commands if you know what's good for you."

And she was so frightened for her life.

"Would you leave me alone after this?" Bulma asked, moaning in fear.

"Fine," the stranger agreed so that he could only make her do his bidding.

"What do you want me to do?" Bulma asked.

The doors towards the shrine creeked open and Bulma turned around in fear.

"Come inside," He commanded. Bulma obeyed hesitantly and walked inside the dark room only enlightened by a candle by the center of the room. The door closed behind her and she turned around to see it shut close.

"Remember the jar you were so amused with two weeks ago?" Vegeta asked.

"How did you know that?" Bulma asked.

"I saw you."

"The decoration papers used in it were beautiful," she complimented.

"Those are talisman seals, not decoration papers." The stranger angrily muttered, kind of annoyed before he commanded her again. "Look for the jar."

Bulma search through the dark room and found the decorated -er- sealed jar by the temple's platform. "Found it!" she said.

"Good," he complimented. "Now, I want you to remove the talisman seals- the decoration papers one by one..."

Bulma reluctantly agreed. "okay." and then crouched down into the jar while holding her phone in between her right shoulder and right cheek as she reluctantly touched the first one. "Wait a sec," she hesitated.

"What?" he grumbled impatiently.

"Would this anger the monks if they found out I released these decoration papers?"

"Don't worry about them. They won't suspect you did it, I promise."

Bulma pouted. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, now hurry up!" he commanded, getting impatient of the girl's nagging.

"Okay, Okay." Bulma mumbled, rolling off her eyes before she slowly removed the first seal then the second, and the third.

The thunder roared aloud at once outside, surrounding the night sky with dark thunderclouds. Another roar of thunder woke Dende and the other monks up, jolting up in shock as they sensed a huge dark energy suddenly appear in the planet and is very close to them, making them all panic.

The ground began to tremble as Bulma removed the fourth and fifth seals, but she barely noticed the phenomena happening outside the shrine since the stranger, Vegeta was already controlling her mind.

"Hurry up!" he yelled at her when he sensed the monks woke up from their slumber due to his sleeper powder letter. Bulma stumbled at the sound of his command and removed the sixth seal.

"There! Over there! I could sense it at the main shrine!" one of the monks screamed, pointing at the main shrine. And the ground shook harder. Cracks began to appear across the ground as they all tried to come to the shrine, blocking their path. The thunder roared louder and a strong hurricane began to blow them away.

Still oblivious to the phenomena outside, Bulma released the seventh and the last seal. A bright blue smoke came out of the jar before it exploded into a bright blue light that shot throughout the dark night sky filled with thunderclouds. It had a very frightening force of destroying the entire shrine to smithereens and sending Bulma away across the entire place. The light exploded, blinding everyone near it for a long moment.

"The seals! The seals have been removed! The Legendary Destroyer has been released from the seal!" one of the monks screamed.

"No! Kami-sama! Help us! This is going to be the end for all of us! NO!" the others screamed.

Soon, the light began to fade and the blue ki aura disappeared. Everything had finally calmed down. The thunder. The rain. The wind and the earthquake. Everything seemed calm and the monks ran towards the shrine.

Bulma recovered from her dizziness cause by the impact on her and quickly ran away from the temple in a scare. 'Nobody' made her release the seals to the Legendary Destroyer's jar. 'Nobody' has tricked her into doing that! Oh Kami! She made a huge mistake on obeying a stranger. If Dende and the monks finds out, they will be mad at her and she'll be dead meat!

She ran into a nearby road and stopped in a shock as a blinding yellow-orange overhead lights blinded her eyes and a loud sound of horn filled her ears.

"We don't mention _his_name in here. For Anyone who does shall meet an unfortunate accident." Dende's words filled her mind, as the car hit her.

...Did she ever mention his name before? She guessed she did.

"By the way monk. Who is Vegeta?"

Could it be that the name of the one entitled the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds... is... Vegeta?

_Strange name..._ she thought.

Bulma's dying body hit the ground in a loud thud. Someone got out of the car and shook his head in distaste.

"Stupid girl!" the drunk driver muttered before he went back inside the car and drove away, leaving Bulma dying on the road.

Meanwhile, Dende and his fellow monks arrived to the main shrine and were shocked to death to find out that the sealed sacred jar was destroyed to pieces by the supposedly floor. The seven seals scattered beside the pieces.

"He managed to break free of the seal," Dende suspected. "The jar seemed to fall down from the platform because of the earthquake."

And then, he remembered Bulma mentioning the name of the Legendary Destroyer and panicked. The girl must be in grave danger. _He'll come for her._ He thought.


	4. 3 The Boy with the Flaming Hair

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Volume 1: The Boy With the Flaming Hair**

"One boy holds the fate of the entire universe. With his power alone, he could easily destroy it."

Summary: When Bulma Briefs, seventeen, visited the Seventh Warrior's temple. She unwillingly released the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for being sealed for five hundred years. Vegeta may look like a child, but don't be fooled, he has the overwhelming power that could destroy the entire universe! And these two just unwillingly got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

炎髪の少年

_Honoo kami no shōnen_

**The Boy with the Flaming Hair**

* * *

><p><strong>~Part 1~<strong>

Vegeta watched the car leave a dying Bulma on the road. He slowly walked towards her limp body that was struggling for life and he just watched her misery with an expressionless face.

"Foolish human girl," he told her. "You must have been scared, aren't you? You're near to death and I suppose I couldn't just leave you dying in here since you freed me from that stinking place. So... Let's just say that I'm giving you a chance to live another life as a token of appreciation for obeying my commands and releasing me from those seals.

"Plus, I couldn't bear to hear the monks suspect that you met an unfortunate accident just because you mentioned my name. Gosh, why do they always have to blame all the bad luck and accidents to me?" and with that, he took off his right white glove and sunk his teeth into his wrist. He dropped the blood flowing from the bite into the woman's mouth and watched her wounds closed itself, however, it doesn't mean that she's fully healed.

"Take it. My blood should make you feel no pain and close your wounds temporarily as it repair your internal damages. This should keep you alive until the day you are fully healed."

Soon after he was finished, the wound in his hand completely regenerated and he took Bulma into his back and carried her back to the forest grounds.

He looked up into the huge yellow full moon in the sky and quickly resisted its temptation to him. He tried to fight off the urge to stare at it. He sighed. "This will be the last full moon of the month. I have to wait for another month to maintain my adult form again... Damn it all... I hated reverting back to that body of my childhood self; I couldn't use much of my power in that form. That Kakarot sure gave me a punishment. It's not my fault at all!"

He heard his stomach growled as he sensed a nearby animal stalking at them nearby. He's hungry and he needed to hunt.

Meanwhile, Dende found out that Bulma's not in her room so he coordinated a search for her.

* * *

><p><strong>~The next morning... ~<strong>

Bulma woke up from her unconsciousness above a tree branch and screamed when she realized where she was and how high she was from the ground.

"I see that you're finally awake," she heard someone said below her. She looked down and found a small boy with dark brown spiky hair that stood like a flame and had three locks of bangs hanging down his wide forehead. His dark, sharp eyes focused on her with amusement and his perfect lips curved up in an amused smirk. He wore a blue tank top, blue spandex pants and pairs of white gloves and boots.

"Wow, who is this kid? He's so cute..." Bulma thought to herself in amazement but immediately went nervous when she remembered her situation.

"How did I get up in here?" she asked the boy.

"I put you in there" the boy responded in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "There was a boar hunting around so I put you in there so that it won't reach to you."

"He put me in here?" Bulma thought in disbelief and calculated on how high she was from the ground. It's seemed impossible for a child to go up here. "But he's just a kid..."

Vegeta walked away from her without bothering to help her go down the tree.

"Hey, wait!" Bulma shouted and she fell down into the ground face first. It was strange how it didn't hurt that much. It felt more like a sting to her.

After she recovered from the fall and confusion, she went after the boy. "Hey kid!" she called at him. Vegeta stopped from his tracks and turned around to see her, his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Don't call me kid because I'm not a kid." he told her coldly.

Bulma blinked at first before her and bursted into a fit of laughter. "What are you talking about? Of course, you are a kid!" she said. Vegeta just scowled in her direction.

"By the way, how do you feel? I saved your life after you've been hit by a car yesterday. Do you remember?" he asked her.

Bulma stopped laughing and tried to recall the memory but all she could remember was the bright yellow overhead lights and the loud sound of horns filling her ears. "I don't exactly remember." she admitted.

"Of course," Vegeta agreed. "You were on the brink of death when I found you. I gave you my blood so that you would stay alive as you heal your injuries."

"Huh?" Bulma mouthed. She could not understand what the boy was talking about. Vegeta sensed her doubt and just let her with it.

"I needed to thank you for releasing the seals for me yesterday. But don't get the wrong idea because I didn't do that out of kindness." Vegeta continued.

"Wait a sec. Are you saying that you're the one I was talking over the phone?"

"Yes."

"What? Wait..." Bulma thought. But the voice was completely different. "Oh... Don't tell me... did you use a bow voice changer or something?"

Vegeta cringed away from her, mumbling annoyingly. "I'm not Conan, okay?" [1]

Bulma laughed... "Kids these days..."

"I'm not a kid!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Bulma smiled back. "You know, you do say such weird things... So tell me what your name is." she asked.

"My name is Vegeta," the boy told her.

Huh? Vegeta, doesn't it sound like-

"Were you named after vegetables?" Bulma asked again, which made Vegeta offended.

"I'm not!"

"So how old are you?"

Vegeta stucked his chin up, "I'm five hundred and seventeen years old!"

"I guess you're really five," Bulma mumbled.

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Is this boy kidding me around?" Bulma thought, eyeing the boy's physical appearance. "He's cute but weird and crazy."

"So, do you live here in the mountains?" she asked.

"No," the boy immediately responded. "I was trapped and sealed inside that stinking jar for five hundred years. I spent most of my life travelling with my mind around that temple so let's just say that I lived in there."

Bulma just sighed and chose not to listen to the boy's childish tall stories any longer. "I'm going back to the temple, you can walk with me if you want to," Bulma said.

"I don't want to go back to that stinking temple ever again." Vegeta said, scowling.

The blue haired woman pouted as she told him. "Fine, you can have it your way." and then she turned her heels to leave the crazy boy.

Vegeta didn't bother to stop her nor tell her that the way towards the temple was the other way behind him. "Oh, stupid woman. She went exactly that way where that boar is." he muttered to himself before he let out an evil smirk as he watched her back already far away from where he stood.

* * *

><p><strong>~Part 2~<strong>

"Strange cute boy..." Bulma mumbled to herself. "I hope he could find his way back to the temple." and then she stopped in her tracks when she found a huge hungry boar just feet away from her.

"GAAAH! A boar!" she screamed to herself.

The hungry boar noticed her and was planning on making her as its delicious breakfast. She slowly turned around and quickly made a run for her life with the boar chasing her with its animal instinct to hunt down its found food.

"Oh, she came back." Vegeta said when he noticed her coming back, running. "Maybe she realized that she was going the wrong way."

"Run, Vegeta! You have to run!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs so that the boy would hear her. The boy noticed the boar chasing her and laughed.

"I see now why she came back..."

"What are you doing, Vegeta! RUN!" she screamed again.

Vegeta snorted to himself. _"What? Me? The great Saiyan Prince, Vegeta-sama's going to run away from a thing like that? Don't make me laugh!"_

_"Why isn't he moving? Is he stupid or what? Does he even know that boars eat children like him?"_ Bulma thought in panic. She quickly grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him away with her as the hungry boar after them, much to Vegeta's surprise. He was laughing all the way and just let her drag him even if he could just finish off the beast in a heartbeat, It has been a long time since someone cared about his safety. And she reminds him of someone for some reason.

After what it seemed like eternity, they found a good hiding place and stayed there for a meantime while hiding from the boar. Bulma panted heavily, exhausted while the boy stayed relax beside her.

"I-Is it gone now?" she mumbled as she tried to peek out of their hiding place.

"Not yet," Vegeta responded. "It's still looking around the bush."

"How did you know that?" Bulma asked.

"Because I could sense it."

Bulma let out an annoyed silent annoyed scream. She could not just believe what this kid was saying. She watched the boy's calm expression and wondered why he was so calm and he looked like he was thinking of something deep. Well, he was actually trying to sense if the boar has finally decided to leave them alone.

"It has finally left." he said once he sensed that the boar left in disappointment. He let out an evil smirk as he considered how these pathetic things lived, crossing his arms across his chest.

"R-really?" Bulma asked. The boy nodded once at her.

"You may go back now. Don't worry, those fools won't suspect that you removed the seals from that cursed thing." he told her.

Bulma seemed to agree. "Sure, but don't you want to go back to the temple with me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes off her. "I told you I don't want to go back to that rotten place, didn't I?"

"B-But-"

"You don't have to worry about me. I don't need that. I could take care of myself."

Bulma let a sigh and nodded to agree. "Fine, but be sure to go back home safely." and then she began to leave him.

"Hey, wait a minute." Vegeta called her attention. She stopped from her tracks and turned to see him. "What is your name?"

"I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

Vegeta blinked at her before he laughed at her loudly. "So you're named after some kind of underwear, huh?"

"I'M NOT!" she screamed back as her face flushed as red as a tomato.

After Vegeta was able to keep himself from laughing at the woman's name, he quickly turned serious. "Alright, if they asked you if you saw me, tell them you didn't. Just do it if you don't want to die. Okay?" he commanded and warned her in the same time.

Bulma frowned. Why is this boy threatening her? She reluctantly nodded in agreement before she made her way back to the temple. Thinking on how crazy that boy was.

* * *

><p>[1]He was talking about Conan Edogawa of Meitantei Conan Series<p> 


	5. 4 The Wager

**Chapter 4: The Wager**

When Bulma came back to the temple, Dende immediately attended to her and told her how worried he was when he found out that she was gone yesterday night. Bulma said she had to walk in the forest to get some fresh air and got lost.

"What happened to you?" Dende asked anxiously. "You look like a mess. Oh, is that blood?" he eyed her pink tee that was bloody. Bulma looked down to see her body all body from her chest down to her feet. She looked like a ghost or something as if she has murdered someone... or she has been murdered.

"I-ah... slipped in the mountains while I was walking... I kind of fall down from a high cliff or something... Don't worry. I'm fine. It's just a little blood." she told him awkwardly. The monk raised a brow at her. From the way she looked, it isn't just a little blood.

"Don't you feel a bit dizzy or something?" Dende asked.

"No, I'm fine, really." Bulma replied. It was true, actually, and it was really strange that she don't feel any nausea or vomiting or anything. "Monk, can I use your shower? I need to wash myself and change clothes before I leave."

"Okay, sure." Dende said. "But can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Did you happen to see or meet someone in the mountains with dark brown flaming spiky hair?"

Bulma shook her head lightly. Vegeta had warned her not to tell anybody she saw him or she will die. Why does he even threaten her to do his bidding? "No," she lied. "I never saw anyone in the forest."

The monk seemed to believe her façade so he let her do her shower and change of clothes. Bulma had her lunch in the temple before she left. She thanked the monk for helping her and he told her to have a safe trip back to Metro West City. He watched her as she left the temple. He was worried that the Legendary Destroyer might come for her for some unknown reason, however he could not sense Vegeta's ki presence around. Maybe the Saiyan Prince had hid his ki so that the monks won't be able to find him.

Soon after Bulma had left, a silver Nissan pathfinder stopped by the temple and a tall, handsome man with purple hair that was cropped short and blue sharp eyes came out from the driver's side. The monk greeted him as he met him up.

"Toran! Oh, Toran, you came!" Dende cried.

Toran Kazaki politely greeted the monk, bowing down shortly before him to show him respect. "Good afternoon, monk Dende. How are you doing?" he smiled in a very polite way. "I saw a girl in my way, did she came from here?" he asked.

"Yes, she was an overnight visitor."

"I see. So how are you monks doing?"

Dende bit his lower lip. "Well, we have a huge problem here."

He took Toran to the destroyed main shrine and showed him the mess that has happened after Vegeta was freed from his seals in the sacred jar. Toran was one of Goku's disciple's descendants and he was trained to be prepared in case the seals that kept Vegeta under control were released. He's also trained to stop the monster in case he lose control of his dangerous, horrible powers that would surely destroy the planet.

"Since when did this happen?" Toran asked.

"Just yesterday evening," Dende replied.

"I see. So that earthquake and thunderstorm was caused by the release of his power, not to mention that it was full moon yesterday. So it was true after all that he's incredibly dangerous and powerful just as the legend says. Though, he hasn't released his true full power yet- not until the red moon rise up."

Dende shrugged. "We have to fin him before the red moon rise or else- The entire earth would be in grave danger."

Toran noticed a phone by the mess and asked Dende whose phone was it. Dende said it could belong to the girl and Toran suspected that the girl is the key where the Legendary Destroyer is.

While Toran drove back to his home in the city he thought as he looked at the phone, Bulma's phone is his hand. "If I fix this phone then I might be able to find you. What are you really planning and you want to go after that girl?"

When Bulma finally arrived back to Metro West City, she found out that she has lost her phone so she decided to use the pay phone to make a call but she noticed Vegeta sitting by the bench a few feet away from the phone booth. She was initially shocked to see him. "J-just what is that boy doing in here?"

Someone threw an empty tin can of soda by the trash bin next to the bench and the boy stared at it, probably wondering what it was. He silently cursed to himself as he took the can in his small hands and observed it for a few seconds before he put the lid into his mouth and shook it. Not a single drop came out of it. He put the can down in disappointment and rubbed his growling stomach. "I'm hungry…" he mumbled.

Bulma let out a sigh as she put the phone down and walked towards the boy. Vegeta looked up from the tin can to her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "And most importantly, how did you get in here?"

"I used the subway." He replied. "And I'm here because I needed to stay near you until you're fully healed. " and then his stomach growled loudly, making the boy's face flush red and the human girl laughed at his face.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Bulma asked, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Vegeta made a pout and snorted as he blushed. "I'm not."

"Oh yes you are!"

"I'm NOT!" the boy hissed at her.

"But I heard it-"

"Shut up!"

The woman blinked at the harsh sound of the annoyed snarl that rumbled within the boy's chest. "Hey, just relax-" Bulma told him. "-I mean, come on… I'll treat you something for your hungry stomach instead of you picking up some trash like some beggar."

Vegeta scowled at her last words but decided to go with her because he was so hungry.

**~At some grill restaurant called Tom's Grill~**

Bulma stared wildly and in total shock and disbelief as she watched at the boy eat a huge pile of grilled steaks in the table in front of them. She just could not believe on how could such a small child like Vegeta eat this much and that fast as if he wasn't chewing large slices and bite sizes of steak. She only recovered from her disbelief when the sight in front of her had become considerable to herself.

"By the way, Vegeta. Where are your parents?" Bulma asked.

"I don't have any" Vegeta replied in between mouthfuls.

"Really?"

"They had died a very long time ago."

"So, so you actually lied by your own at the mountains."

"No, told you I was sealed inside that stinking jar, right?"

Bulma grinned awkwardly. "Yeah… You did…" she muttered, still not convinced of the boy's story.

And the boy had finally finished his servings. "You still don't believe me, do you?" and Bulma didn't respond and Vegeta let out a long sigh. "Believe whatever you want."

After Bulma paid the bill, she was annoyed that she paid so much money for his food and she wanted to end it with him.

"Alright then, I'm leaving you here, bye." Bulma said as she gave the kid some money. "Here, you use that to return home, okay?" and then she ran away in a hurry to be away from the boy. Vegeta just glared at her trail angrily.

Meanwhile, Toran just came back home in his Condo unit after he had Bulma's phone fixed. He searched through it and found the lst people she talked with before it went out. He dialed the last phone number and Marron picked up.

"Ya! Bulma Briefs, what happened to you yesterday?" Marron shouted.

Toran grinned to himself and apologized. "I'm sorry but I needed to meet with MIIS Bulma Briefs immediately. My name is Toran Kazaki and I wanted to bring her phone back. May I ask where I could find her?"

And Marron told the stranger where Bulma exactly lives. Toran thanked the kind girl (and stupid) before he hanged up. He sat down his sofa bed inside his gorgeous condo unit and stared at the ceiling. "Metro West City, eh? And you're even after the heiress to the world famous Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. I can't belive it. You're such a clever, naughty boy, aren't you? But soon I will find you and stop you from your evil plans for the human girl and the earth… Proud Saiyan Prince, Vegeta." he thought.

"Tickets, please." The Lady conductor said, waking Bulma up from her nap. She immediately gave the bus ticket the lady wanted and went back to nap but-

"Only one ticket?" the lady asked.

"Yep," Bulma muttered groggily.

"But how about this boy?"

Bulma's eyes flew open. She saw Vegeta sitting next to her and was also taking a nap.

"Stop at the nearest police station!" she shouted.

She dragged a drowsy, dazed and disoriented Vegeta out of the bus down into the police station. "What else do you want with me, kid? Didn't I just feed you and gave you money to go home!"

And Vegeta snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a kid and that I needed to be with you so that you would be healed, remember. You needed my ki energy around for that."

"You've got to be kidding me, kid! Look at me, I'm perfectly fine, ALIVE!" she exclaimed.

"You're just alive because of me. You feel perfectly fine because of me. And you don't feel the pain of your injuries because of me! I gave you my blood, woman. I gave you a chance to live a second life!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed at his words dryly and the boy's eyes narrowed. "You know what, Vegeta. You're crazy! You're just a crazy little kid!"

That does it.

Vegeta's eyes widen more with visible slits of anger that made his body quiver. Dark flame ignited his coal black eyes. "W-What?" he said in disbelief.

"I just said that you're a crazy little kid!"

The boy's features turned real deadly. "You… will regret calling me that, woman." He said through his teeth.

"Oh yeah! What are you supposed to do?"

Vegeta's trembling hands clenched into tight fists but he tried his best to control his anger. Or else he might lose it… "You…I will prove to you the truth about my real existence when I find you on the night of the rise of the red moon. I… will always follow you and yet, you will never know my presence around. You will see and regret to insult me, woman. On June sixteenth." He said as he looked up into the sky.

Bulma snorted loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever, kid! Care to give a wager on that? I'll bet a million zennie that you're really crazy!"

Vegeta became amused with that challenge and he chuckled darkly. "Of course. So you want a wager, huh? Fine with me, then, but I don't want a million zennie as my dealing prize if I win."

"What do you want then? I can give you anything you want!"

"If I proved myself wrong, I'll leave you alone as you wish. But if I proved myself right, I want you to deal with me with your entire life….

"I want your death." And he gave out an evil, sadistic and bloodthirsty grin that made Bulma quiver in sudden fear.


	6. 5 The Rise of the Red Moon

**Chapter Five: The Rise of the Red Moon**

**~PART 1~**

"That kid's totally crazy!" Bulma shouted in frustration as she slammed the door to her room and threw her shoulder bag into her bed. She jumped to her bed and looked up into her ceiling and frowned.

"I want your death," Vegeta's voice played in her mind and that very tenseful moment flashed back in her memory. A memory that would not just leave her alone…

**~Forty minutes earlier~**

_Bulma and Vegeta glared at one another for a very long moment with her trying to hide her shock and fear of the threatening price the boy had wanted if he wins the wager she just challenged. It somehow scared her to the core, deep within her soul. She looked at the boy's eyes which were filled with fire and ice. He glared at her coldly, making her entire body froze but she could also see that blazing fires igniting its darkness. That fierce look upon those pair of dark sharp eyes made the five-year old boy looked frightening and really scary._

_She swallowed as he kept her bravery façade. "Sure. Of course! I'll even bet my life on it!"_

_Vegeta chuckled darkly with the smallest sound of amusement. "Hmm… Fine, though you seemed reluctant with that… Hmph! Like I care about that. Just don't you ever regret that with your foolishness. I hate those who back away like a chicken. Foolish human girl… You seemed pretty scared, especially that night…" _(He was talking about that night in Chapter 2)

_She scowled deeply before she decided to leave the crazy boy alone. She hurriedly went into the next bus without looking back and Vegeta glared at her even darker. "Remember my words, Bulma Briefs!" was the last thing she heard from the boy._

**~Back to Present~**

"He really scared out there!" she thought gravely, rolling across her bed.

Meanwhile… Toran had decided to go to the Metro West City to hunt down the Legendary Destroyer. He passed by the huge yellow round building where Bulma lives and left her phone by the receptionist girl. He didn't find any signs of the Saiyan Prince inside the building.

Vegeta sensed Toran's presence nearby. He was mediating above a tall building around the huge city and was disturbed by Toran's voice lingering in his mind.

"Come out and show yourself to me, Proud Saiyan Prince!"

Vegeta let out a mental snort. "So, if it isn't little Toran, eh? What's the matter, boy? Can't find me? Stupid little hunter…"

Toran snarled "I will find you wherever you are, kid!"

"Don't call me kid."

"An old, dark soul trapped within the body of his childhood state, unable to use his powers without the full moon or the blood red moon… What would you be against me?"

"What-" Vegeta grunted angrily and released his ki to tempt Toran into coming to him. The hunter immediately sensed his ki power presence and responded to his call. Just as Toran leaped up into the tall building, they glared at each other with coldly with smirks upon their handsome faces. When Toran landed lightly and gracefully in front of the boy, Vegeta had remained in his seat on the floor with arms crossed his chest.

"You seemed to be having a hard time finding me, boy." Vegeta smirked.

"You're such a fool for releasing your ki and let me sense your presence." Toran said.

"I actually did that on a purpose." Vegeta admitted. "By the way, why are you here? I believe you're here because of that stupid mission you and ancestors are so bounded to. Hmph! You're part Saiyan aren't you, boy? Shouldn't you be bowing down to your _prince_?" Vegeta let out a small evil grin.

"I will _never_ down to a monster like you and will _never_ accept you as the prince of my ancestor!" Toran growled.

Vegeta blinked in shock at those words before his expression turned deadly for a short moment and then became hard and bored. "Fine, whatever you like." He muttered… "By the way, aren't you going to catch me or kill me, little hunter? Heh! I believe you won't have that chance."

"I believe I do have the chance," Toran said with strange confidence.

Vegeta half closed his eyes and frowned. "And what makes you think so?"

"You aren't able to summon your powers without the full moon or the red moon, are you? And you're not that strong in that form." Toran told him as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that so?" Vegeta snorted before he chuckled darkly. The sound of it made Toran confused. "So you think you have a chance, eh? Hmm… Let's see about that."

The Saiyan Prince rose up from his seat with a confident yet evil looking smirk across his lips.

This time, Toran blinked, still in confusion as he observed the confidence the Saiyan Prince has._ "What? Why is he so confident? Is there something more of him than the stories I've heard before or was he just bluffing?"_ he thought. _"According to the stories I've heard that has been passed down through generations. The Saiyan Prince was a proud, arrogant and very dangerous warrior. Many people had feared him because of his immense power and fighting skills. He's not someone to underestimate with. They say that the Legendary Seventh Warrior, Son Goku was the only person who could hold him off whenever he goes on a berserk, a very dangerous behavior of his. But now that his powers are sealed and he could only manipulate just a bit of it in that form he is now, I have the chance to defeat and kill him but- I want to see how powerful he really he is…"_

Toran snorted. "I'm not using this chance yet, boy."

Vegeta's expression changed. "What?" and then he gritted his teeth as he glared at Toran. "What do you mean?"

"I know it would be unfair to you if you would battle someone without those powers I heard you were so proud of, and just be defeated easily by someone you may have thin as inferior to you. I have decided to battle you once the blood red moon rise. I want to see your true power." Toran told him.

"What a fool…Is this boy underestimating me?" Vegeta thought, blinking.

"…And besides, I don't like playing with little children…" Toran said as he turned his back away for the Saiyan Prince.

"Hey! I am not a child!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

Toran laughed at his reaction and turned his head over his shoulder to see the boy. "I'll see you in a few weeks. On the night of the red moon's rise and then we'll fight." And then he disappeared.

Vegeta just stared at Toran's previous position and snorted to himself. "Coward."

**~PART 2~**

The next morning at the Metro West High School... Marron told Bulma about Toran's phone call yesterday and Bulma responded that she had her phone back because a man with purple hair had found and left it by the reception down her home. Her friends asked her how her trip back to the Seventh warrior's temple had gone and she said that her problem was solved by the generous monk, Dende. She didn't bother to tell them that her dream came true and how she met a crazy little boy and the threatening wager they had. Thinking of it just made her scared. She remembered the boy's words that he would follow her wherever she goes and took a worried look around her, Trying to look for someone with a flaming hair but she found no one.

The days had passed and her strange dream never came back. That was good but... she was even scared than before. It was because that the dream was different and scary. She keeps on dreaming about a blood red moon and the boy with flaming hair watching her every move with blood red irises that glowed against the dark night sky, and a taller, lean and muscular shadow with the same hair and eyes then the boy's words echoed in her dreams.

"On the night of the red moon, I will show myself to you and prove you the real truth about my existence."

One night she woke up screaming and immediately looked out into her window when she thought that someone was out there watching her. She found no one. With that she sighed to herself "I must be going crazy because of that kid." she thought to herself? She stood up and closed her window and curtains. The thought of it open made her uncomfortable. She went back to bed after that but had a hard time going back to sleep.

The weeks had passed and the dream had become a nightmare that keeps on repeating itself again and she became uncomfortable with it, especially when Miss Misaki had appointed the class to observe the upcoming total lunar eclipse this coming June 16, like Vegeta had predicted.

And June 16 was here.

Bulma stared at the calendar in her wall. This was the day she sreaded not to come... well... she's confident that the boy was indeed crazy and that she will win the wager but... It were the dreams that scared her as if they were trying to tell her that the boy was indeed telling her the truth. That the boy was not human. She sighed and decided to forget about it and go to school.

Chichi, Juu and Marron noticed their friend's strange behavior so they asked her what was wrong. Knowing that she's making her friends worry, she told them everything.

"So the boy was claiming that he's the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds and you freed him from being sealed?" Chichi said in surprise.

"Yeah. B-but it was just a legend, right? So it's impossible that what he's claiming is true, right?" Bulma said, and it sounded as if she was trying to get some vote or support.

"But aren't the monks overprotective of the jar in the shrine. Maybe it's true." Juu said.

"Come on, B-chan Relax. Maybe the boy was only kidding you around. Kids that age like to tell tall stories. Maybe he was fascinated with the story and pretends to be that Legendary Destroyer whoever that is." Marron told her.

Bulma seemed to made her worries fade. She invited them to watch the eclipse with her tonight but Chichi will watch it with her dad and Juu with her twin brother Shinichi so Marron decided to come.

However... Marron got flu before she could come over much to Bulma's disappointment.

She spent time in her home chatting with her far-off boyfriend, Yamcha Takenouchi who was a medical student abroad. He told her that he's about to come back next month, a first time after 3 long years since he left Japan. He asked her what she and her parents and friends want him to bring home.

After that chat she decided to play some online game and soon she didn't notice that the night had come until suddenly... the lights went off and her laptop went dead. She let out an annoyed grunt as she stood up and switched on and off the light switch but there was no electricity.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath and nearly screamed when she found the boy with the flaming hair leaning at the other side of the wall across her. His arms crossed across his chest and his right foot touched the tiled floor by his toes. His eyes, dark and cold, glared at her with freezing intensity.

"H-How did you get in here?" she hissed.

"Teleportation," the boy replied in truth. He cocked his head to the side as he observed her. She seemed nervous to death and that wave of fear radiating off of her body seemed to make his blood boil with excitement. Saiyan instincts. He couldn't help himself from doing that evil smirk. "Haven't I told you that I will find you and show myself to you tonight?"

"H-he really came and found me... on the night of the red moon..." Bulma thought to herself in despair but she tried to keep her brave facade.

"Y-yeah... so what?" she said. Vegeta smiled back at her with a hint of malice. "It's about time, woman. Let's go and watch the red moon together." he invited. "And then I'll show you what death is like."

Without hesitation, Bulma ran out of her home with a digital camera in her hand, leaving an expressionless Saiyan Prince behind. He let out a loud snort and smirked to himself. "Foolish human girl... Does she even think she could escape me?"

Bulma struggled to run away from the 'crazy kid' but Vegeta was able to appear infront of her just as she entered a dark alley at the most corner street of Metro West City where people don't usually go into. She screamed at once as she stumbled backwards in fear of the boy infront of her.

"Why are you running? Scared of the dealing price, aren't you? So you aren't as confident just as I thought." Vegeta told her. Bulma took a step backwards and just glared back with a word for fear had paralyzed her entire frame.

"Just stay still, okay? It's time." he said again.

Bulma watched him as he slowly turned around to see the bright full moon in the dark sky. Soon darkness began to spread across the sky like a black cloak. A huge dark circle began to envelope the mystical moon in a slow pace from left to right as the boy began to whimper in pain. A painful transformation is about to change him as the lunar eclipse, the rise of the red moon began. The yellowish white moon began to change color to orange and red orange slowly spreading in it. As this happened, the boy cried in pain, in entire frame trembling, gripping in his chest and grasping for air. He could clearly hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest and feel his convulsions go along with it in synchronization. His eyes glowed bright red as he screamed. The transformation began as the full moon above them glow blood red. His muscles began to bulk up as his height grew steady in the proportions of an adult. His fringes went up in spikes in the force of his ki power that was exploding inside of him. A bright blue fiery aura engulfed his growing form and spiked up as it sparked with bio-electricity. The bright aura made Bulma's eyes be blinded for a moment, making her cover them with the back of her hands as she stumbled backward due to the force of his power radiating off of his body. She couldn't see his transformation but she could hear his loud screaming inside that bright light.

The horrible power that has awakened from the Saiyan Prince has caused several supernatural occur in the entire Earth. The planet trembled. The sky had been surrounded by dark thunderclouds. Several surfaces cracked in huge fissures. Many structures had crumbled to dust. The Earthlings were all screaming and crying. For Vegeta, it was just a simple effect of the awakening of his full power and it's fun for him to hear the screams and cries of innocents and seeing destruction occur due to it. It's like the entire Earth's trembling before him! But to Toran, Dende, and the monks who are sensing it, and Bulma who was seeing it infront of her, and the humans, it's more like the apocalypse! The end of the world!

And soon after the eclipse was done, everything calmed down. And it went quiet. When Bulma could finally see clearly, she found a man with the same flaming hair in place of the boy she was previously with. He was slender yet, muscular, his back was on her. He still wore the same blue outfit and white pair of gloves and boots because ot has a speciality to fit it's owner. She looked at him in amazement.

Slowly, he turned around to face her. His eyes glowing blood red and then slowly faded,, returning back into a pair of onyx. His three locks of bangs was replace by a huge widow's peak. Bulma was amazed to see his beautiful, almost perfect features.

And then, the memory of the wager hit her, and her expression of amazement turned into one of shock and fear.

The moonlight reflecting from the window glass barely enlightened the lean, muscular figure against the darkness of the dark alley the two of them were in. Her blue eyes stared at him, wide eyed and her mouth gaping because of the shock evident in her facial features. His dark sharp eyes glared back at her coldly. Hip lips pressed into a tight line while he observed her reaction to his revelation, or rather, proof.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. His expressionless features remained the same.  
>Bulma's hands shook and she dropped her camera into the marble floor. She didn't bother to pick it up because fear had paralyzed her entire frame, making it quiver. Was it his eyes? Or was it his cold gaze at her? Or could it be the guilt that she called him what he just prove were entirely wrong.<p>

"Y-you're really not a child or human." he heard her clearly whisper to herself with his sensitive hearing.

"That's right," he agreed, letting out his perfectly white teeth.

Bulma nearly fainted. That voice! She recognized that charismatic, commanding, cold voice she heard from her dreams- was indeed his. That person she thought was a mere five-year old child! And now, that kid was now standing before her in his true, adult form.

"Y-you're really the one I was talking with over the phone." she whispered once again.

"That's right." came in Vegeta's cold answer.

Bulma just stayed frozen out of shock and fear as Vegeta hovered towards her. Soon, her blue eyes met with his dark cold orbs.

"You lost in your own wager, woman." Vegeta said to her. "And now it is time for me to take my prize."

The prize was her death. Oh, Kami...

He closed his face slowly towards her right ear. She could feel his hot breath as he breathe against the skin of her neck, sending goose bumps all throughout her body.

"I'll make it quick, I promise you that. You will not feel much pain." he whispered in her ear before he pulled away from her. As he clawed his right hand in the air meant to strike her heart, he watched her close her eyes and pray silently, a teardrop falling from each of her eyelids.

"Yamcha, I love you." were the last words he heard from her before he thrust his clawed hand into her chest in a flash of lightning fast speed.

**To be continued...**


	7. 6 Last Chance

**Chapter Six : Last Chance**

**~PART 1~**

Blood spluttered into his face and flowed into his hand as he watched Bulma give a squeaking sound, her eyes dilated into a shock and her mouth wide open. Vegeta mercilessly pulled his hand out and her body collapsed into the floor in a prone position. The Saiyan's blood made her die slowly and painfully instead of dying in an instant, He watched at her misery with cold, expressionless eyes.

"What a fool you are, woman… Foolish enough to try and challenge me and even deal with your pathetic life on a dangerous wager like what we had." He said. Bulma coughed out blood from her mouth and struggled for air against the black shadow of death. The Saiyan Prince turned his back on her.

"I thought I could use you further for something else. But I could always find a human much more willing to do my bidding for me instead of someone incapable of believing me and only capable of thinking I was just a crazy little boy." Then he turned his head over his shoulder to watch at her dying form.

"I thought at least I could thank you for releasing the seals to free me. The reason why I gave you my blood when you're about to die from that car accident in order to save you you didn't believe"

He began to leave the dying human girl in that cold alley but…  
>He stopped just before he could reach the exit. Memories began to flash in his mind about how he met her. How she seemed to care for him when they run away from the hungry boar back in the mountains, her obedience to his commands. Her treat for him in the grill restaurant…<p>

He snorted to himself. Since when did he give a damn about whatever memories he had with these humans? He was sure he had once a long time ago but it was completely nothing to him now… or was it? He thought that having a child physique seemed to make him soft hearted as well and he shook his head in distaste.

He turned his head back to Bulma. She really reminds him of someone in his past. Her looks… The way she acts… Her feisty attitude, her courage, her foolishness and her loud mouth… That person he refused to remember now had made him come into a decision…

He turned round and sauntered forward towards Bulma's struggling dying form. He took off his right glove and bit his wrist with his fangs. He dropped the blood coming out of the bite into her mouth and watched the hole in her chest close, though this doesn't mean that the damage was fully healed like the last time. The bite in his wrist quickly and completely regenerated and he watched at her unconscious form for a short moment and sighed.

"I hope you learned your lesson, woman. I'm giving you your third and last chance to live. As for my prize for winning the wager, I thought of something else and we'll talk about it later on…"

He put his glove back in his hand and then he turned his head towards the exit with cold yet alert eyes when he sensed a battle power presence.

"Come in, Toran and show yourself!" he commanded.

The door slowly opened and the purple haired hunter came in. Vegeta watched at him move forward towards him. In Toran's hand was a long, sharp, silver bladed sword with strange phonetics indented in its blade's surface. The sword was called 'Blood excalibur' and it was once owned by the Saiyan Prince a long time ago. The sword itself was a good weapon. It has the power to suck up the opponent's ki powers while making the user stronger in battle. Would Toran use it against its original master? Or simply return it?

Well, Vegeta didn't expect that last one.

"So, are you ready, Proud Saiyan Prince, ready to come back to the grave where you belong? I hope you enjoyed a month of vacation." Toran smirked.

Vegeta just glared at his hunter and then snorted. An evil smirk began to stretch across his lips. "Of course. Not yet. But I'm ready enough to kill you if you get in my way."

Toran noticed the human girl unconscious beneath the Saiyan Prince's feet. "By the way, what are you planning to do with her?" he asked.

"It's none of your concern, boy." Vegeta responded to him coldly.

Toran's features became enraged. "Damn you! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone, you monster!"

Vegeta snickered at him. "Aw… too bad. I already did hurt her and killed her before you came in… You're too late to stop me."

"W-what?" Toran mouthed in shock before his expression turned into an angry one again.

"Why you… you will pay for this!" he roared in rage as he attacked the Saiyan Prince using the sword in his hand.

**~PART 2~**

Toran attacked the Saiyan Prince in a fit of rage of seeing the monster kill a helpless human with the Blood Excalibur in his hand, but…

Vegeta disappeared into thin air before he could kill him!

The purple haired hunter looked around him frantically for any signs of the flaming haired man but he couldn't find him. But he knew that the prince was only around him for he could sense his powerful presence.

"Where are you?" he shouted. "Come out you coward!"

By the next second, he found himself crshing into a far off wall across the huge alley. When he looked up, he saw Vegeta standing a few feet infront of him and he looked like he had just punched something- someone, Toran. He was looking at him in cold eyes, before his face gave out an amused look as he looked down into his fists and appeared to consider it for a moment.

"Hmm… not bad… I guess I still could punch well…" Vegeta muttered to himself. "And my speed is as good as always," then, he turned his eyes back to Toran and began to taunt him. "What's the matter, boy? Is that all you got?" and then he began to cackle evilly. "Hahaha! So is that it? So the little hunter sent to kill me is nothing but just a pathetic sword wielder? I can't believe you've got the guts to challenge me to battle! Hahaha!"

Toran let out a snarl and attacked him once again with his sword but this time, Vegeta blocked the blade with his two fingers, much to his shock.

"Give it up, boy. You will never defeat me with just a pathetic sword like my Blood Excalibur. I knew it too well." The Saiyan Prince said.

Toran smirked at him evilly, sensing that the sword's began to absorb the Saiyan Prince's power and himself getting stronger, he released his ki and struggled to put more force into the sword's attack. However, Vegeta wasn't surprise at this and didn't struggle just like Toran does. He was just calm… After all, Toran's strength is no match against his… for now…

And then suddenly, the Blood Excalibur broke into two in a loud cracking sound, which made the hunter shocked to death. His alas to catch the monstrous Legendary Destroyer of Worlds was broken to pieces.

Vegeta sighed and said. "I don't need this anymore. You can take it back." Then he threw the half of the blade back to Toran. The blade nearly cut through Toran's face and just went through the wall instead and got stocked in there midway.

Toran just froze in there, an inch away from the stucked blade on the wall. His eyes frozen shock to the dark prince infront of him. His entire frame began to tremble in fear, and dropped the swords other half into the floor. "Th-This is impossible… Just what kind of monster is he? H-he's ridiculously strong!"

"I told you Toran that you had the chance last time but you chose to fight me on the night of the red moon's rise when my powers awaken fully. You are a fool to expect you could just defeat me that easily tonight. Let me tell you this, boy. I'm not yet using my true powers on you nor my full strength and here you are already giving up the fight." Vegeta said.

"W-Why are you holding back on me?" Toran asked.

It took a few seconds before Vegeta decided to answer. "If I won't hold back then I might lose control of myself once my instincts get the better of me. And I know you wouldn't like that to happen."

"What do you mean?"

Another moment of silence before Vegeta responded. "It's none of your concern, boy."

"B-But… aren't you… going to destroy us… and the planet?"

Vegeta looked back to Toran and considered his words for another long moment of silence before he snorted. "You want me to do that immediately? Hmph! No, not yet. I would like to have some fun, first."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to see something. Sightseeing won't be bad at times so I decided that I won't destroy and kill for the meantime until the next red moon rise. After I had my fun, I'll destroy earth for sure." He said. "I suggest that you leave me alone and train hard if you want to finish your mission, not that you could defeat me, though. By the next red moon, we'll have another battle and I assure to you that by that next time, I won't show you mercy anymore and won't hold back like I did tonight. Now get out of my sight!"

Toran stood up and nodded. "Sure, Proud Saiyan Prince. Thank you for the second chance."

Vegeta snorted. "Don't get the wrong idea, boy. I just wanted to be left alone for now until next time. Other than that I wanted to see you be more of a challenge against me. Saiyans hate to fight pathetic wanna be warriors like yourself."

Toran smirked. "As you wish." He said before he disappeared to thin air.

"How pathetic!" Vegeta mumbled to himself before he sauntered forward towards Bulma and took her in his muscular arms. He stared at her peaceful sleeping beauty and considered it.

They looked very much like each other but he didn't want to remember her this time. But he couldn't stop the damn memories of her when he saw Bulma.

He sighed to himself and said. "The past is the past, Prince Vegeta. You shall forget about her now…" and then he leaped off towards the dark sky.

That human girl… That human girl named Bloom Hirai.


	8. 7 The Legendary Destroyer

**Chapter 7: The Legendary Destroyer**

Vegeta returned Bulma into her room and gently placed her into her bed. He covered her carefully with her quilt as he remained sitting beside her bed whule watching at her until she wakes up. As he waited, his mind began to remember the memories of his past that was over five hundred years ago. Yes, Bulma surely reminds him of a certain human girl in the past. A girl with the same blue hair and eyes- Bloom Hirai.

He tried his very best to control his emotions that had burned inside of him and set threats of tears in his eyes. Bloom Hirai was the human girl who first softened up his cold heart and shared him an emotion he was forbidden to have- Love. She was his first and only love. He could not understand why the perfect resemblance between her and this girl sleeping on the bed next to him remind him of Bloom. Yes, this was the reason why of all people he chose Bulma to do his commands and release him from being under control for five hundred years. And the very reason why he couldn't let her die because he could be reminded of Bloom's tragic death.

Bulma moaned softly under him and the Saiyan Prince kept his attention to her, waiting. She slowly opened her sapphire eyes and flew wide open when she saw the flame-haored man sitting beside her bed. She immediately cringed away from the figure in a scare, but before she could scream, Vegeta had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh!" Vegeta hissed at her. "Calm down, woman. It's just me. I'm not going to do harm!"

Bulma frantically nodded back and he let her go.

Vegeta glared at her as he thought: "Wow, this woman sure is a loud mouth."

"W-W-what happened?" Bulma stammered as she asked, breathlessly.

Vegeta frowned back at her. "Well, don't you remember?"

"I do... but didn't you kill me?"

"Yes, I did..."

"Then why am I in here?"

"I gave you your third and last chance live. I gave you my blood-again."

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed as a sharp memory hit her mind. Vegeta impaling her, the shocking pain, the strong scent of her blood, her painful struggled against death, the bittersweet taste of something thick and wet dripping in her mouth, another wave of pain and then endless blackness. The next thing she could remember after thta was when she woke up just now. She set up a far more distance between her and the mysterious monster infront of her before she asked still stammeringly. "W-What are you, really? Y-You're not human, are you? A-are you a vampire or werewolf or some monster or something else?"

Vegeta blinked at her first before he let out a dry laugh. "Yes, I'm not human. No, I'm not a vampire but I'm similar to a werewolf. I am a Saiyan, an alien warrior and I transform into an Oozaru, a Giant Monkey whenever I stare at a full moon in my adult form."

"S-Saiyan? An alien? So you're from some other planet?" Bulma asked him again and the prince let out a quiet nod. It's so hard for her to believe what he was saying but she didn't want to see death infront of her eyes again so she reluctantly believed him.

"So... you're 'Nobody', huh?" she said, giving him a reluctant half smile. (See chapter 2)

Vegeta let out a short laughed. "Yes."

"You tricked me," Bulma huffed through her nostrils.

"No, I did not." Vegeta said defensively.

Bulma smirked to herself, finally getting some confidence on speaking with the man who actually killed her just moments ago. Strange. "Forget it, Vegeta. So tell me. How did you get here on Earth and how did you ended up being sealed in that jar?"

"Are you asking me about my past?" Vegeta asked seriously.

Bulma's mouth dropped before she answered. "Y=Yes... I guess I am."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Call me curious."

"I don't see your point."

"Come on; let me hear your story. I'll believe you this time, I promise."

"You would?"

"Sure, because I want to be your friend."

Vegeta glared into her eyes and again was reminded of Bloom. "Friends, eh..." he muttered before he let out a small smirk. Bulma wondered why it sounded more like a disgusting word to him. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you must keep this matter between you and me or you die."

Bulma rolled her eyes off him. "Why do you threaten people to do your bidding?"

Vegeta simply snorted back and ignored her question. He looked away from her eyes into the wall across them and just stared at it. His mind brushing through the pages of his memories that was over five hundred years ago.

"I was born on Planet Vegeta as the first born son of the King and Queen. I was the Crown Prince of the entire Saiyan race, a race of warriors I do belive was the most powerful race in the entire universe. My father was the wisest king that has ever lived in my Planet and my mother was one of the beautiful, smartest and strongest Saiyan women ever born. I had a younger brother too, but I was most loved by our parents. I used to live in a lavished palace where every person bows down to me when I walk, kneel infront of me when I sit on my crown prince's throne, the throne beside my father's. Among the rest of the Saiyans, I was considered to be the most powerful and strongest warrior and I prided myself so much of that. I was special. I was the pride of my race. I could get everything and anything I want using my power alone. And my race boasted me to other races, especially my parents.

"However, beyond the pride and power, and luxury and spoiled riches was the darkness I could not control. I never wanted anyone to crash me down and my pride. I never wanted insults and I hated losing any battle. I also never wanted anybody surpassing me or becoming much superior to me. I was short tempered, and I usually lose my self-control whenever I get angry. I was a berserker and when I'm at it, no one could ever stop me from my Saiyan instincts to kill and destroy everything under my pleasure. That's what a normal Saiyan does, kill and destroy, but mine was completely uncontrollable. Because of this, I was called 'The Legendary Destroyer of Worlds'. I killed trillions of lives and destroyed hundreds of planets before, in the wake of my uncontrollable rampage. So the entire universe feared me and wrath.

"I was a monster. I wouldn't deny that."

Bulma swallowed in fear, though she was trying so hard not to show him that. So Vegeta was really the once feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. Would she be safe sitting and listening to him? Well, she's not comfortable with that.

Vegeta continued without noticing her. "But, there was the only person who could hold me off and calm me down. He was my best friend, Kakarot. You may have heard him in his other name 'Son Goku' in that stupid legend that monk, Dende was telling everyone."

"Son Goku was your best friend."

"Not exactly. Well, perhaps five hundred years ago." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Anyways... One day, he and four other saiyan warriors were sent to Earth to protect your planet from an upcoming threat against an evil tyrant called Frieza. I was kept locked on my home planet because the tyrant immediately took interest on me and my powers and wanted me to become his heir to his kingdom and take me away from my people. My parents didn't allow this to happen so the king sent on the four Saiyan warriors to deal with him and hide me from him. However, I was able to sneak out of Planet Vegeta and escaped to follow Kakarot here on Earth. When my parents learned about my escape, they sent my younger brother to send me back. However, he didn't succeed on that because my brother feared me more than anything else. The four other Saiyans had no other choice for I was too stubborn to listen. I wanted to fight this Frieza character so badly. They just let me join then with no other choice.

"On Earth, I met a human girl who made me feel the emotion I was forbidden to have. We Saiyans do believe that we warriors are forbidden to love anyone because it would be our biggest downfall. Her name was Bloom Hirai and she was the cause why I softened up. Though we both had a rocky start but we loved each other so much that I ended up with her. It was such a crazy thing, you know, but I was able to become more composed and calmer rather that rampaging around like some sort of wild, bloodthirsty animal. When the battle with Frieza began, he was furious to find out that I was in-love with a human...

"He killed her... right infront of my eyes as I begged him to spare her life... I didn't know why I couldn't do anything with my power. Frieza was just too much for me to handle. I couldn't save her. "

With that he stopped and he never spoke any word again. Bulma felt a sudden sympathy for him. She could have imagined how it hurts him seeing his first love die right infront of him while he was all too helpless. He must have been angry with himself. That proved her right when she felt the entire room tremble as if they feared the waves of raw power radiating off of Vegeta's form. His dark eyes was still staring at the far off wall across them but his mind was on a certain memory of his five hundred years ago. He could hear he painful screams when Frieza pulled her beautiful blue hair. He could see Bloom being killed by Frieza with a deadly finger blast right through her heart. He could hear Frieza's maniacal laughter.

Remembering those memories made him feel like he was trapped in it. He could feel the same rage that took over him at that time and he was about to lose control of himself if this won't stop.

His entire frame began to glow with blue aura as tears fell down from what it seemed like soulless eyes. His soul seemed trap in the memory. He didn't want this to happen. He needed someone to bring him back to the present time, or he'll really lose it.

Bulma's room shook badly and so as the entire city, which people thought was the aftershock of the first one. (Chapter 5). Bulma quickly snapped out of her pity and immediately wrapped her arms around him to calm him down.

"Vegeta... you don't have to blame yourself. It's all over now." she whispered in his ear.

Bulma's hug had brought him back to his senses and snapped him out of the memories. He turned to her and stared into her huge sapphire eyes. He felt as if Bloom was alive and was within this girl who looked exactly like her. The earthquake had stopped and Bulma wiped the tears in Vegeta's eyes with her finger as she stared back anxiously into his sharp onyx pair. The Saiyan Prince took her hand and gently placed them back into her lap and he glared at her with eyes full of pain and regret.

"That was the very first time I felt such overwhelming hatred my entire life and I completely lost it in an uncontrollable berserk. I never cared anymore. No one was able to stop me from killing Frieza and avenging Bloom. That berserk really felt good to me. When my subjects got in my way, I killed them without really recognizing that they're my people. When I was about to kill my younger brother, Kakarot made a decision since even he could not stop me any longer. That's how I ended up bring sealed in that stupid jar. He feared that I might become a huge threat not only to Earth but the entire universe as well..."

Vegeta's ki aura enlightened her room and closed his eyes to finally suppress it, the blue flame surrounding him had extinguished.

When he opened his eyes he told her, "Now you know why you should be scared of me."

Bulma let out a sigh. "Y-yeah... I see now." then she half smiled. "Tell me, why did you choose me, of all people, to release the seals and why won't you just leave me alone?"

"You're the nearest human I could get contact with the lunar energy," he lied. (see Chapter 2) He didn't want to tell her how she reminds him of Bloom.

"Lunar energy," Bulma repeated with a dry laugh.

"And beside, I needed something from you. Something else in exchange for the life I gave you, and as my prize in the wager."

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"I want you... to be responsible on me." Vegeta let out a smirk, and Bulma's eyes went wide on that.


	9. 8 Questions and Answers

**Chapter 8: Questions and Answers**

"W-What?" Bulma almost shouted in disbelief. "Y-you want me to be responsible on you? W-What do you mean by that?"

"It means that you'll need to provide me with everything I need. Since we needed to be together, it means that we should be living under the same roof. You will provide me my everyday food, and everything I want. "Vegeta explained.

"T-That's- what... you want?"

Vegeta's brows furrowed this time and his lips curved down into a scowl. "What? You don't want it? That's what I want as my prize for winning your stupid wager instead of your death."

"B-B-But-!"

He let out a long sigh. "Well, if you don't want it then I suppose I should kill you instead." Vegeta smirked as he stood up from her bed and turning at her, his desire for blood and the kill evident in his face.

Bulma shrieked before she shouted at his face angry. "Fine! Kill me! Kill me if you want! I'd rather die than babysit a murderer and destroyer in my house!"

"Fine with me, as you wish." Vegeta let out a scary, evil smirk as he raised his clawed right hand in the air meant to strike her heart.

Bulma gasped to herself as she watched at Vegeta's dark eyes. It was so dark and cold that it felt like it were freezing her entire body. The expression in his face held no humor. Oh Kami! He's damn serious on killing her again...!

Bulma squinted her eyes and screamed. "WAIT!" just a moment before Vegeta could impale her heart again with his hand.

"Now what?" Vegeta said, annoyed.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and watched at his clawed hand an inch away from her. She raised her hands to surrender and quickly kneeled down before him.

"I'll give you want you want as long as you won't go jumping over me!" she sputtered.

Vegeta blinked back at her in a minute full of eerie silence before he yelled at her. "You idiot! Of course I'd never do that!" his face flushing red in astonishment. Before he turned his back on her crossing his muscular arms over his chiseled chest and mumbled. "And besides, you're not my type of girl."

Bulma pouted behind him and threw a pillow back at him. By the next second, the pillow was reduced to dust, and Vegeta was glaring back at her dangerously deadly. His two fingers pointed at the air where the pillow disappeared. [1] Bulma shuddered once in fear when she found his angry look and just stared back at him in fear. Her mouth agape.

"I suggest that you never try to attack me from behind if you don't want to suffer the same fate as that stupid pillow."

Bulma let out a sheepish grin as she gave him a peace sign.

Later, Bulma treat him dinner at a nearby barbecue shop. She still could not believe the way he eats like Pac-man. When they got back, Vegeta had no other choice but to sleep at the couch at Bulma's room since Bulma didn't want her parents to know about Vegeta. While Vegeta was asleep, Bulma stayed up to write a 'lie' report about the eclipse and went to bed after that.

Moments before she fell into slumber, she was thinking about the troubles she had with that annoying Saiyan. But when she turned around and found his peaceful-looking sleeping face, she thought how he didn't look bad at all. He doesn't look like a blood thirsty monster nor a feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. Then she thought about it. What if the day comes and he kills her and everyone on Earth and destroy her planet? What if he loses control of his powers the way he tell her in his past story? It would be all her fault, right?

_Idiot Bulma_ she thought. Just why did she even agree to be responsible on him? Heck, why did she even release Vegeta from being sealed in the sacred jar for five hundred years? Damn, just how did she get in this mess in the first place? Guilt and regret gave her a hard time going to sleep but she managed to sleep when the time had passed. In her thoughts she wanted to find a way to get rid of the Saiyan Prince and she hoped she could get him back to where he belongs.

Hell.

Vegeta opened his eyes when he sensed Bulma arrive to dreamland. He got up from the sofa and sat beside her in her bed. He gently place her quilt over her properly and get rid of the flying mosquitoes around. He watched at her sleeping beauty for a moment of time. He knew she was scared of him. He knew she still don't trust him and she was only forced to obey him against her own wish because she was scared of him. Heck, he didn't want her to be scared in his threats. In fact, he wanted to protect her. But... he didn't want to open up foolish human emotions to anyone ever again. Bloom would be his first and last love, and whatever resemblance both girls have, there will be no way that he will open his heart for anybody ever again.

When he decided to go back to sleep, he dreamed of the memories he refused to remember but it just came back against his own wish. How he first met a beautiful girl with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a pink kimono flying in air and fell down to him like some kind of angel from heaven. [2] How star struck he felt when he found her doing that. In human terms, Vegeta fell in love at first sight, but didn't care about this strange emotion he refused to recognize. How rocky their relationship began when he took her to be his human slave after that accident. How feisty her attitude was. Bloom Hirai was beautiful, but she took orders from no one, not even the Prince of the Saiyans and feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. She fights back at him, (not literally in battles), she talks back to him and she hates him more than anything. Well, Vegeta hated Bloom for being disrespectful on him. But time passed by and love began to bloom between them and soften them up for each other. Bloom was actually a kind, loving, caring woman and she cared for Vegeta's safety but she hated his arrogant, stubborn and brat-like attitude. Even the cold hearted Vegeta couldn't deny that no other person besides his parents and Tarble, cared so much for him. He knew he was forbidden to love anybody, but he fell in love against his own wish.

He dreamed his courtship on her when he finally considered his uncontrollable emotions for she answered him with a 'Yes, I love you too" How they first bonded in their mating. And their final, sweet and happy memories.

Just as the painful memory of her tragic death began to make his sweet dream a nightmare, he awakened by the sound of his name being called by his first love...

...-or rather, by Bulma Briefs.

Vegeta's eyes popped open and were held still by the sight of Bulma's face only an inch away from his. Bulma thought he was having a nightmare so she decided to snap him out of it.

"W-What happened?" he asked breathlessly, he found the room lightened by the sky's morning shine.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to get up because I needed to go to school." Bulma said as she got away from the prince. "And..." she continued as she stared at his body from head to toe. "You're a child, again?"

Vegeta moaned as he pulled himself from the sofa bed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah..." he said groggily. "My powers are sealed inside of me and my body was reduced to that of my five year old self. My powers usually leak out of the seals whenever a full moon comes out. That's why I grow into an adult every full moon night. Without the full moon, I'm simply in this state." he explained before he stretched his arms into the air.

"You mean, you only turn into an adult on a full moon night."

"That's right."

"W-well, how about the red moon?" Bulma asked

"The red moon?" Vegeta repeated. "Oh, that's when my full power awakes out of the Zaiphon seals."

Bulma was confused. "What do you mean? I thought there were seven seals in that jar? Didn't I remove them all, that's why you're here?" [see Chapter 2]

"Actually, there were nine. The first seven were in the form of the talisman that you released off the jar. They were made to keep me sealed inside that filthy jar. There were two more seals inside of me, they aren't talisman like the first seven, it's more like a spell or curse and it's keeping my full power from being summoned out of my body, sealing it inside of me, thus reducing my body to that of my child self.

"Saiyans are more powerful during a full moon because of special light waves called Blutz waves are emitted by the circular reflective space of the moon; it multiplies his power thrice than his normal power. The Zaiphon seals are only capable of holding back what it was only capable of, whatever it isn't capable of, so the amount of power increase I get during a full moon is what's leaking out of me. That's why I grow into an adult and was able to use only part of my full power.

"Meanwhile, during a red moon, the amount of Blutz waves being emitted by the moon is greater than what a normal full moon does, that's why the seals aren't able to control the power increase and temporarily break due to the presence of the Blutz wave source. That's why my full power awakens inside of me during a red moon."

Bulma reluctantly nodded as if she could understand what the boy was saying. " I see..." she muttered. "Oh, get out and try not to be caught by my parents, okay?"

Vegeta blinked back at her. "You're asking me too leave?"

"I'm changing my clothes; I couldn't do that if you're in here."

Vegeta rolled his eyes off her. "Like I care about that." he stood up and walked towards her clost and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked, raising one blue brow.

"Can't you see I'm trying to fit myself in here? Don't worry, I don't peek." he assured her, before he muttered. "Like you have a pin up figure..." before he shut the closet's door closed.

Bulma frowned in his direction before she decided to do her thing. "Try to peek or I'll kill you!"

There was a loud cackle from the closet. "As if you can kill me, foolish human girl!"

Bulma ignored him and began to undress herself from her pajamas. She looked into a full body mirror to search for any signs of injury, bruise, fracture or even scars but she found nothing in any part of her beautiful sexy body. She took a closer look on part where she remembered she was impaled yesterday by the Saiyan Prince (see Chapter 5) but it was just normal. There was no hole, wound or scar on it.

"Say..." she said as she turned around to check every angle of her sexy body. "You said that I'm not fully healed, right? (as he mentioned in Chapter 4) And that we needed to be together so that I can heal. But why can't I see any damage? Why can't I feel anything wrong in me either?"

Inside the closet, Vegeta's eyes were closed and his arms were across his chest. He looked like he was meditating or something. "My blood heals the external surface first, it takes some time so that no one would notice the damage done before it heals the internal damage simply because my blood is foreign to your system. My energy contributes to the healing process that's why we needed to be together. You don't feel any pain because my blood serves like a pain reliever to your system. Even if you heal much faster that any human who would suffer the same damage, it would take a matter of days before you fully heal."

"Are there any required distance? Of course, I couldn't bring you anywhere, like the bathroom, school and restroom for example." Bulma asked.

"Of course, you can't be at least one hundred meter away from me, or you'll lost my energy connection to you."

"One hundred meters? W-what will happen if I'm away from you for more than a hundred meters?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"You'll die, of course."

Bulma cursed silently to herself.

After she was done dressing herself in her sailor fuku, she told Vegeta to come out of the closet. "Can you walk with me to school? I have a few more things to ask, if you don't mind"

"I think you've been asking too much today. Fine I'll be waiting outside." then he disappeared to thin air. Bulma blinked. Just how is he able to do that? She hoped she could do that in order to get rid of her being late in class.

* * *

><p>"I'll be going now!" Bulma said as she stumbled her way out of her house after breakfast, just as she put on her school shoes.<p>

"Take care of yourself!" her mother's voice echoed from the backyard garden.

Bulma closed the fate and found Vegeta waiting impatiently at her at the road.

"Hurry up slowpoke! I don't have all day to way walk you to that damn school!"

Vegeta snapped at her angrily.

"Wait a sec! I'm not a super woman!"

While walking toward Bulma's high school...

"So, what do you want to know?" Vegeta asked.

"I'd like to know, how many days would it take me to heal fully?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know," the boy said, straightforwardly.

"Eh? Really?"

"Really. It depends on the damge I guess. And you suffered worse, I think."

Bulma sighed, having no choice but to suffer more days being with the brat.

"How about you... tell me... what other powers do you have? Besides superhuman strength, speed, regeneration, reflexes. Teleportation and Telekinesis."

"I could manipulate moonlight in replacement of ki energy. [see chapters 1 and 2]. I could also control fire and nature. And I transform in an Oozaru when I stare at a full moon in my adult form [though he mentioned it in chapter 7]"

"Ah... so do you have any weakness? Do you fear anything?" Bulma asked. If the boy is stupid enough, she could use it against him in order to get rid of him in her life.

Vegeta stopped in his tracts and glared at her confusedly but later his expression changed into one with amusement.

But Vegeta was not a fool. Anyone who tried to fool him in the past five hundred and seventeen years doesn't live to see the next hour.

"Nothing. I don't have any weakness and I don't fear anything." he told her smugly. "And if I had any, I'm not a fool to tell anybody about it."

Bulma was disappointed that this question wasn't even answered.


	10. 9 Friend or Traitor?

**Chapter 8: Friend or Traitor?**

"Hey, Bulma-chan! Who is that kid with you early this morning? He's so cute!" Marron asked Bulma.

It was lunch break and Bulma and her friends were eating at a round table for four people at the school cafeteria. Bulma was currently eating a clubhouse sandwich when she choked.

"Are you alright?" Chichi asked, giving Bulma a glass of water. The blue haired lady gulped it down and sighed.

"That kid… he's the kid I'm talking to you about yesterday."

"So he really followed you all the way here?" Chichi laughed.

Bulma nodded slowly, her face looked a bit tired. She couldn't find a way to cast away Vegeta from her. He didn't even tell her his weakness. The boy doesn't even trust her a bit on that friend category. Early this morning, Bulma left Vegeta by the front of the school gate. She gave him money to buy his food before literally running away from him towards the school. Now, she was oddly wondering what the boy was doing.

"Say, where does he live now if he's really living at the Paozu Mountains?" Juu asked.

"My place, but please don't tell anyone about it. I'm not really comfortable about him staying over my room. There's really something strange about him that's really scary. You don't even know what." Bulma said.

"Are you scared of him simply because he's still pretending to be that Legendary Destroyer of Worlds?" Marron asked.

"…I-" Bulma was cut off by her sudden thoughts. If she tells them the truth about Vegeta's true nature then she might be in bigger troubles on him. She lowered her head and shook it as she held the empty glass in between her hands. "I don't know. Let's just not talk about him. Please."

"'Kay!" Marron rolled her eyes off as she sipped her juice.

The entire time Bulma was in the school, Vegeta was standing at a far tall building, staring down at the school grounds with an expressionless face.

After school, Bulma, Juu, Chichi, and Marron went out together. They found a man with straight jet black shoulder length hair and with sharp blue eyes waiting for them infront of the school gates. He wore a light brown blazer from another school. The man waved at them as he smiled.

"Hi, Girls! Hi there. Sis!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! It's Shinichi!" replied the ladies and the identified male joined into the group as they head home.

Along the way, they have encountered a young boy with dark-brown flaming hair walking out of the store with both hands in his pockets and a melon pan being held with his mouth and staring up to the sky. It seems the boy sense a familiar presence nearby as he turned his head towards the group's location. The group stopped except for a certain girl, Bulma, who approached him casually and greeted him "Hi!" as she usually do.

The boy looked at her with his usual cold, sharp, and emotionless eyes at the woman who came to his range, and changed his view towards the rest of the group.

"Ooh! look at that kid, he's so cute! Even with that pan in his mouth!" squealed Marron and Shinichi

Vegeta gave Bulma a deadly glare as a fair warning. She just sighed as she stood up "Call him cute once more and He'll kill you for calling him that. Anyways, this is Vegeta, Say hi!"

The group introduced themselves to the boy but he still stayed in silent nibbling the pan in his mouth.

Right after the introduction, Juu and Shinichi senced an overwhelming amount of ki within the young boy. Within a split moment, twins decided to have their conversation with their abilitie.

'_Have you seen this boy's ki? It's huge for a kid like him to have this overwhelming power? Is this the one they call the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, Masaru?_' Telepathized Juu.

'_You're kidding me, right? His ki may be this much but he can't be that one, It's too ridiculous. Why would you think he would transform himself to a kid instead of just lowering his ki and become someone else? That's just plain stupid._' Replied Shichi as he ended their conversation and walked close to the young boy with a very happy greeting

"Say kiddo, Wanna go to the Arcade with us?"

"Arcade? What's an arcade?" spoke the boy with the pan still in his mouth.

Without hesitation, Shinichi and the gang took him towards the nearby arcade store to play various games.

Meanwhile, Bulma took and the girls grabbed this opportunity to head to a nearby library to enjoy some books. However, Bulma decided to go on a different kind of book, a book about legends, mysteries, and supernatural events.

Few minutes later, she managed to find a unique book. It contains about Human looking aliens called 'Saiyans'. She scanned the book further with an interesting information. Finally, she find a certain information located at the introductory part but it was only breif, she read it with a soft voice trying to feel what the content of the book is about.

_ "The Saiyans are an alien warrior race said to be the strongest race in the entire universe. They are only fictious characters in the legends of the old and only a few facts are known about them in accordance to 'The Legend of the Seventh Warrior, Son Goku'."_

After reading the first part, Bulma, at first, was disbeliefed of the story but something hit her mind to further investigate this matter.

_"In appearance, the saiyans have either black or dark-brown hair, spike in unique and odd ways. In close resemblance to humans but muscular to the average human being. And the most unique way to differentiate it to a human is they possess a simian tail that provide them the ability to change their appearance from a humanoid to a gigantic ape-like beast which was identified in some legends as the Oozaru."  
><em>

In the next page, there was a painting of a human looking being with a simian tail as identified by the book, and several more besides it with changing images from its usual state to somewhat, a frightening appearance: The Humanoid's body hair thickens all over his body which became a fur; His body became more muscular as it grows as the size increases, indicated by the book; his snout lengthens into an ape's muzzle, and the eyes appear red to the book but she cannot identify if this was really the paint done on it or someone's blood smothered onto it but the end of this transformation tale is clear, It was really a gigantic and most frightening beast that will put all legends to an end for its destructive force._  
><em>

In fear, Bulma immediately closed the book, however, a peice of paper appeared to be sticking out at one side of the book, fearing that it was a page of the book, she opened it once more. Instead, it was a old black and white picture of a family with somewhat, a Crest used by royalty.

Something in this family has caught her eye, there is somewhat the older version of the Boy that is with her the whole time except for a few mustache and a beard, it seems he's the father of the family; the older woman beside him must be the wife. The young lady beside the old man was the eldest and only daughter of the family; the small boy at the old woman's feet is probably the youngest son of the family. But the main thing that caught Bulma's attention to the family is the eldest son, who is completely identical to the one she knows "Vegeta? Why was he in here?" She gasped but she has found a somewhat, Critical information that is written in the book.

_"There is a crucial weakness that a saiyan has, it was noted at some legends that a saiyan's source of it's overwhelming power is its tail, by pulling the tail with sufficient amount of force will immediately render the saiyan's power to deplete to the point of only the strength slightly superior to humans: First sign that he is weakening is that he would feel unbearable pain all over the body within the duration of the tail's status; Nausea and sometimes vomiting occurs within 10 to 15 minutes according to some legends; and lastly, faints after all the events and will soon recover by the next day in some books of legends."_

Bulma was curious "A tail? If he was an alien like this book has said, Where is his tail?"

However, her success upon discovering Vegeta's possible weakness was quickly wiped out after reading the next line:

_"...However, there was a known legendary Saiyan insusceptible to such weakness caused by the tail. He was the last known crown prince of the Saiyans, Prince Vegeta. It is unknown how he was able to do it but that is one of his unique abilities known to the so called ''Legendary Destroyer of Worlds''._

Bulma sighed in regret as she closed the book. She thought how hopeless it was as she put the book back into the shelf where she took it earlier. She almost jumped back in surprise when she found the purple haired hunter, Toran standing behind her, reaching for the same book she just returned.

"Sorry," Toran politely mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry." Bulma grinned awkwardly. Toran smiled back at her.

"So you're interested of Saiyans, too, huh?" he told her.

"W-what?" the blue haired lady blushed and stuttered.

"I saw you read my great grandfather's article about them."

Bulma immediately shook her head in denial, still stuttering."N-No! I-I mean... the pictures in it were pretty interesting." she lied.

"Okay, come on girl. I know that the proud saiyan prince is around near you and won't just leave you alone."

"How did you know?" Bulma asked.

"My name is Toran Kanzaki and I'm on a mission to find and bring him back to the jar where he's supposed to be sealed. However, I failed to do my mission siply because I was too weak to do it. I know he's been aftering you for what I don't know reason, but it would be wise for you to obey him first before you do something that would anatagonize him or you will put yourself and your entire world in danger."

_"Another crazy boy" _she thought.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"Hey, relax."Toran grinned. Ï'm guessing you're getting annoyed about his presence and how you're confused right now. Let me talk with you for a while."

Bulma relaxed herself with a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, you're right. It's hard for me to just believe what you two are saying to me... That aliens like Saiyans do exist and one of them was bugging me and won't leave me alone because he was claiming that he saved my life by giving me his 'blood', and that I must repay him by being responsible on him."

With that, Toran's eyes became huge as saucers as he was taken by surprise. "What? He saved your life?"

The blue haired girl's lips curved down into a poit. Ï'm not sure but that's what he was claiming to."

"Hmmm..."Toran mumbled as he looked at Bulma with observant eyes. He could sense a familiar ki flickering on and off along her own energy. That ki could have belong to the Saiyan Prince.

"I guess so..." Toran told her and wondered in his thought as to what could be the reason why Vegeta would save a human girl's life. Is he planning something?

Toran took his wallet from his jacket's pocket and pulled out a white calling card and handed that to Bulma. "Here, take this." he said. Bulma reluctantly took the white card from the hunter's hands. "Call me if he ever cause you so much trouble."

"Sure... uh... Thanks." Bulma said.

With that, Toran left her. He went to a table with the book she was previously reading in his hands. Bulma sighed and decided to look for her friends and went back to the arcade where they left Vegeta and Shinichi.

"Freakshow, it's time to go." snickered Vegeta at her as soon as he found her. Walking towards her with a childish smile stretched out of his face.

"Huh? Don't you want to play with Shinichi anymore?" Bulma asked, without really caring of the title Vegeta just gave to her.

"Tomorrow again, okay, newbie?" Vegeta said as he turned to Shinichi who appeared to be depressed.

"Y-yeah..." Shinichi sighed in defeat.

"But Vegeta, I still have many things to do with my friends." Bulma excused.

"... Fine... If you don't want to go home yet then I'm going first. I'll just see you later." Vegeta then walked away from the group. But before he could reach the exit. He turned around and gave her a wink, his right index finger pointing up. Bulma blinked. Then she realized what she meant. He was going home because the full moon would rise soon enough and he will transform back to his adult form. Knowing that, she felt kind of strange emotion within her. Excited at the fact that she will see him in his adult form again. Then, she snapped and angrily thought to herself.

"Idiot, Bulma. What am I thinking anyways? Gosh! Vegeta might be cute and ... but he's a monster! I'm really getting crazy because of him!"

Bulma and her friends went to the nearby cafe and spent time there. Bulma mentioned to them about her last chat with her boyfriend, Yamcha and told her he's coming back next month. Her friends were happy for her that her long wait was only a few more days until she sees him again. However, Bulma doesn't seem to be happy with it. Strange.

* * *

><p>Bulma decided to go back home at about seven-thirty in the evening. She tried to go unnoticed, sneaking all the way into the back door towards the kitchen but was caught midway under the kitchen window by Vegeta who was ducking infront of her with wide, curious eyes... In his adult form, by the way.<p>

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

She cursed to herself. Her plan of avoiding him had shattered to pieces right infront of her. She took a glance at the sky to see the bright yellow full moon above them then she looked back to his face illuminated by its mystical light.

"Nothing,"she mumbled, blushing as she took note of his handsome features, especially when he let out his favorite smirk that made her heart flutter in her chest.

"I thought you were trying to play ninja before me." Vegeta said, amused.

"NO! I DON'T!" Bulma denied immediately, shaking her head.

His smirk never faded as he watched at her curiously, observing her expressions and reactions. "What are you hiding from?" he asked.

"I'm not hiding!"Bulma hissed.

Vegeta snorted, sounding amused. "Wrong question. Who are you trying to hide from?"

"No one..." Bulma mumbled, looking away.

"Let me tell you this, woman. No matter what you do to hide yourself from me, you'll never be able to fool my eyes. "he warned.

"Told you I'm not hiding!" Bulma yelled.

"Ooh?" Vegeta said, amused, challenging her on a verbal spar. "I was sure you were trying."

"I'm not!"

"You did."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Bulma-chan?"

It wasn't either of them. It came from the window above them. A high pitched voice. Vegeta and Bulma looked up to see a woman with curly blonde hair peering at them with huge, curious eyes. As soon as Bulma found her mother, she immediately cringed away from the Saiyan Prince as if he has some serious infectious disease.

"Mom!" Bulma mouthed in surprise.

"You're here." Bulma's mother grinned and then found Vegeta. "Oh... Who's this?"

Bulma's jaw dropped. "H-he's... He's my... friend..."

"Oh... I see... Why don't you two come in?" Mrs. Briefs invited.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat at the dining table full of different kinds of food prepared by Mrs. Briefs for him and sighed. Bulma and her mother were talking in the kitchen and he could hear them arguing.<p>

"Mom! Why did you invited him for dinner?" he heard Bulma protested.

"He's your friend, and it is fime to let him eat first before he go home." Mrs. Briefs said.

"But mom!"

"What's wrong with you, Bulma-chan? I don't remember you being this rude to your friends. Come on, dear. Don't be so shy about him. Vegeta's so cute! Quite a good pair up for you, my dear."

"Mom! Please shut up! What if he hears you?"

Vegeta sighed again. The woman's mother had mistaken him to be her daughter's boyfriend. And now, it look like she want him to be her daughter's boyfriend. Not like he's interested to love anyone again. Bloom Hirai would be his first and last love.

Later, Bulma and Mrs. Briefs came out of the kitchen with the mother being cheerful and the daughter being embarased or annoyed or something since Vegeta's presence do bother her. The two just looked at one another for a long moment before Bulma gave up and invited him to dinner after all. They began eating what food there were on the table. Mrs. Briefs was delighted to see Vegeta enjoying her cooking while Bulma looked in embarrassment as she watched him pig out like a pac-man on her mother's cooking. Vegeta noticed the way she looked at him but didn't gave a damn about it.

After that sumptous dinner, Vegeta went out thanking Mrs. Briefs for dinner, contemplating her cooking before he pretended to go home. Bulma couldn't believe how her mother had invited Vegeta gain for dinner anytime because she was happy to know that he likes her cooking. Bulma sighed and simply decided to go to her room and almost jumped in surprise when she heard a low, commanding voice.

"What took you so long?"

She quickly turned around to see Vegeta lying on the sofa bed with his legs crossed over the arm of the sofa and his chin over his left hand. A smirk in his perfect lips and his dark, onyx eyes focused on her. Bulma felt her heart pund loudly in her chest but tried to keep her emotions. She really didn't know why she's acting like this around him. It's weird and especially, crazy.

Instead of answering his question, she brought him another question. "How did you get in here?"

Vegeta rolled his yes as he replied in a gruff voice. "Teleportation." and he sounded like he was annoyed that she couldn't get use to it.

Bulma sat on her bed, looking at him. "You really shouldn't just bust in someone's room without permission."

"I have my permission because of you."

Bulma blinked and frowned. With that, Vegeta got the message.

"So, you still don't agree to my conditions, eh? I guess I better kill you for real." Vegeta stood up, his voice dark yet playful. He hovered towards her direction but she said.

"Don't! Stop! I agree to your... conditions."

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away with a snort. "Hmph!" before he turned to sit back to the sofa, cross legged.

Bulma's eyes wandered to his entire body, trying to look for any signs of his Saiyan tail wiggling behind the base of his back but found nothing. She later found herself taking note of his toned up muscles instead. His muscular arms, his chiseled chest, his pefect abs, even visible in the perfect fit of his blue tank top. She didn't relized that she was gping at him all the time.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta snapped her, gazing down to where she was staring at. His pectorals. He looked up to her eyes, suspiciously.

"You better stop doing that." he warned her.

"Your tail..." he ehard her mumble, she looked ike she was having a hard time taking her eyes off his sexy, perfect body. "I heard Saiyans have tails... Where's yours?"

"My tail?" Vegeta repeated. "Do you want to see it?"he offered.

Bulma finally looked up to his eyes. "Yes." she replied.

Vegeta laughed playfully at her. "I'd bet you'll be scared."

"No, I won't."

"Ooh, really?" Vegeta challenged. "We'll see about that." he tapped the space on his right side, telling her to sit beside him.

"Come over here." he grinned.

"Do I have to?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta just waited. "Just come." Bulma reluctantly sat next to him. The prince barely smiled back at her as he took a short glance at the full moon at the window. Then he quickly looked down and let out a short grunt as a dark brown simian tail slowly grew from the base of his back. He carefully wrapped it around Bulma's waist, making her shudder and gasped in surprise. Vegeta laughed at her reaction before he decided to take it off her.

"I can retract my Saiyan tail at will. I can only reveal it when I take a glimpse of the full moon's light." Vegeta explained.

"Uh... okay... I see it now." Bulma grinned awkwardly, looking as if disgusted of the tail. "So do you transform?"

"As I told you twice, yes. You want to see that as well?" Vegeta offered.

"No! I'd rather not." Bulma denied. Remembering the scary painting in the book.

"Fine." Vegeta mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Bulma remembered what she just read this afternoon in the bookstore and had a plan to kick Vegeta out of the house using it.

"Can I?" she asked.

"What?" Vegeta mumbled.

"I mean, can I touch _that?"_she asked again, pertaining to his tail.

"Fine." Vegeta let her touch his fuzzy dark brown tail. The way she carrssed the fur in it felt so good to him that he almost felt aroused when suddenly... Bulma gripped it with all her might!

Vegeta let out a shocked grunt.

* * *

><p>an: Hi guys, sorry for the late update. I'm just busy because I have to shift courses from B.S. Nursing to B.S. Radiologic Technology. And we just moved over to a new house. I just burrowed this laptop from my friend so that I could update. He also helped me with the editing of my first draft.

**Next Chapter:** Betrayal

Did Bulma became successful of sending Vegeta out and away from her life? Wait a sec, she was an idiot to do that to the prince of all saiyans, right? What will happen to her now? And will Vegeta become angry and go berserk because of that? Find out next chap!

**TRIVIA**:

The following original characters are based on the following anime characters.

Bloom Hirai- based on Bulma Briefs.

Toran Kanzaki- based on Future Trunks, notice that he has purple hair, blue sharp eyes, and has a sword.

Juunichi and Shinichi Jinson- These twins are based on Androids 17(Shinichi) and 18 (Juunichi).

The following serve as the inspiration of this story

- The scene where Bulma dreamed of Vegeta killing her on Planet Namek. (Prologue & ch 5)

- The scene where Vegeta powers up during his fight with Goku in the Saiyan Arc. (ch 5, where Vegeta transforms into his adult form)

THANKS FOR READING! Maybe I'll update it if I have time on June 25, 2012, the date after I first wrote this stroy last year.


	11. 10 prt 1: Betrayal I

**Chapter 10 [Part 1 of 2]: Betrayal I**

The Saiyan Prince froze for a moment as he was caught off guard when Bulma gripped into his tail with full force. The tail was a Saiyan's most sensitive part of his entire being. To put it into a pressure just like Bulma was doing to the prince may cause a Saiyan to feel extreme weakness, nausea, dyspnea, pain and even fatigue. But for Vegeta, it would only cause him nothing but a surprised amusement and the wake of his saiyan instincts. If you try to hurt a Saiyan, especially the Saiyan Prince, you'll only get yourself hurt-or killed.

Vegeta's eyes snapped in pure rage, his irises blazing bright red as his lips pulled away from his bared teeth. A deep, feral snarl rumbled within his chest. Seeing Vegeta's fierce reaction and no sign of weakness overcoming in him, Bulma loosened her grip on his simian tail and grinned sheepishly back at him. Though fear and disappointment were evident in her features.

"üh... Vegeta..? Are you... are you alright?" she stuttered. Hoping he didn't notice her plan of sending him out as he suffered at the pain and weakness brought by the pressure of the tail. But instead of putting him into his supposedly weakness, Bulma could see that Vegeta was currently in his animal state of mind... or rather, killer mode. Then she realized that if she don't calm him down any second, he might lose it and he'll kill her and destroy earth!

But Vegeta was a unique Saiyan. Or was it just a miracle that he was still able to control himself after that ambush?

Asking him if he was alright was a wrong question for Bulma to bring up to. It only brought Vegeta's anger to the edge. Is she really trying to make a fool out of him? Well, he'll just show her what it means to make a fool out of the prince of all saiyans. Anybody who hurts Vegeta will not live to see another day.

"Just what do you think you're doing, woman?" Vegeta's voice was dark, menacing and threatening. His red eyes focused deadly on her blue orbs.

"üh..." Bulma began stuttering. She removed her eyes from his face and began looking to other directions. "I just- I ah... I guess I couldn't help myself. Your tail's kind of... uh... attractive." her face held a sheepish expression that Vegeta didn't like.

"Don't dare make a fool of me. I have no time for your lies."

"... what are you saying-?"

"You knew it yourself, woman. You thought that exerting an outside force on a Saiyan's tail would weaken me, right? Haven't I told you that I'm not the same as my kind."

"Hey, I don't!" Bulma shouted, guilty.

"Shut up! I'm not a fool and don't make me one or you'll regret to see your entire world reduced to spacedust!" Vegeta shouted too.

Silence...

Bulma let out a defeated sigh. How did Vegeta knew about her plan? Can he read minds as well? That's what Bulma thought but the truth is no. Vegeta based all his words on intuition, and he was actually right. Quite a coincidence, huh?

Bulma removed herself from the sofa and went to lie on her bed. Covering herself in her quilt. She didn't bother to change her uniform into pajamas because she wasn't in the mood right now and Vegeta in his adult form being in the room. Her plan of sending Vegeta away was such a failure and it made her frustrated with herself.

"... Fine. I'm sorry, Vegeta. Good night and sleep well." she said. There was no reply from the Saiyan Prince who was already lying on the sofa bed with on back on her. Bulma rolled her eyes thinking: _"Fine! Let him be!_" before she went to sleep.

Few minutes later, Vegeta pulled himself up after he had sense her deeply asleep and approached her bed. He sat beside her and just stared at her beautiful sleeping face. His eyes were soft as he did that. He fixed her quilt over her and finished off all the mosquitoes around before he returned to just staring at her and watching at her sleep. His thoughts flying back to his past again. [1]

* * *

><p>The next day was the third full moon night. Nothing much had happened between Bulma and Kid Vegeta. Though after Bulma's school, Vegeta in his adult form came over to Capsule Corp. to eat dinner again. Later that evening, Bulma apologized once again and Vegeta finally had accepted it. She promised him she'll take him out tomorrow. He initially refused. But she said going to treat him at some famous meat buffet restaurant, he immediately agreed. Vegeta just couldn't help himself for food. Saiyans are always that way.<p>

When Bulma's asleep, Vegeta did what he has always been doing every night to her. It became a hobby, somehow.

Though he had agreed to come with Bulma, there was another intuition that she's still curious about his weakness.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday. They took a train towards their destination by the other city. Bulma noticed that [kid] Vegeta was acting strangely once the train had passed by the famous Shinano River, that was known for being the longest river in Japan. His head was low, his tiny fists were clenched into fists and his eyes held a painful look.<p>

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him seemingly anxious.

"It's nothing." Vegeta muttered angrily.

"Are you alright? I mean, your looking pale?"

"I said it's NOTHING!"

"Are you sure?"

"When I say it's nothing, it means NOTHING! Tch!"

"...Fine." Bulma mumbled. She continued to observe the Saiyan Prince.

Once the train was out of the river, Vegeta was back to his normal self again.

They stopped by the Nagano Capital City's downtown. A city with lots of buildings committed to business,shopping,recreation and relaxation.

"What's wrong with you back there?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. She seem to realize that Vegeta was acting like that because he's feeling weak. Could it be that Vegeta's weakness was water?

She thought she must consult Toran about this. She took her phone from her pocket but she couldn't find it. "What? Where is it? where's my phone?" she thought. She perfectly knew she just put it on her pocket but where's it? She checked her pockets, her bag but still there was no phone.

"What the heck are you doing, woman? Let's go and feed me right NOW!" Vegeta demanded.

"My phone..." Bulma muttered.

"What?"

"My phone. I think I dropped it inside the train." Bulma's voice was panicking.

"What kind of careless idiot are you? Forget it! Let's just go and feed me right now!"

"No! I have to take it back." Bulma said firmly and she went on looking for someone to borrow a phone with.

"Just where do you think you're going? Woman!"

"This would take a minute. I'll just borrow someone's phone, call mine and ask whoever picks it up to bring it back to me."

"Idiot. Who'd do that at this time?"

Bulma ignored him. She continued to approach several people to borrow a phone to make a call. Vegeta grunted in annoyance, rolling his eyes off before he disappeared to thin air.

Bulma was able to borrow a phone from a generous old man about in his early sixties and was able to make a call. Someone answered it before the first ring has ended.

"Hello," Bulma mumbled.

"Yo."

Bulma's eyes were huge as saucers when she recognized that little arrogant voice. She turned around but didn't she the Saiyan kid from where she just left him a minute ago.

"Vegeta?" she said surprisingly. Vegeta was inside the train and was looking at the shocked, trembling people around him probably thinking how did a boy just appeared before them. He was holding Bulma's phone into his ear.

"Yes. I got it. Just a sec-" Vegeta said before disappearing to thin air again and appearing behind Bulma.

"Here." Vegeta said, making Bulma jump in shock.

"Whoah! T-that was fast...!" Bulma said, exasperated. Vegeta gave her phone back and she took it. "Thanks, Vegeta."

"Hmph!" Vegeta snapped his eyes away in the other direction. "Now that you're done worrying about your stupid phone. Could please feed me now? Much unless you want me to feed myself with your flesh."

"Okay, okay. Just wait a sec. I'll just return this phone to its owner."

"Fine, just hurry up!"

"Yes, yes."

After returning the old man's phone, she thanked his generosity but before she could leave, the old man held her hand tightly and pulled her close to him.

"Hey, lovely lady. Since I lend you my phone, would you like to come out with me? Just this time?" The old man told her maliciously. A malicious grin stretched upon his features.

"NO!" Bulma protested. This man was generous at all. He's a pervert.

"Why?"

"I-I have someone else with me."

"What? You mean that kid?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes. Now let go if you don't want me to-eep!" The old man's hand was already tight on her arm.

"Forget about the kid. Come with me."

"NO! Vegeta!"

The Saiyan prince approached her angrily.

"What?"

"Help... please?"

Vegeta glared at the old man's hand gripping Bulma's arm.

"Let go." Vegeta ordered as he gave the old human male a deadly look. "now." his voice was purely dark and deadly.

The old man blinked and immediately shook at the look the boy was giving him. His eyes were scary.

"Let go of the woman, now." Vegeta repeated.

Silence...

The old man's grip loosened but didn't let go.

"Grr...!" [2]

Vegeta's eyes glinted furiously and his black irises blazed red in an instant. At that exact moment, the old man screamed as his trembling body fell into the ground, Loud snaps and cracks began to break his body to pieces. though Vegeta didn't move an inch.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

[1] The Past of Prince Vegeta will be in the future chapters. For those who are curious about what Vegeta's life was like 500 years ago. Including his love story with Bloom Hirai. So better watch out for that.

[2] I just find it funny if ever Vegeta gets so angry because he's already hungry for food. what a kid.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Busy, Busy, Busy. Sorry guys for the late update again. =( Don't have time to type on computer because I only rent. And I'm very busy on my studies lately, though I'm already doing the fourth and last volume of this story in my notebooks. I guess I'll try to update part 2 sooner.

btw, I'm kind of addicted to listening to 'Saiyan Blood' these days after I watched Ryo Horikawa's live version at the Anime Expo 2012 on youtube. It's a kind of popular character song for Kai vocalized by Vegeta (Ryo Horikawa). The lines 'Get you down' and 'Beat you down' still rang in my ears before going to sleep. lol

And another, do you guys know the upcoming DBZ movie for 2013? It's going to be on show March 30, 2012! We better watch that!

Jya! =p

* * *

><p><strong>Message to Kitty G.<strong>: Sorry. Don't have reader's block. Just busy studying and don't have my own PC to type with. I'm already on the final volume of the story. And it's still a long long way to go. So please keep this story under your watchlist. By the way, I get the Inuyasha thing. But Fushigi Yuugi? What's the similarity? And thanks for reading and the support.

**Next: Chapter 10** [Part 2 of 2]**: Betrayal II**


	12. 10 prt 2: Betrayal II

**Chapter 10 [Part 2 of 2]: Betrayal II**

The old man screamed as his trembling body fell into the ground, Loud snaps and cracks began to break his body to pieces. though Vegeta didn't move an inch. Bulma was able to free herself in the old man's grasp and ran toward the boys whose quiet anger was exploding. She looked on to the boy then back to the old man then back to the boy again. What did just happened? Why is that perv old man screaming like hell? What's happening to him? And is Vegeta the one doing that to him?

The Saiyan Prince looked on to the old man with cold eyes, his irises still blazing red. It was as if he was in a trance due to the Saiyan instinct to kill and search for blood. He wanted more of that screaming... more, more! Soon, a sadistic evil grin stretched across his face though no one actually noticed it.

"uh..." Bulma muttered as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder thus snapping him out of the trance. Once he snapped out of it, his irises returned back to its normal black and he let out a short gasp on that. He looked up to her blinking, probably thinking what has happened. At that same time the old man stopped screaming, and it was because he was already dead. His body laid broken by the street. As for the other people around them, it was kind of strange as to why no one actually noticed what happened to the old man. Was it because that the Saiyan has hypnotized anyone possible to notice it?

"Shall we go?" Bulma said.

"Sure." the boy smirked.

They went into their way towards an infamous meat buffet restaurant, the Raisaki restaurant.

* * *

><p>After Bulma was done with her meal, she watched at the Saiyan Prince pig out with bored expression. Just how could such a child like him eat as much?<p>

She later excused herself to the restroom . Once there, she went in to the farthest cubicle. She took her hone and Toran's calling card so that she could text him.

"Hi, Kazaki-san. This is Bulma. The one you met the library. May I ask you some things about Vegeta?"

She sent that to the cellphone number written in the card. She waited. A minute later, she received a reply.

"Oh, hi. What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering about Vegeta's weakness recently. I think he has one though he often brags that he doesn't have any."

"Oh? And what do you think is that one?"

Bulma recalled what happened in the train on their way towards Nagano City. "Water." she sent

"Probably," Toran replied. "But not just any ordinary water."

"huh? What do you mean by that?"

Toran failed to respond after that. After waiting for about five minutes, Bulma came out of the cubicle and went back to where she left Vegeta still pigging out. She ordered a glass of iced water and gave it to the boy. Vegeta glared at the glass of water as he swallowed a chunk of meat before he turned to see her face.

"You should go easy and drink that or you might end up choking yourself," Bulma offered.

Vegeta has suspected her theory of weakness again and so to prove, he took the glas of water and the ice cold water in one gulp as Bulma looked on in shock and disbelief. He said no other word after that and simply continued with his food.

When they went back on their way back to Metro West City, Bulma noticed that the prince acted the same way when they passed by Shinano River again. She concluded that maybe even more amounts of water could weaken him.

When they got back home, Bulma realized that her parents went out of town and left her some note by the fridge. She was glad that they were all out so she told Vegeta to feel free to at home, at least for a day.

"I'll prepare the bath for you. You should take a bath." Bulma offered.

"I don't bathe," Vegeta mumbled.

"What do you mean 'you don't bathe'? You should or you'll get stinky and dirty."

"I don't need to bathe. My ki cleanses every grime from my body and I don't smell."

"Really?"

"Why do you persist anyways?"

"Just... Just wanted you to feel refreshed and cool." Bulma muttered.

"Oh? Fine with me then."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Vegeta was totally enjoying himself making the bathtub a swimming pool and imagining the shower drops as raindrops and watching bubbles fly everywhere everytime he blows bubble soap. Childishly funny. Bulma could hear his loud childish laughter from the kitchen and sighed. She heard her phone rang and found a text message from Toran.

"His ultimate weakness are huge bodies of water in his child state only since he is a flame element warrior. He has no such and other weakness in his adult and beast forms. Why'd nyou ask?"

"Nothing," Bulma sent.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless that you know that could antagonize him."

"Sure, t5hanks."

"How's he?"

"He's taking a bath,"

"Cool! That feels good! Real... refreshing! It's the first time I've bathed myself since five hundred years ago!" came in Vegeta's voice as he came out of the shower room in his same clothes. Bulma quickly put her phone in her pocket and attended to him.

By bed time, Bulma deleted all of the messages between her and Toran before going to sleep. Finally knowing about Vegeta's weakness, she's confident that she could finally get rid of him. Meanwhile, Vegeta was having a bad feeling about himself for tomorrow. Another intuition, so while watching her sleep later that cold evening after he had put her blanket well over her and finished off all the mosquitoes, he gave out another warning to her. n

"I know what you've been trying to do so don't you ever try or you'll simply regret the consequences of my wrath."

* * *

><p>The next day was Sunday and Bulma invited Vegeta to go out with her again. He initially refused to go and excused that he wanted to train that day but once Bulma promised that she'll treat him lots of steak, she immediately agreed. He could not just refuse food. Saiyans were always like that. [*sigh]<p>

She brought him into a small white house where several chefs were cooking lots of meat dishes that made the Saiyan boy's mouth water. Bulma paid the chef to let the boy eat as much as he wanted before she excused herself to the restroom.

However, while Vegeta was too busy with his food, Bulma made an escape out of the ship and ran as fast as she could away from the white house as far as her legs could take her. It was when the house moved that Vegeta realized that the place where Bulma brought him in wasn't a house at all! It was a yacht and it's taking off the shore away from the city! Vegeta dropped the chicken leg his chomping down and ran towards the railing that faced into the port and looked down into huge waves of water disturbed by the ycht's motor. He felt something in his chest get suddenly heavy and it made him hard to breath. A wave of nausea and pain began to attack him as his child body began to react to an extreme weakness. He trierd to fight the weakness off as he averted his eyes to the running blue haired human girl who just betrayed him. She seemed to be running in a hurry to escape away. He planned to jump off the yacht but the distance is quite too far now and he's afraid to fall into the sea water or he might get himself killed if he falls into it in his child, weakest form.

So he called out for her name as much as he could and as loud as he could. Maybe she just left because the restroom was full that's why she needed to get out of the ship. Or maybe she has left something out of the ship. Or maybe she needed to make a call and there was no signal. He tried to make a fool out of himself instead of thinking that a mere human girl did it.

He called out for Bulma in a cry of despair but it seems that could not hear him or maybe ignoring him. She ignoring him! Since the distance of the yacht was too much far off the port his powers were depleted so much he could not use his telepathy ability to talk, command or threaten her. Damn it.

Once Bulma was able to find something to hide herself in, she let out a huge, happy smile that she has finally been successful of sending that monstrous kid away! Oh, how she was very glad!

But... suddenly, a sharp pain ripped throught her chest from the part where Vegeta had impaled her five nights ago. Her hand automatically touched that part and her skin felt something wet and sticky. When she looked on to her hand, she found that it was blood.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>an: Just thinking to update chapter 10 fully. Here's part 2 for those who had cliffhangers last time. Again, thanks for reading! =)

**Next Chapter: 11: Conscience**


	13. 11 prt 1: Conscience I

**Chapter 11 part 1: Conscience I**

_Oh yeah, I've been here before_  
><em> I can see it with eyes closed<em>  
><em> Shadows that look like blood<em>  
><em> Dead as far as the mind goes<em>

_Fear that comes from my head_  
><em> Lives in the mirror<em>  
><em> Why won't you let me out?<em>  
><em> Does the evil excite you?<em>

_Haven't you had enough?_  
><em> Does the feeling control you?<em>  
><em> Just when I think I'm okay<em>  
><em> Shadows surround me<em>

_All of the monster you are_  
><em> I can feel in my head<em>

_Let me out, let me out_  
><em> Let me out, let me out<em>  
><em> Let me out, let me out<em>  
><em> Let me out, let me out<em>

_No more, I'm through_  
><em> You win, I'm dead<em>  
><em> You're sorry, sorry?<em>  
><em> No you're a lie!<em>

_It's over,_  
><em> Nothing here left alive<em>

_Let me out, let me out_  
><em> Let me out, let me out<em>  
><em> Let me out, let me out<em>  
><em> Let me out, let me out<em>

-Hole in the S

Silent Hill Origins OST

Vegeta was frustrated as he watched Bulma disappeared out of his sight as he stayed with frozen with shock. Why did he trust her? He was so frustrated with himself as to why he trusted her even if he was having an odd intuition this morning. Heck, why did he even saved her pathetic life in the first place? He reminded himself of that but that didn't fend off his anger. He felt betrayed. Why was she doing this to him?

There he sat on the wooden floor, hugging his knees. His teeth clenched in anger and the will to forget the pain in his chest that was ripping his heart. He could feel something inside him writher, and wanted to burst out. That something was calling for blood and destruction. It wanted to explode within him and control him once more. He curled up on the floor, trying to fight off the tempting urge, he knew to himself how he wanted it so much, but he also didn't want to be sealed into that stinking jar ever again.

_"Let me out, let me out. Let me control you. Let me take away that pathetic heart of yours. Please, I'm so thirsty right now… you don't have to worry about anything. I will kill that stupid wrench for you. And I will destroy this entire world for you."_

Vegeta thought he heard a voice inside his head. He knew it was the Saiyan Beast side that was tempting what little innocence he had. He felt his anger shook him this time, his eyes glowing blood red. The weakness caused by the around him seemed to fend off due to him anger that was rising… however…

"Shut up. No. Not now. Not yet. I don't need you to be putting me into another jar."

_"Please, you know how thirsty you are after those years being sealed-"_

"Shut… up…" he groaned.

"_But she betrayed you, that bitch should learn the lesson of never making the prince of all saiyans a fool, the hard way."_

Vegeta frowned.

_"Release me now and let me kill and destroy for you-"_

"Like I could…"

_"You don't think you can? How pathetic."_

"Shut up." He groaned even more, trying to maintain a control of himself as he felt the anger of the beast sleeping inside of him threatening to control him. When he looked up, he saw that the thunderclouds were already concentrating above him.

The darkness in his soul, which was also his bloodthirsty instinct as a Saiyan to kill and destroy everything around him was slowly torturing his mind and body. He didn't want it but he also wanted it either. Those feelings were confusing him.

A very sunny day, one with the bright blue sky and white puffy clouds that suddenly turned cloudy, and was probably threatening a storm. All the humans within the area were confused as to why the sudden phenomena has occurred. The weather reports reported that today was a clear bright sunny day.

_I am troubled_  
><em>mind stirred and rattled.<em>  
><em>Rattled by nothing.<em>  
><em>Troubled by tranquility.<em>  
><em>Stirred by a still sea.<em>  
><em>There are no waves, <em>  
><em>it is smooth as glass.<em>

_Then why so afraid? _  
><em>Why not at ease? <em>  
><em>Whats to be done if there have been no deeds? <em>  
><em>Is it the silence? <em>  
><em>Is it the peace? <em>  
><em>Who in their right mind would cower from that? <em>

_Let me ask you..._  
><em>whats more frightening? <em>  
><em>The sound, or the unknown thing that made the roar? <em>  
><em>What's more unnerving? <em>  
><em>The storm, or the calm before? <em>  
><em>What chills your blood? <em>  
><em>The face, or the mask that is worn? <em>

_The building suspense may break your heart, _  
><em>But there is still a tempest that has to start.<em>  
><em>You can shed tears, create your own rain, <em>  
><em>but the coming storm still remains.<em>  
><em>Stop. Stand.<em>  
><em>Be a man.<em>  
><em>Wait out the silence, stretch out your hand<em>  
><em>Help up a companion, meet every demand.<em>  
><em>Make use of the peace, take advantage the calm<em>  
><em>wait out the prologue, do nothing more wrong.<em>  
><em>Why tell the sick they're sick? <em>  
><em>Do you you think they don't know? <em>  
><em>Don't complain about your scrape<em>  
><em>You're obsessed with your own.<em>  
><em>You cower from nothing, <em>  
><em>they fear something real.<em>  
><em>Now, how big do your problems really feel? <em>  
><em>Self, I'm tired of you.<em>  
><em>You imagine the worst.<em>  
><em>Should lend hand to a friend, but you weep for they might leave.<em>  
><em>You think you're so useful? What would they cease to receive? <em>

_What's done is done_  
><em>There is still a sun.<em>  
><em>Rebuild the shelter, invite all in.<em>  
><em>maybe we'll survive when the storm begins. <em>

-The Calm Before the Storm

Herman Hoyte

A man wearing a white sailor uniform approached the spiky haired boy who looked like he was trying to get a hold of himself in the corner. He walked toward Vegeta with a smile, crouched next him.

"Hi, is your name Vegeta?" the handsome, dark haired sailor asked.

Vegeta's head moved half an inch, it looked like he shrugged at the sound of his voice.

_Mirror mirror on the wall_  
><em>how I want to kill them all<em>

The boy raised his head to look up to the man who dare speak to him.

The human was smiling back at him with a gentle, handsome face.

The beast inside him was telling Vegeta to kill that human. He was so... blood thirsty.

He could not deny it. The anger has made it worse. He wanted it so badly.

He wanted blood...

He wanted to kill...

He wanted to destroy...

So badly.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Sorry guys for making the suspense worse. Final Exams week kept me really busy this week. And the tragedy that I underwent last September. My mother died last September 17, 2012, and I was the only child, the only one to take care of her while she was confined in the hospital. Please understand that I don't own a PC and I have many problems this time that's why it takes so much time to update. By part 2, you'll know what happened to Bulma and that sailor man, and Vegeta. Is he going to kill him? Find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z and those peoms/songs italized above. I put the original authors or albums where I find it. That one from silent hill was a good listen.


	14. 11 prt 2: Conscience II

**Chapter 11 part 2: Conscience II**

"Hi, is your name 'Vegeta'?" asked the dark haired sailor man to the what seemed like, fearful boy who was sitting on the floor infront of him.

The flame haired Saiyan Prince was there, curled up in a small ball, trembling and trying to get a hold of himself from killing anyone who dare to get into him. He flinched at the sound of the sailor man's soft voice. The human infront of him was speaking to him as if he was some harmless, innocent, poor little _child_.

That human was terribly mistaken.

The sailor man took a radio from the back of his belt and began talking to someone. 'Ma'am, it is con firmed that there is a little boy wearing blue aboard the yacht."

There was a static sound before a voice from a woman answered. "Thank you, Officer Ron. Please do the favor of bringing him back to the port."

"I will, Ma'am." Ron put the radio back and told Vegeta. "Your cousin was left in the port and was looking for you. She thought she left you for a minute to go to the restroom but she saw the yacht was gone. I'm bringer you back to her, okay?"

'_Oblivious human'_, Vegeta thought as he slowly raised his head to look up at the warm, gentle smile in those handsome human features._ 'He doesn't know what he's getting himself into.'_

_'Kill him,_' a deep voice echoed within his mind. _'Kill him and drink his blood for me. You know very well how bloodthirsty you are right now.'_

"Uurgh!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and grunted once. His sharp eyes squinting halfway. His facial features showed pain. His fingers began to twitch involuntarily, looking for something to claw themselves in and feel the flow of fresh blood in them. He buried his face over his arms and writhed. His irises changing color from deep black to glowing crimson.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ron who was thinking he was experiencing some kind of pain. "Are you hurt somewhere?" He reached out his hand toward the prince but before he could touch him, Vegeta slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" in a reflex action, the young boy snarled at the sailor man, his teeth bared and his expression wild. Ron quickly took a step back and blinked at the look the boy was giving him. He was scary, especially those red eyes and sharp canines that told him the boys wasn't human. Vegeta also moved back and quickly recovered from his instincts before he could lash out and kill the human infront of him. He has to do something, get out of here so he would stop having thoughts of killing humans and destroying the world.

"You!" Vegeta addressed the scared human. "Get me out of here and return me to Bulma Briefs, NOW!"

Ron quickly nodded out of fear and said. "Y-yes, please follow me."

Vegeta slowly followed Ron towards a small boat, which they took to get back to the port. He refused any help from the human, and before they could reach the port, Vegeta collapsed due to the weakness brought to him by the seawater around them.

* * *

><p>At the Clinical office of the port, Bulma, who was lying on a clinic bed. The bleeding wasn't flowing that much, there was no open wound and she doesn't feel any sharp pain from that part anymore either, just a burning sensation and there was plain bleeding, as if the blood was coming out of her skin pores and not from a severe wound. She was brought to the clinic when the coast guard, a fat red haired woman thought she had an injury when she tried to ask help from them to find Vegeta. Moments after she was brought in there, she finally felt the bleeding in her chest stop. That was her nearest clue that Vegeta was anywhere one hundred meters near her and she sighed with relief.<p>

The door opened and a handsome sailor man came in with an unconscious Vegeta covered with a brown blanket in his arms. That instant, Bulma stood to her feet and hurriedly went to them.

"Thank you so much, officer!" Bulma beamed happily as she tried to take Vegeta in her arms. Oh, why does a small boy like him feel so heavy and... "uh... I'd like to know what happened to him?"

Ron swallowed nervously. "W-well... H-he just collapsed while we're on our way pack here. I don't really know what's wrong with him."

Bulma blinked. So Toran was right after all. Huge bodies of water was truly Vegeta's biggest weakness. She looked up at the tall sailor man and saw he was looking fearful. Did Vegeta show his true nature to him or what?

"Ahm... I guess you should bring him to the hospital, Miss Briefs. I think he's having a flue. He's burning hot." Ron suggested, still there was fear in his voice.

"Oh," Bulma mouthed. She put her palm over the Saiyan's forehead and immediately snatched it away. Damn, he's burning hot.

"S-sure, thanks."

"I... I guess I'll be going now." Ron said before he scrambled to his feet and literally ran away in fear.

* * *

><p>Bulma snatched a change of clothes from the clinic and immediately brought Vegeta to the nearest private hospital in the city, The Son Wukong hospital. He was brought to the emergency room where he was tended. The doctors and nurses attending to him had a difficult time assessing Vegeta for almost every vital sign was undetermined. The digital thermometer read ERROR. The Mercury thermometer leak within two seconds after being put to the boy. Pulse rate and heart rate are too fast for a human to count and they could hear three sounds in a heartbeat [lub-dub-lub] instead of two [lub-dub]. They were just able to calculate it through the respiratory rate.<p>

The doctors decided to put him into a warm room and feed him with paracetamol drops. Nurses tended to do sponge bath at him. Bulma contacted Toran to come over the hospital and help her. Toran immediately came over with a strange anxious expression, probably because he was so worried that Vegeta might go berserk anytime he wakes up and he feels that he's the only one probably capable of holding the destroyer off.

Bulma was checking on the boy's fever when Toran came into the room. He walked towards the side of the bed and watched at the unconscious Saiyan before he glared at the woman next to him.

"How's he?" Toran demanded.

"His fever wouldn't go down. The nurses couldn't even take his temperature and he's burning hot." Bulma responded.

"Hmmmm..." Toran muttered as he put his palm over the boy's forehead and immediately snatched it just like Bulma did before. Vegeta's really hot. Blazing hot...

"This isn't fever, Miss Briefs-,"

"Call me Bulma" the blue haired woman said.

"-Bulma.." Toran continued. "This is caused by his fire element ki that's raging inside of him to be unleashed. And as of now, it's on an uncontrolled state."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Author's Notes**: Happy (?) Birthday to me! =( It took a long time to update. *sigh* Since new year, I thought of a good New Year's resolution and I thought since I had a long three hour break every Tuesday at school, I'll try and update every Tuesday since TODAY (unless during major exam's week, sorry). Someone told me not to be affected a reader who last review who doesn't like it. To that person, I thank you for pointing out my mistakes and I appreciate it, but please, don't read if you don't like it and do not point that dislike out on a (very long) review. You can PM me for that matter if you want. Just don't read and simply leave if you don't like it because reviews like that is a huge blow to a writer's determination to write. Good reviews are what keeps us writers to write more for our readers, right? And the reason why I could not edit the story is because I don't have the time to do it (the same reason why I can't update) and the fact that I DON'T OWN a computer. Please understand that last (long) review was the reason why I didn't update for two long. I just lost my mother and I was hoping to see some short, good reviews for updating, hoping to lighten my mood up with it and that's what I'll get for it? What for am I writing my A/Ns to explain and tell you what's happening to me? Hope you understand. I just feel so bad lately.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 11 Part 3: Conscience III**


	15. 11 prt 3: Conscience III

**Chapter 11 part 3: Conscience III**

"W-what do you mean?" Bulma nervously asked Toran. "It's on an uncontrolled state, you say?"

"Yes, it's the reason why his temperature has risen this much. It's a normal reaction for him who suffered a trauma. I'm guessing, did you left him on some body of water, like a lake or sea or something?" Toran asked, looking at her with suspicious eyes. Bulma shrugged.

"Yes," she muttered as she lowered her head down in shame. She was guilty enough for what she has done and nervous enough she doesn't know what to do if ever Vegetadecides to destroy the planet as soon as he wakes up. She heard an exasperated breath from Toran.

"I remember warning you not to do something that would antagonize him, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why'd you still insist, stubborn one?" he said.

"It's because I wanted him to disappear and leave me alone."

"Well, you shouldn't have release him from being sealed in the first place."

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked up to his face. "Y-you know that?!" she said in surprise. How did he know she was tuhe one who released the seals so that the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds will be freed from his five hundred years of bondage?

"Of course," Toran replied. "And that was the reason why he won't leave you alone since you're the one completely responsible for him and everything he does. And as you told me, you have to pay him for saving your life twice."

"But I'm going to be one responsible for the death of everyone and everything in the universe when it comes to that."

Toran chuckled. "You're right. I hope you don't have any problems with guilt."

"Thank you," Bulma mumbled.

"But first, you better hope he'll forgive your irresponsibility and betrayal when he wakes up, Or else... What we fear might come. If he loses control, he will burn this entire place down."

Bulma nodded. Her face still full of guilt. Her body ran cold and she clenched her shaking hands in fear. Her breathing picking up while her thoughts was filled with her and the world's possible consequences because of her faults. She knew Vegeta was a very proud person in nature, and he hates it when someone's making a fool out of him. She thought he has the right to get angry at her for what she has done of making him suffer at his very own weakness. He may not forgive her because of it and the fact that she has gone too far now. Because of it... She flinched at the image in her brain about terrible chaos and destruction, and people screaming and dying, and Earth's doom. If it was true that incuring Vegeta's wrath could cause all of that, then she must do something to fend off his anger or else, the destruction of her home planet and the death of all humanity will forever be piled up in her conscience.

What could possibly fend off the Saiyan Prince's anger? She could only think of one thing. A thing that even the fiercest beasts in the universe could not even deny.

Food.

Bulma raised her head and turned it towards Toran, who was still standing beside the bed where the still unconscious prince was lying."Toran-kun, could you watch over him for me, please? I need to go out to buy dinner for us." Bulma asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks a lot. I'll be right back."

With that, Bulma left the hospital. It was already night time, she noticed. She hurried towards the nearest steakhouse and barbeque shop to buy Vegeta his favorites. She hoped it could make him feel much better.

* * *

><p>Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the fluoroscent bulb that enlightened the small private hospital room and wondered where he was.<p>

"Oh, you're awake," he heard a familiar voice said somewhere in his left. Vegeta turned his head slightly towards the source and he found Toran sitting with his legs crossed at a long white sofa on the side of the room. The purple haired hunter was reading a hard bound novel Vegeta read to have been titled 'Doomsday'.

"Where am I?" Vegeta demanded as he sat up in the bed.

"The hospital," Toran responded as he put the book down, walked towards the boy and without warning, put him palm over the boy's forehead. From what he felt, the burning fever was gone and Vegeta's temperature was back to his normal 105 degrees farenheit.  
>Vegeta sneered and inmediately slapped Toran's hand away from him.<p>

"Where is Bulma Briefs?!" he demanded. Damn if he didn't sound like he's ready to kill Toran if he didn't answer him now.

"S-she's out. Buying dinner for us." Toran sounded stuttering and his panic seemed to amuse the Saiyan Prince for a second before the boy turned his head away and snorted.

"Hmmph!"

"How are you feeling?" Toran asked. His panic about Vegeta's hot temper won't leave him alone. He must be alert and prepared for any signs.

"Don't you dare ask me such a stupid question, fool." Vegeta snapped at him.

Toran blinked and snapped too. "Of course. Why would I even ask such an obvious question? You are a monster after all, so you're alright. But Bulma's so worried she wanted to apologize."

"_S__h__e__'__s__p__r__o__b__a__b__l__y__w__o__r__r__i__e__d__t__h__a__t__s__h__e__w__i__l__l__d__i__e__f__o__r__w__h__a__t__s__h__e__h__a__s_ _d__o__n__e__t__o__m__e__,_"Vegeta thought to himself.

"The issue between me and the woman is none of your concern so don't you dare butt in our own private business and better mind your own, little hunter." Vegeta told him.

"Please don't call me 'little' and as for physical stature, I think you're the 'little' one in here."

Vegeta only snorted back.

"So, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're here because you wanted another beating from me?"

Toran rolled his eyes and snorted.  
>"It is my business to prevent you from killing and destroying."<p>

"And that's why you're here?"

"Yes."

Vegeta gave out a loud evil cackle with a slight sound of amusement. Toran jumped at his sudden laughter.

Vegeta glared at his hunter with a look of insanity in his eyes. "Foolish boy. Do I even look like I'm going to kill and destroy anytime now?" and that question seemed ironic in its sense.

"Don't you? I think you're mad enough to do so. And that look in your face is one clue."

The Saiyan prince's crazed, sadistic look shifted into a cold, serious glare. "DON'T MAKE ME ANGRIER WITH YOUR OVERWORRINESS, FOOL! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE! Not this time!" he shouted at Toran.

"How sure are you of that?"

"One hundred of millions percent! Now, get out of my face before I change my mind and give you what you feared!"

"I'm sorry," Toran muttered, looking down.

Vegeta's angry glare softened a little with that apology. However, when the door suddenly opened and he found Bulma walk in, his angry mood came back and he tried his best not to show it.

"Oh! I see that you're finally back, Vegeta! How are you feeling?" Bulma grinned, trying her best not show her sudden fear of finding him awake as soon as she entered.

The boy didn't answer her. He instead turned his eyes to Toran and ordered him. "You! Get out and leave us alone! Now!"

"Eh?" Bulma and Toran mouthed in unison. Bulma hoped not for Toran to leave because she feared for her life's consequence and there will be no one to defend her. However, Toran decided to go.

"I'll be right outside-" Toran told her but Vegeta's order cut him off.

"I don't need you eavesdropping to our conversations, Toran. Get OUT of this place, NOW!"

"-the hospital." Toran shrugged before he ran out of the room as quick as he can.

"T-Toran-kun!" Bulma cried out and was about to follow him when Vegeta shouted at her.

"You will stay RIGHT here, woman and you will NEVER leave this room until I say so if you know what's _b__e__t__t__e__r_ for you!"

Bulma slowly turned to the boy and tried not to look at his dark, sharp eyes glaring at her with fire. She kept her head low. Vegeta shifted his glare to the paper bags in her hands. His superhuman sense of smell caught the scent of grilled meat inside those things and it made his anger fend off a little. However, he won't let this pathetic human girl out her sins so easily.

"Why did you leave me in that yacht when I wasn't looking?" he questioned her in a cold yet commanding voice that told Bulma to answer the truth with a threat.

"I didn't, I was left in the port when I was looking for a restroom." Bulma mumbled.

"There are restrooms in the yacht-"

"-they're full."

"Why do you keep on searching for my weakness? Do you really want me to get out of your hair so badly? Do I annoy you? Have you forgotten that all you do to me is my prize for winning the challenge of your own wager and your payment for me saving your life twice? OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO TEST MY PATIENCE?!"

Bulma flinched at the sound of his child voice suddenly shouting at her despite his earlier tone. She automatically responded: "No, I'm NOT." which brought Vegeta's anger further to the edge.

"That's it! I have no time for these LIES!" Vegeta shouted and his reaction made Bulma shut her mouth up and step back. "I knew from the very start what you were planning to do. That was the reason why I refused to go this morning. I had this strange intuition that you're planning something like this. My intuition never had failed me. You took advantage of my favor of food and I was a fool to allow you to do it. You made me fool, woman. And I totally hate it when somebody makes a fool out of the PRINCE of all Saiyans and the legendary DESTROYER of worlds!

"No one _d__a__r__e__d_ to do this me simply because they feared the consequences of my wrath. _Y__o__u_ are the _f__i__r__s__t_one."

"I'm sorry..." Bulma muttered, still looking down in shame.

"The damage was done, woman. You made me suffer. I was frustrated enough to want to destroy this mudball of a planet now, but it would not be fair for me if I won't let you suffer even worse than what happened to me. I never forgive those who hurt my pride. I showed them no mercy. But don't worry, I'll show you something you'll never forget for the rest of your life."

Bulma backed away from him and she saw how the anger he felt made his black irises change color to bright red.

And then suddenly, everything went black for her.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued Next Chapter<strong>

**Next Chapter:** chapter 11 part 4: Conscience IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, though I wished I owned Vegeta like many of us. =))

**a/n:** Hi! I just realized that I could type on an app in my phone just send it in my email. So here's the next 2 chaps (and the last 2 parts of ch 11). Just realized I wrote that much! Hahaha! I hope you guys enjoys my new updates. Just to make up for not updating for too long. Please click on the next chap for the continuation.


	16. 11 prt 4: Conscience IV

**Chapter 11 part 4: Conscience IV**

Bulma's body wobbled as the paper bags in her hands dropped to the floor. She collapsed to her back in the sofa with her eyes open and distant.

Inside her, she felt so heavy. Her body seemed to fall down into deep, deep, deep nothingness, pulling her into an immeasurable blackness she thought was already death. Is she already dying?

Then she crashed into a rocky ground in a loud thud. When she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in the hospital room anymore. She was above of one of the rocky mountains that surrounded some desserted land. She noticed that the sky was tainted green, black and a strange crimson. The temperature of the surroundings was hot. Once she got up, she realized that the crimson was fire and the black was a thick cloud of smoke. She heard several loud, painful screams below. She peaked below her and found the screams were coming from the people who were being burned alive by the blazing flames that consumed the entire ground below her.

"Everyone run! The legendary destroyer has lost it!" she heard someone scream in extreme fear. Then, another wave of new painful screams filled her ears.

Bulma frantically looked around, wondering what's going on when she heard a loud cackle somewhere beside her. When she looked towards its source, she found three men with monkey tails around their waists and wearing gold and black armor, standing on the next rock on her left. The chuckle came from an enormous, bulky, bald man with a mustache over his wide, sadistic grin.

"Well now, they had it." The bald man snickered, his tone one of amusement. "They tried to insult Prince Vegeta's _p__r__e__c__i__o__u__s_ pride, now they'll suffer his wrath."

"Kakarot! Do something!" the other male standing next to the bald man panicked. He has long, dark, spiky hair that reached the back of his knees and a pair of sharp, black eyes. He was bulky and tall, but not as much as the bald one. He turned his head to look at the man with spiky hair that stood in six different directions and whose back was on him. That man was watching the fire with anxious eyes.

Bulma was mesmerized when she looked at the man named Kakarot. He looked so handsome. She remembered that Vegeta has mentioned to her that he's the _Legendary Seventh __Warrior_, Son Goku_,_who used to be his best friend and the person responsible for his five hundred years of being sealed inside the sacred jar in the temple. Then she wondered why she was in here. Why was she in this place? Is this even reality or just a dream or is she really dead enough to have seen such an event that probably happened almost five hundred years ago?

"I-I'm sorry, Raditz-niisan." Kakarot told the long haired Saiyan. "I can't do anything now. It's too late to do so. He's going on a total rampage and he's not going to stop until he kills everyone in this planet. Other than that, this planet has only two minutes left before he totally destroy it with his power."

"We need to retreat, now!" the bald man ordered.

"Yes, Nappa," Raditz and Kakarot said in unison.

And before they took off the sky to retreat, Bulma noticed the look of sympathy upon Kakarot's face.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say to her. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Is he speaking to her? Then he turned to the fire below him and sighed. "Prince Vegeta. What has become of you?" he said and she noticed the tone of sadness when speak those words. Then all three Saiyans blasted off the rock where they previously stood and flew somewhere.

"Wait!" Bulma choked out. Didn't they just mentioned that Vegeta's on a total rampage and the planet has less than two minutes left before it reduce to spacedust? Didn't Kakarot notice her just now? Then why didn't they bring her with them. Why did they just took off to save themselves and leave a helpless human girl to die here?

Her question was answered once when Vegeta, in his adult form, appeared within the blazing flames. The rock where she was suddenly crumpled to dust, making her fall down the desserted ground beneath it. Once she was able to recover from the pain and looked up. She found a wild animalistic expression on the supposedly handsome face of the Saiyan prince. His eyes were dilated in pure rage with his irises glowing bright red. His full lips were pulled back from his sharp teeth that revealed his fangs in an animalistic snarl. His body was trembling in total bloodlust, and his fingers twitched in desparation to rip someone's body off to pieces. Other than that, what scared Bulma most was the blood that covered the prince. Red blood that must have come from his unlucky victims had covered him. Painting his face, spilled in his white and golden armor, tainting his white gloves and dripping from his red and orange cape. There was too much blood. And Vegeta's image infront of her would mistake the Prince of all Saiyans for the 'Prince of Death.'

And damn, he was hovering towards her as if the prey he was looking for was her.

Bulma's immediate response was to back off and run for her life. For her, it seemed that talking to him in his current state would be useless. She remembered what Vegeta had told her in his story about his past that night of the red moon.

'_I __w__a__s __a __b__e__r__s__e__r__k__e__r __a__n__d __w__h__e__n __I__'__m __a__t __i__t__, __n__o __o__n__e_ _c__o__u__l__d __e__v__e__r __s__t__o__p __m__e __f__r__o__m __m__y __S__a__i__y__a__n __i__n__s__t__i__n__c__t__s __t__o __k__i__l__l __a__n__d __d__e__s__t__r__o__y__. __T__h__a__t__'__s __w__h__a__t __a __n__o__r__m__a__l __S__a__i__y__a__n __d__o__e__s__,__k__i__l__l __a__n__d __d__e__s__t__r__o__y __a__n__d __m__i__n__e __w__a__s __t__o__t__a__l__l__y __u__n__c__o__n__t__r__o__l__l__a__b__l__e__. __B__e__c__a__u__s__e __o__f__t __h__i__s __I __w__a__s __c__a__l__l__e__d __t__h__e _Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. _I __k__i__l__l__e__d __t__r__i__l__l__i__o__n__s __o__f __l__i__v__e__s __a__n__d __d__e__s__t__r__o__y__e__d __a __h__u__n__d__r__e__d__s_ _o__f __p__l__a__n__e__t__s __b__e__f__o__r__e__, __i__n __t__h__e __w__a__k__e __o__f __m__y __u__n__c__o__n__t__r__o__l__l__a__b__l__e __r__a__m__p__a__g__e__.__'__**[**__**1**__**]**_

'_H__e__'__s __l__o__s__t __i__t__,__**'**_ Kakarot had said before. It sounded like a warning to her but she ignored it until she has found and realized what he meant.

Bulma wasn't so sure why he was hunting her. She swore she heard him roar in frustration as soon as she run. She must find somewhere to hide in. Somewhere he couldn't see her, even if she knew it within herself that it was useless to hide from him.

He's still hunting her. Though it was kind of strange why it felt so slow to her. Again, '_why is he hunting her?_'She thought to herself. Was this happening to her because of her terrible mistake of making him suffer in the yacht this morning? But she thought these events happened almost five hundred years ago as evidenced by the existence of Son Goku? And why was she even here?

She didn't realize that she was no longer in her physical body. Her thoughts were inside the person responsible for insulting Vegeta's pride some minutes ago.

Bulma slammed herself hard into something like a concrete wall and she backed away to find that Vegeta has appeared infront of her. She instinctively backed away from him. In a faster than lightning movement, Vegeta grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the side. She screamed and hit a wall that instantly shuddered on her impact. It was painful it was hard to imagine it was just a dream. Vegeta slowly walked towards her, like a predator ready to eat its found prey. Bulma shrieked as she tried to move away but it was too painful. All she could do and her only chance of survival was to open her mouth to beg him and try to get him back to his senses.

"Vegeta... Please, stop this. It's me..." Bulma cried. "I-I'm sorry I-I..."

However, her words didn't seem to reach him. Was he even listening to her?

And then suddenly, Vegeta leaped to her throat and attacked her. Bulma screamed.

A ripping, agonizing pain hit her. It felt as if she was being attacked by some kind of animal. She decided to close her eyes, she didn't want to realize that it was actually Vegeta who was doing this to her.

The animal had ripped her body to pieces, pulled out several internal organs out of her and feed in her blood. The bloody murder she was experiencing was strange to her. Wasn't she supposed to be dead right from the moment when the animal attacked her? Right this moment she wished to die just to escape the excrutiating pain consuming her.

Behind the ripping sound of her body, she could hear Vegeta's evil cackle. It seemed that he was rather enjoying his last slaughter till the last drop of her blood. Now, it was so hard to imagine an animal doing it to her. The sound of his voice was one proof that it was the Saiyan prince, himself. And that's when she cried out him.

"Please! Stop it! Stop it,Vegeta! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm begging of you to please stop!"

Then, everything went black for her.

_Death was a good thing_, she thought. There was no pain any longer. There was neither any sound of ripping nor snarling nor evil laughter. It was such a good thing. Peaceful. It was like lying in a soft white cloud. And she was happy with it.

* * *

><p>Bulma snapped her eyes open. The white fluorescent lights blinding her and she blinked, wondering what just happened. She realized she was hyperventilating and found that cold sweat was covering her. Her body still trembling in trauma due to that nightmare.<p>

"So, how was my little movie?" she almost jumped at the sound of [kid] Vegeta's voice suddenly speaking to her. There was a tone of amusement in his voice. She turned to him and saw him staring at her coldly, waiting for a response. She immediately stood up from the sofa and approached him willingly. Her eyes begging, with tears falling from them. The boy flinched at the look in her face.

'_Damn it, they look exactly like each other_.' Vegeta thought to himself.

He waited. She took his hand and his cold expression twisted into confusion.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, forgive me," Bulma begged. "I promise I won't do it again."

Vegeta slapped her hand away and turned away from her.

"Did you suffer?" he asked. "Did you get scared?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good, now we're even." he said before he turned eyes on her. "You're now forgiven."

Bulma let out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"You should have learned your lesson to choose who you mess with. If you are really annoyed by my presence then don't worry about getting rid of me ever again. As soon as you're fully healed, I'll leave you alone as you wished. I promise you that."

"Okay..."

"What you saw in that illusion... I don't want to become like that again.

"Now discharge me out of this place, NOW!"

"Yes," Bulma said before she walked towards the paper bags and handed them over the boy. Vegeta took them and gestured her to leave.

When Bulma was out if the room. She thought how she was scared of Vegeta after witnessing that illusion. She will do what Vegeta just wanted and would wait for him to leave her alone on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 12 part 1: Friendship I

**Notes:** 1: see ch 7: The Legendary Destroyer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, though I wished I owned Vegeta like many of us. =))

**a/n:** I may update or edit this upcoming week I promise to edit the typo errors in this fic and add some other events with in the story so please look forward to it. =)

If anyone would like to share a fanart, please do so. I'd be more than happy to see some fanart based on my story. Just please give me credits. I do some black spot illustrations on my account on deviantart (my pen name there is Jiita) so please check my account in there too. =))

If you have questions, please review or PM me.

The full volume and chapter list of this fanfic is available on my journal on deviantart.

I'm excited on the upcoming DBZ movie Kami to Kami (Battle of Gods) and was wondering what Vegeta's role might be. I was hoping that if there was this God of Destruction character named Bills, would they remember naming (Majin) Vegeta as the Prince of Destruction in Japan? Hahaha! xD I hope they remember.

That's all.


	17. 12 prt 1: Friendship I

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Volume 1: The Boy With the Flaming Hair**

"One boy holds the fate of the entire universe. With his power alone, he could easily destroy it."

Summary: When Bulma Briefs, seventeen, visited the Seventh Warrior's temple. She unwillingly released the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for being sealed for five hundred years. Vegeta may look like a child, but don't be fooled, he has the overwhelming power that could destroy the entire universe! And these two just unwillingly got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 (part 1)<strong>

**友情 I**

_Yūjō I_

**Friendship** **I**

* * *

><p>"You don't want the food?" Bulma asked as she watched Vegeta sniff at the styrofoam where his pork barbeque was. The boy was glaring at the food suspiciously. They, along with Toran who just entered when Bulma left the room earlier, were waiting for the doctor's permission to discharge the boy. Vegeta refused to wait for someone and he attempted to escape but he was hungry. He'd rather eat first but...<p>

"How sure are you these aren't poisoned or anything?" he asked as he looked up to her, pointing at the food. Not like poisons could affect him but in his weakest, sealed, child state, who knows it might have an effect?

"I thought I'm forgiven?" Bulma pouted, suddenly hurt.

"Being forgiven doesn't mean the assurance of you not doing the same mistake again. If you betrayed a man's trust, it wasn't going to be easy to bring it back. Being forgiven doesn't mean I trust you the same as I did before."

"But I promised you, right?"

"Promises are made to be broken, woman."

"No, I won't betray your trust anymore. Trust me."

"Then try your best to make me believe."

"Well let's see... First of all, it wasn't going to be my fault if you get food poisoning, we'll press charges against the shop where I bought that if ever you're poisoned. But trust me, those aren't poisoned."

"Eat it first."

"W-what?"

Vegeta let out a childish grin as he raised his hand to offer her the barbeque. "Take a bite."

Bulma sighed and took the food from the boy's hand. She took he stick and took a bite of the barbeque, chewed and swallowed.

"See, it wasn't poisoned." Bulma told him.

"Then it's yours." Vegeta mumbled.

"What?"

Vegeta let out an amused laugh.

"You ate it already. It's yours. I'll take another one on the bag. I'm sure you're hungry. I think I heard you and Toran's stomachs growling while you watch me glaring at the food. So I think you should help yourselves as well."

Bulma blinked and blushed. And she forced a laugh. "Thanks."

Vegeta turned to Toran and saw him hiding his face in the book he was reading, suddenly embarrassed. He let out a loud laugh at his hunter's reaction.

"Come and take something, Toran. Before I change my mind of sharing my food." he said.

Toran put his book down and sheepishly grinned back. He stood up from the sofa and took his food. The three of them began eating dinner in silence.

A few minutes later after dinner, the pediatrician came in and after doing a few check ups in the boy who was controlling her mind upon the entire checkup session, finally discharged him. No one, not even Toran noticed how Vegeta controlled the pediatrician's mind in order to discharge him.

Once Vegeta, Bulma and Toran were at the out of the hospital and waited for a cab to go home.

"Thanks a lot, Toran-kun," Bulma said to the handsome purple haired guy beside her.

"Sure, no problem." Toran grinned back. "And besides, we don't need to worry about the Saiyan anymore. He's as healthy as a monster now."

"What's that?" Vegeta growled. Bulma laughed.

"Whoops," Toran mouthed.

"You'll pay for that, little hunter!"

"Nyeh!" Toran stucked his tongue out and Vegeta rolled his eyes before he hit Toran with a punch, which the hunter was able to block. Vegeta snarled in annoyance that the hunter was able to block that and he continued to attack him with rapid punches and kicks but Toran was able to block them all.

"Hey, stop fighting here!" Bulma hissed.

"Sure! But he's attacking me!" Toran said while continuing to block. He was getting tired now of blocking the boy's relentless attacks, in which he noticed were becoming stronger and faster with every attack. He noticed an evil smirk spread across the Saiyan prince's lips during their little fight.

"Huhahahahaha!" Vegeta cackled as he released more rapid attacks in which Toran was already having a hard time to block. He's enjoying his game even more. "Check this out little hunter! I may not be nearly as powerful as my true form but my child physique is a way faster than my adult form! Tyaaah!" he began to release even faster punches and then Toran was able to let his guard down.

"W-what?!" Toran was shocked and one single punch in his face from Vegeta had sent him rolling down to the ground a few meters away from the prince.

Bulma screamed. "Hey Vegeta, stop that!"

Toran looked up to the boy who was looking so smugly back at him. He was taken aback by that single punch and was quickly alerted by how fast and strong that punch was. Considering how it was able to knock him out, the force and power of that punch was actually enough for Vegeta to kill a human or destroy a huge mountain to dust. Toran wiped his bleeding lip and stood up. His thoughts were already alert and confused.

_"What's the meaning of this With his powers sealed and in his child state, he shouldn't be able to release this much force in his attacks. But just now...The more I block his attacks,the fiercer they become. What's wrong now?" Toran thought within himself._

"What's the matter, boy? I guess I shocked you too much, huh?" Vegeta taunted. His arms crossed infront of his chest and his eyes and smirk were smug.

"Alright, I give up," Toran said as he struggled to stand up and walked back towards where Bulma stood. Vegeta followed him, smiling childishly.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked Toran.

"Yeah, Vegeta's back as strong as a child monster now- _Aw!_" Toran rubbed the side of his abdomen where Vegeta just punched him again. He gave the boy a dark glare while Vegeta grinned back at him.

"I can't believe you still could inflict this much power on your punches, it's painful." Toran said.

Vegeta didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult to his pride.

"Don't underestimate me, Toran. It's not my fault you let your guard down." Vegeta said. "You should train harder, you won't defeat me if you continue to sit back and relax and being a weakling fool!"

"Heh!" Toran snorted before he looked back to the human girl with them. "I guess I'll be going home now before _someone_ continues to make me _his _very own, personal punching bag."

Vegeta cackled.

"Yeah, sure, bye." Bulma muttered before Toran took off into the sky.

"So you know Toran, eh?" Vegeta murmured, his eyes glaring up suspiciously at the blue haired girl standing next to him.

"Yeah, we kind of met in the library a few days ago while you and Shinichi were at the arcade." Bulma replied.

"And you knew?"

"Yes. He told me he was supposed to be the one hunting you down and kill you... or reseal you back to the sacred jar."

"Maybe you were wondering why he hasn't done that yet."

"Kind of." she admitted.

"I defeated him."

"Really? When was this?"

"That night of the red moon while you were unconscious. It was easy, actually," Vegeta smiled, a short chuckle escaped from between his perfect white teeth. "I gave him the chance to train harder and we'll have a rematch by the next red moon night before I send this mudball of a planet to oblivion."

Bulma quickly looked at the child next to her. Her heart pounding with shock and fear when she remembered that horrible illusion he made her watch moments ago. She suddenly felt fear for her home planet.

"No, you won't..." she mumbled. Vegeta looked up at her with raised eyebrow. "No, you won't!" she shouted at him. "W-why are you doing this? You can't do that- I-I mean- why destroy the Earth? I thought you were enjoying yourself here?"

"You think so?"

Bulma took a while to answer,"...Yes."

Vegeta snorted. "I am the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, it is my job to destroy worlds that doesn't even deserve to exist to my liking. This planet holds lots of bitter memories that should be forgotten."

"Still you can't do that!"

"And what can you do to stop me?" the Saiyan prince challenged.

Another question that caught Bulma in a few moments of silence before she answered defeated. "Nothing, I guess but..."

Vegeta watched at her as she fell to her knees and began begging him. He immediately looked around, embarrassed at the scene this stupid woman had started. "W-what do you think you're doing, woman! Stand up! This is embarrassing!" he growled under his breath as he noticed a few humans not far from them looking at their direction.

"Please, I'm begging you not to destroy my home planet, I'll give you anything you want just please don't..."

Vegeta grinned at her still looking around. "If you don't stand this instant I'll definitely start now."  
>She began to shed tears and Vegeta quickly distanced himself from her. "Stop weeping, you idiot! Save it for the night I kill you! I'm not yet destroying Earth now!"<p>

"And promise me you'll never."

"That's not something for you to decide. You released me, this is the price. You really shouldn't have released me in the first place if you know what was better for you. It's wasn't my fault you were a cowardly fool."

Bulma's tears stopped as she glared back at him angrily. Her pretty face frowning while her large round eyes had a spark of fire in them. _That ungrateful little brat. _She didn't expect to hear those words come from his own mouth._ A cowardly fool _he said.

"Well, I shouldn't be if _Nobody_ here didn't actually threaten me." Bulma mumbled angrily, rolling her eyes.

Vegeta snorted and smirked. "Now, I like that look. It suits you much better."

Bulma stood up, defeated, as she wiped the tears with the heel of her hand. Sniffing, she realized it was no use to beg the heartless child monster to spare her world. Now, she didn't know what to do and hopelessly rooted for Toran to win their upcoming battle. It's their only chance of survival.

For Vegeta, this wasn't the first time someone has begged him and offered him anything he wanted in order for him to spare their world from being destroyed. Though he took the offer, he never promised not to destroy someone's home planet in exchange of it. He was one little treacherous brat after all.

However, there's something within the resemblance between Bloom that was making his cold heartedness melt _a little._

"Fine," Vegeta told her. "As long as I'm having fun and you keep me entertained then I will not destroy this world."

Bulma's eyes shined with a small spark of hope and she gave out a hopeful smile. _So there's a chance after all._

* * *

><p><strong>an**: It's a late late late update again. T_T Why? I was sick due to severe dysmenorrhea for two weeks and then my internet in my phone had problems I could not send my drafts in my email and then Midterms week just came. I apologize again and again. =( If you guys have some questions you can pm me or review me. =)

The Next Page would be more on the Main Character Profiles and a bit of trivia. The Next Part of this Chapter will be posted sometime. (I can't promise now. huhuhu...T_T) Thanks a lot reading!


	18. Intermission: Trivias xD

**Author's Note: The Following are trivial Things about the story. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and the quotes I borrowed from it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profiles: Part 1<strong>

VEGETA

**full name:** Prince Vegeta Benolencé Miyasen VI  
><strong>preffered name:<strong> Vegeta  
><strong>nicknames<strong>: Jiita, Proud Saiyan Prince, Enpatsu-chan (Flame-haired boy), Monster, Child Monster, Monkey, Little Tiger  
><strong>age<strong>: 517 years old (physically 5 years old (child state) / physically 17 years old (adult state)  
><strong>birthdate<strong>: January 19, 1493  
><strong>star sign<strong>: Capricorn  
><strong>species<strong>: Saiyan  
><strong>title:<strong> The Prince of all Saiyans and the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds

**PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS**  
><strong>height<strong>: 3'5" (child) 5'3" (adult)  
><strong>weight<strong>: 73 lbs (child), 123 lbs (adult)  
><strong>Hair<strong>: Has spiky hair that stood upright with flaming apprearance. color: Dark brown, almost black.  
><strong>Eyes<strong>: Sharp and chinky. color: black/red  
><strong>Skin Tone<strong>: Medium Tan  
><strong>Others<strong>: Usually seen weating blue tank top, blue spandex pants, white gloves and boots that could expand within his size. Also has a monkey like tail at the base of his back whenever he intends to show it.

**SPECIAL ABILITIES:**  
>Powers: -Has Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, immunity and durability. He can manipulate ki, moonlight and fire. He can control the natural phenomena. He can use ki to cleanse his body. He can transform into an Oozaru during full moon, and the Legendary State of Super Saiyan, his powers multiply during red moon, can create a spirit like form of himself (ch.1 and 2), he can retract his tail at will. He can create an artificial full moon on his own.<p>

**Notable Techniques:** Dirty Fireworks (ch7), Power Ball (ch.12), Super Galick Blaster, Final Flash and the Big Bang Attack (ch.34), Super Explosive Wave (ch 35)

**Weaponry**: the Blood Excalibur that could absorb the opponent's ki while making the user stronger in battle.

**RELATIONSHIPS**: King Vegeta Miyasen V and Queen Caulie Miyasen are his parents. His siblings are Princess Saya and Prince Tarble Miyasen. His best friend was Kakarot Daucus. His personal attendant was Nappa. His other subjects are Raditz Daucus and Onio Cepa. Toran Kanzaki is his great (x12) grandnephew. He was bonded to Bloom Hirai and later to Bulma Briefs

**LIKES:**  
><strong>Food:<strong> meat, especially roast, steaks and barbeque.  
><strong>Drinks<strong>: Juice, Dark Chocolate Shakes.  
><strong>Color<strong>: Blue, Black and red  
><strong>Hobby<strong>: Eating, Training, Reading, Playing Video games  
><strong>Movies<strong>: Horror  
><strong>Books:<strong> _Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë, the Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad_  
><strong>Favorite Character:<strong> Heathcliff  
><strong>Games<strong>: Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Guitar Hero  
><strong>Hangout<strong>: Minako Furukawa's Barbeque Shop  
><strong>People<strong>: Bloom Hirai and Bulma Briefs.

**DISLIKES:**  
><strong>Food<strong>: Vegetables  
><strong>Drinks<strong>: Alcohol (for the moment)  
><strong>Color<strong>: Pink  
><strong>Hobby<strong>: Shopping  
><strong>People<strong>: Yamcha Takenouchi

* * *

><p>BULMA<p>

**full name:** Bulma Katerina Briefs  
><strong>preffered name<strong>: Bulma  
><strong>nicknames:<strong> Onna, Woman, Servant woman, human girl  
><strong>age:<strong> 16 years old.  
><strong>birthdate:<strong> March 12, 1996  
><strong>star sign<strong>: Pisces  
><strong>species<strong>: Human

**PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS**  
><strong>height:<strong> 5"4  
><strong>weight:<strong> 106 lbs  
><strong>Hair<strong>: Has shoulder length hair color: Blue  
><strong>Eyes<strong>: Has huge round eyes color: blue  
><strong>Skin Tone:<strong> Rosy White

**Relationships:** Doctor Junpei and Head Chef Tiffany Briefs are her parents. Kaori Briefs is her cousin. Chichi Mao is her best friend. Marron Akiyama, Juuhachigo and Shinichi Jinsony are her close friends. Her boyfriend is Yamcha Takenouchi. She is bonded to Prince Vegeta.

**LIKES:**  
><strong>Food:<strong> strawberry  
><strong>Drinks<strong>: strawberry milk shakes  
><strong>Color<strong>: green, pink  
><strong>Hobby<strong>: studying, chatting, hanging out with friends  
><strong>People<strong>: Yamcha Takenouchi, Vegeta

**DISLIKES**:  
><strong>Food:<strong> Vegetables  
><strong>Drinks<strong>: Vegetable juice  
><strong>Hobby<strong>: Becoming Vegeta's caregiver

* * *

><p>BLOOM<p>

**full name**: Bloom Catherine Hirai  
><strong>preffered name:<strong> Bloom  
><strong>nicknames<strong>: Onna, Woman, Servant woman, human girl  
><strong>age:<strong> 16 years old  
><strong>birthdate<strong>: March 12, 1494  
><strong>date of death<strong>: April 7, 1510  
><strong>star sign<strong>: Pisces  
><strong>species<strong>: Human

**PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS**  
><strong>height<strong>: 5"4  
><strong>weight<strong>: 106 lbs  
><strong>Hair<strong>: Has long hair usually seen tied with a red lace in a high ponytail, color: Blue  
><strong>Eyes<strong>: Has huge round eyes color: blue  
><strong>Skin Tone:<strong> Rosy White

**Relationships**: Jun and Sakura Hirai are her parents. Pangja Hirai is her older brother. She was bonded to Prince Vegeta.

**LIKES**:  
><strong>Food<strong>: strawberry  
><strong>Drinks<strong>: water  
><strong>Color:<strong> pink  
><strong>Hobby<strong>: Reading books  
><strong>People<strong>: Prince Vegeta

**DISLIKES**:  
><strong>Food:<strong> Vegetables  
><strong>Drinks<strong>: Vegetable juice  
><strong>Hobby<strong>: Becoming Vegeta's personal slave

* * *

><p><strong>Basis and Inspirations<strong>

**The following are the basis and inspirations of the entire story. Which are mostly based from the original DBZ series. **

**1. Bulma's Nightmare! (DBZ ep. 59: Destination: Guru (ブルマが危ない! 四星球はフリーザの手に, _Buruma ga Abunai! Sushinchu wa Furiza no Te ni_) **

**Vegeta**: You! I finally found you! You're going to learn. No one makes a fool out of Vegeta!

**Bulma**: Ahh..

.**Vegeta**: Grrr...grr...now where's my dragonball?

**Bulma**: Ahh...ahh...it's...over there.

**Vegeta**: Grr...don't toy with me.

**Bulma**: Ahh...I...I'm not. It's right there.

**Vegeta**: I don't have time for these lies!

**Bulma**: This...this can't be happening. I...I told him. Listen to me! It's right behind you! No! I'm too pretty to die! (Bulma wakes up from her nightmare)

==== This scene provided me the inspiration for the prologue and the last scene in chapter 5.

_"You lost in your own wager, woman." Vegeta said to her. "And now it is time for me to take my prize."_

_The prize was her death. Oh, Kami..._

_He closed his face slowly towards her right ear. She could feel his hot breath as he breathe against the skin of her neck, sending goose bumps all throughout her body._

_"I'll make it quick, I promise you that. You will not feel much pain." he whispered in her ear before he pulled away from her. As he clawed his right hand in the air meant to strike her heart, he watched her close her eyes and pray silently, a teardrop falling from each of her eyelids._

_"Yamcha, I love you." were the last words he heard from her before he thrust his clawed hand into her chest in a flash of lightning fast speed._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Vegeta's Power Up during the Saiyan Arc (DBZ ep 30: Goku vs. Vegeta (限界を超えた熱い戦い! 悟空対ベジータ, <em>Genkai o Koeta Atsui Tatakai! Gokū Tai Bejīta<em>)**

*Vegeta powers himself up as dark storm clouds gather overhead and rocks begin floating up into the air. Pillars of rocks collapse and Vegeta is surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shakes and the air is crackling with all of the energy floating around. Goku is shocked by such amazing power and even seems to begin feeling worried. Somewhere else, blond Launch is sitting on a bar-stool, a drink in hand, while she is listening to the news of the battle over the radio. The bartender turns off the news, disappointed that he may never know what happens. He then notice Launch, who seems to be very drunk, and yells at her not to fall asleep there. Hearing something outside, Launch leaves the bar and sees hordes of crows fleeing from the rampage caused by Vegeta's rising power.

=== This scene inspired me in writing his transformation scene in Chapter 5 and Chapter 32.

_Bulma watched him as he slowly turned around to see the bright full moon in the dark sky. Soon darkness began to spread acroos the sky like a black cloak. A huge dark circle began to envelope the mystical moon in a slow pace from left to right as the boy began to whimpered in pain. A painful transformation is about to change him as the lunar eclipse, the rise of the red moon began. The yellowish white moon began to change color to orange and red orange slowly spreading in it. As this happened, the boy cried in pain, in entire frame trembling, gripping in his chest and grasping for air. He could clearly hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest and feel his convulsions go along with it in synchronization. His eyes glowed bright red as he screamed. The transformation began as the full moon above them glowed blood red. His muscles began to bulk up as his height grew steady in the proportions of an adult. His fringes went up in spikes in the force of his ki power that was exploding inside of him. A bright blue fiery aura engulfed his growing form and spiked up as it sparked with bio-electricity. The bright aura made Bylma's eyes be blinded for a moment, making her cover them with the back of her hands as she stumbled backward due to the force of his power radiating off of his body. She couldn't see his transformation but she could hear his loud screaming inside that bright light._

_The horrible power that has awakened from the Saiyan Prince has caused several supernatural occur in the entire Earth. The planet trembled. The sky had been surrounded by dark thunderclouds. Several surfaces cracked in huge fissures. Many structures had crumbled to dust. The Earthlings were all screaming and crying. For Vegeta, it was just a simple effect of the awakening of his full power and it's fun for him to hear the screams and cries of innocents and seeing destruction occur due to it. It's like the entire Earth's trembling before him! But to Toran, Dende, and the monks who are sensing it, and Bulma who was seeing it infront of her, and the humans, it's more like the apocalypse! The end of the world!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Vegeta's Pride (DBZ ep. 209: Vegeta's Pride (宿命の超対決!激突 悟空 VS ベジータ, <em>Shukumei no Chotaiketsu! Gekitotsu Goku Tai Bejita<em>)**

"Don't worry, I will teach you a bitter taste, just as you have taught me! Me, a warrior elite. At my fingertips I hold the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a saiyan of royal blood, the last of my kind. And on my shoulders rests the glory of an extinct warrior race!" -Vegeta

=== Vegeta's story and legends are based on this line.

_"However, beyond the pride and power, and luxury and spoiled riches was the darkness I could not control. I never wanted anyone to crash me down and my pride. I never wanted insults and I hated losing any battle. I also never wanted anybody surpassing me or becoming much superior than me. I was short tempered, and I usually lose my self-control whenever I get angry. I was a berserker and when I'm at it, no one could ever stop me from my Saiyan instincts to kill and destroy everything under my pleasure. That's what a normal Saiyan does, kill and destroy, but mine was completely uncontrollable. Because of this, I was called 'The Legendary Destroyer of Worlds'. I killed trillions of lives and destroyed hundreds of planets before, in the wake of my uncontrollable rampage. So the entire universe feared me and wrath._

_"I was a monster. I wouldn't deny that." -ch.7_

4. Vegeta vs. Lesoy (DBZ ep. 11:"**The Saiyans, Mightiest Warriors in the Universe, Awaken!**" / "Trouble on Arlia" [Terror on Arlia]  
><em>"<strong>Uchūichi no Kyōsenshi — Saiyajin Mezameru!<strong>"_ (**宇宙一の強戦士 サイヤ人めざめる!**))

Moai: Go for the big one, the little one shouldn't be that much of a challenge.

*Lesoy attacks the Nappa and Vegeta but Vegeta blasts his head off.

Vegeta: Hmph!

Moai: I see, but I have guard who can also use energy like you do.

Nappa: Bring it on!

*guards attack them with mouth blasts but Vegeta and Nappa are protected by a ki barrier made by Vegeta.

Vegeta: Hmmm... Hmph! So is that all you can do?

=== This scene was the inspiration for the battle between Vegeta and Toran in chapter 6.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Vegeta destroys Arlia! ((DBZ ep. 11: "<strong>The Saiyans, Mightiest Warriors in the Universe, Awaken!<strong>" / "Trouble on Arlia" [Terror on Arlia]  
><em>"<strong>Uchūichi no Kyōsenshi — Saiyajin Mezameru!<strong>"_ (**宇宙一の強戦士 サイヤ人めざめる!**)) **

Vegeta: Hmph! This planet is trash!

(Destroyed Planet Arlia with his Finger Galick Gun technique)

=== same as #3.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Vegeta decides to destroy the Earth! (DBZ ep.31: Now, Goku! A Final Technique with Everything on the Line"  "Goku vs. Vegeta... A Saiyan Duel!" [Saiyan Sized Secret] Ima Da Gokū! Subete o Kaketa Saigo no Ōwaza" (いまだ悟空! すべてを賭けた最後の大技)**

**Vegeta**: (to himself) Grr...grrr...this shouldn't be happening! I don't understand! I'm a super elite! Now he's sealed his fate! This planet is history! I'll destroy everything! Everything! Do you hear me Kakarot?! You're finished! (*wipes the side of his lip and found his white glove tainted with his own blood) B-Blood? Who does this fool think he's dealing with!? He's beneath me! I'll show him. I'll show them all! I'll reduce this place to ashes!

=== This is the inspiration for the last scene in chapter 34 and the beginning of ch. 35.

(NO SPOILER)

6. Vegeta, the Oozaru and the Moon (DBZ ep 32: "**Battle Power Times Ten! Vegeta's Great Metamorphosis**" / "Vegeta... Saiyan Style!" [Spirit Bomb Away!]  
><em>"<strong>Sentōryoku Jūbai! Bejīta Daihenshin<strong>"_ (**戦闘力10倍! ベジータ大変身**)

Vegeta: Sorry to keep you waitng but it's time for you to die, Kakarot! A Low class punk like yourself has no place in challenging an elite warrior! (*throws the power ball into the sky) BURST OPEN and MIX! (*the power ball burtsts into a bright sphere of light) Hahahahaha! You should be kicking yourself, you really shouldn't gotten rid of your tail, Kakarot! (Vegeta transforms to an Oozaru)

=== This is the basis for Chapter 33.

* * *

><p><strong>FULL CHAPTER AND VOLUME LIST<strong>

The Following is the full list of volumes and chapters in the story. There might be a little spoiler with the volume summaries but I hope it didn't spoil as much.

**The Red Moon Volume 1: The Boy With the Flaming Hair**

"One boy holds the fate of the entire universe. With his power alone, he could easily destroy it."

Summary: When Bulma Briefs, seventeen, visited the Seventh Warrior's temple. She unwillingly released the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for being sealed for five hundred years. Vegeta may look like a child, but don't be fooled, he has the overwhelming power that could destroy the entire universe! And these two juat unwillingly got together.

Prologue  
>1. The Strange Dreams (奇妙な夢 Kimyōna yume)<br>2. The Phone Call (フォーンコール Fōnkōru)  
>3. The Boy with the Flaming Hair (炎髪の少年 Honoo kami no shōnen)<br>4. The Wager (賭け Kake)  
>5. The Rise of the Red Moon (赤い月の台頭 Akai tsuki no taitō )<br>6. A Last Chance (ラストチャンス Rasutochansu)  
>7. The Legendary Destroyer (伝説の破壊 Densetsu no Hakai)<br>8. Questions and Answers (問答 Mondō)  
>9. Friend or Traitor? ( 友人や裏切り者？Yūjin ya uragirimono?)<br>10. Betrayal (裏切り Uragiri)  
>11. Conscience (良心 Ryōshin)<br>12. Friendship (友情 Yūjō)  
>13. The Favor (賛成 Sansei)<p>

**The Red Moon Volume 2: The One Hundred Days Deal**

"The Deal that holds the fate of the universe..."

Summary: Bulma Briefs has finally got ridden of Vegeta, but due to an unfortunate accident, she willingly agreed to a one-hundred days deal with him that sealed her and the entire universe's fate.

14. At Last, Freedom! (最後に、自由！Saigo ni, jiyū!)  
>15. Staying over at the Hunter's House (ハンターの家に上の滞在 Hantā no ie ni ue no taizai)<br>16. Strange Loneliness (奇妙な孤独 Kimyōna kodoku)  
>17. Bulma's boyfriend returns! (ブルマのボーイフレンドを返します！Buruma no bōifurendo o kaeshimasu!)<br>18. Jealousy ( 嫉妬 Shitto)  
>19. A Dangerous Scheme (危ない機構 Abunai kikō)<br>20. An Unfortunate Accident (不運な事故 Fuun'na jiko)  
>21. The One Hundred Days Deal (百日のディール Hyaku-nichi no dīru)<br>22. Love Sacrifice (生け贄に捧げる愛 Ikenie ni Sasageru Ai)  
>23. Suspicions (疑い Utagai)<br>24. Presents (プレゼント Purezento)  
>25. Discovery (発見 Hakken)<p>

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Volume 3: The Awakening **

"It's the End of the World! Beware! For the Earth's Destruction has finally come!"

Summary: When Bulma Briefs agreed to a deal with the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, she tried to keep her best to keep up with his conditions. However, after Yamcha Takenouchi had learned of Vegeta's true nature, he decided to provoke the Legendary Destroyer's wrath by breaking the conditions of the deal. Vegeta's anger had exploded and he plans to destroy the Earth now.

26. Monster (怪物 Kaibutsu)  
>27. Melancholy (憂鬱 Yūutsu)<br>28. Warning (警告 Keikoku)  
>29. A Premonition (予感 Yokan)<br>30. A Camping Trip (キャンプ旅行 Kyanpu ryokō)  
>31. Trouble at a Night Party(ナイトパーティーでのトラブル Naitopātī de no toraburu)<br>32. The Rampage of the Saiyan Prince (サイヤ人の王子の大暴れ Saiya-jin no ōji no dai abare)  
>33. The Awakening of the Legendary Destroyer's Beast Form! (伝説の破壊の獣の目覚め Densetsu no hakai no kemono no mezame!)<br>34. Stop the Saiyan Prince, Now! (今、サイヤ人の王子を停止！ Ima, saiyajin no ōji o teishi!)

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon: Volume 4: Realization**

Summary**:** In order to stop Vegeta's violence, the Legendary Seventh Warrior, Son Goku has to step in the battlefield! During this confrontation, Vegeta realizes the real important thing in his life!

35. The Proud Saiyan Prince (誇り高きサイヤ人の王子)

36. Dark Prince (暗黒王子Ankoku ōji)

37. The Earth (地球 Chikyuu)

38. Vegeta and Bloom Hirai (ベジータと平井ブルーム Bejiita to Hirai Buruumu)

39. The Forbidden Love (禁断の愛 Kindan no ai)

40. The Bond (絆 Kizuna)

41. True Nature (本性Honshō)

42. The Battle (戦い Tatakai)

43. The Promise (約束Yakusoku)

44. The Seals (密閉Mippei)

45. Vegeta and Kakarot (ベジータとカカロット Bejiita to Kakarotto)

46. Vegeta and Bulma Briefs (ベジータとブリーフブルマ Bejiita to Burifu Buruma)

47. Realization (理解 Rikai)

48. Acceptance (受け入れ Ukeire)

49. The Break up (別れるWakareru)

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon: Volume 5: The Deity of Destruction**

"It's a Matter of Choice."

Summary: A new creature of darkness has risen from its long, deep, slumber and his planning a terrible vengeance against the Saiyan Prince. Now, Vegeta must defend himself against a mystery enemy who either has the same or more destructive powers than his own! Will Vegeta use his dark powers to save and protect the Earth and the entire human race or will he use it to finally destroy the world in order to fulfill his mission as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds?

50. The Deity of Destruction (破壊の神性Hakai no shinsei)

51. Crazy Love (狂気愛Kyōki ai)

52. First Victims (最初の犠牲者 Saisho no gisei-sha)

53. Fairy Tales and Dark Romance (おとぎ話やダークロマンスOtogibanashi ya dākuromansu)

54. Death Toll Rising (死者はライジング Shisha wa raijingu)

55. Suspicions (疑惑 Giwaku)

56. Imprisoned (投獄 Tōgoku)

57. The Killer on Loose (放任された殺人者 Hōnin sa reta satsujin-sha)

58. Mystery Enemy (謎の敵 Nazo no teki)

59. Investigation (調査Chōsa)

60. The Dark Night (闇夜 Yamiyo)

61. Visions (夢幻 Numaburoshi)

62. Toran's Discovery (トランの発見 Toran no Hakken)

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon: Volume F: Final: The Lunar Eclipse **

"The end is near!"

Summary:

63. Toran vs. Yamcha (トラン対ヤムチャ, Toran tai Yamucha)

64. Toran's death (トランの死 Toran no Shi)

65. The Army of Darkness (闇の軍勢 Yami no gunzei)

66. The Meet up (会議 Kaigi)

66. An Ultimate, Decisive Battle (究極の決戦 Kyūkyoku no kessen)

68. Vegeta's Fate (ベジータの運命 Bejīta no unmei)

69. Legendary Prince, Warrior, Killer, Destroyer, Monster, Hero (伝説の 王子、戦士、殺人者、破壊、怪物, 英雄 Densetsu no Ōji, senshi, satsujin-sha, hakai, Kaibitsu, eiyū)

70. The Lunar Eclipse (月食Gesshoku)

71. Save The Last Dance For Me (最後のダンスは俺のためにとっておいて Saigo no dansu wa ore no tame ni totte oite )

Epilogue: The Happily Ever After (いつまでも幸せの後 Itsumade mo shiawaseno-go)

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Chapter 12 part 2: Friendship II<strong>


	19. 12 prt 2: Friendship II

**Chapter 12 Part 2: Friendship II**

Bulma and Vegeta got back to Capsule Corp. Exhausted at the events of the entire day, the blue haired human girl fell to her bed and while thinking of ways to make Vegeta happy everyday, she fell to dream land.

Vegeta watched her as she sleep again, killing all mosquitoes around and fixing her quilt over her just as he does everyday. While he was watching her with intensity, he thought, _"Well, everything seems back to my plan_,_good. Hmmm..." _he let out a sinister smirk. He cocked his head into his side, his eyes gleaming with pride at his efforts. _"I finally got this woman's trust_. _I guess I'll wait for a while before I go to phase three._ _I guess_ _I should not get a bit into a rushsince there's still time before the red moon rise again, but just thinking that everything's going according to my plan makes me ecstatic! But..."_

He was reminded of Bloom's face again. He quickly shook his head_, "No, I shall not let my feelings for Bloom impede me from_ _my plans. Bulma Briefs is adifferent person. She is a different person... They are different, they are not the same person... not the same person..." _he kept telling himself that.

In Bulma's dreams, she found herself in a beautiful garden, full of plants and different, colorful flowers. She could hear the birds sing on her surroundings. She saw that the sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining so brightly across the horizon. The place was like paradise to her.

This was a dream. She knows in her subconscious that it was just a dream. It was a beautiful dream and she hoped it won't become a nightmare like what Vegeta had shown her earlier. (see ch.11part.4)

While walking around, she found a figure approaching her. She couldn't make its features until the figure was closer to her. She recognized its features and remembered that she has seen him on the illusion Vegeta showed her.

It was the Legendary Seventh Warrior, Son Goku.

"Hi," he smiled gently at her.

Bulma found herself unable to speak at Goku's features. He was more handsome in close up. "Hello," she managed to say.

"I am Son Goku. And you are... Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma blinked in confusion. "H-how did you know?"

The Saiyan shrugged his shoulders. "I just know it."

_It's just a dream, _Bulma reminded herself again. She was one hundred percent sure of it.

"I am Prince Vegeta's previous protector and best friend," Goku told her.

"He told me that," Bulma smiled reluctantly. What the hell is happening? Why is she dreaming of him? Is she thinking about him too much? Or is Vegeta playing with her mind again in the real world?

"Well, I'm here to ask you a favor, Bulma," Goku said.

"Favor? What favor?"

"About Vegeta,"

_What now? _Bulma thought.

"I know how dangerous he is. I understand how he was able to persuade and trick you upon releasing him from being sealed. But what's done is done and we can't do anything to fix it. And plus, I never knew anyone who was able to resist Vegeta's charisma. That fiery, spoiled brat. He never changed. He still likes to threaten people to get what he wants." Goku let out a dry laugh as if remembering Vegeta from the past. "Anyways, what I want you to do is to do everything in your power to soften him up, little by little. If you gain his trust and he was happy about it, perhaps, it would change his mind and he might not destroy Earth. It must be a hard task for you to do so, Vegeta's too proud to start with, but he does have a soft spot. I know, because I've seen it once.

"I bid you good luck."

Bulma jolted up when her alarm clock rang loudly on her bedside.

Bulma was dazed and disoriented upon waking up so suddenly from that dream. She stayed still, lying on her bed, blinking. As she looked up to her ceiling, she recalled her dream about Son Goku.

_"Try and soften him up," _he told her. Her blue eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How will she able to do that? The prince was too proud and stubborn to start with. And biggest question in her mind: 'Would he trust her again the same way he did before the events of yesterday?'

Bulma rubbed her head in frustration. How was she going to 'soften' Vegeta up in order for him to spare the Earth? He said that 'as long as she keeps him entertained'. If it was the only chance to save the planet from being destroyed by the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, she better find a way to it. Goku said that she's the only one who could do it. She doubted that, but accepted it.

Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta sprawled on her couch, but was sleeping peacefully there. Low snores and breathing were the only sounds coming from him. She got up from her bed and approached the couch, she noted for the first time on how adorable the sleeping boy was. He almost looked like a very harmless child. She smiled to herself, wondering how his looks could easy fool her. Of course, this child was the most dangerous thing she has seen her entire life. Sadly, only a few people knows what really lies within that cute and adorable face.

"Vegeta," she called as she reached for him to shake him lightly in his shoulders. "Wake up."

The Saiyan moaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Hmmm? What do you want?" his voice was groggy upon waking up.

"Get up, I'll take a leave for school today. I'd like to go stalling with you today."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Mmmm? What?"

"Let's have fun all day today, what do you say?"

The boy blinked in confusion. Surely she didn't mean killing people and destroying worlds, right? His own definition of what fun is?

"What fun?"

"Let's go shopping!" Bulma exclaimed, almost excitedly.

Vegeta sighed as he got up from the couch. "How am I supposed to guarantee that this isn't like yesterday? Hm?" he gave her a dark glare.

"Trust me this time."

Vegeta remained silent for a few seconds, comtemplating. He knows the woman wouldn't be foolish to try and fool him again after what she has experienced yesterday. His scowling face twitched and then he growled. "I'll kill you if this is another trick of yours!" the warning was clearly evident on it and Bulma saw that he won't hesitate this time.

Bulma shrugged. "Come on, don't be so bitter about yesterday. I will not do it again, I promise."

He just stared at her coldly before he looked away. "Whatever." he muttered.  
>-<p>

They went shopping at the biggest and luxurious mall in town. Bulma bought Vegeta new clothes and told him that he should not wear the same thing everyday. She let her choose his clothes and she notices that he prefers plain and dark colors. He don't like pink as she saw Vegeta throw pink clothes over his shoulders with a disgusted look in his face. He also picked clothes for his adult form accordingly to what he think would fit his body perfectly. He also picked two paired of black combat boots, one for both of his forms. He later changed his clothes into a royal blue long sleeved shirt topped with yellow and white tee and black jeans.

After shopping for clothes, Bulma brought Vegeta to a gaming store and bought him a brand new Playstation 3 with some of the best game discs in the horror, action and RPG genres.

After leaving their things at the package counter, Bulma and Vegeta went to the arcade and played games there and sang in a karaoke room. Then, they had dinner at another branch of Tom's Grill. before they went home,

The entire day was fun and Vegeta seemed to enjoy it. But the fun didn't stop right there. Back to Capsule Corp, Bulma and Vegeta played an action packed game called Tekken 6 on the Playstation 3 and Bulma's 53-inched Smart TV the whole night. The score then was 187-0. As if Bulma could win against an experienced warrior like Vegeta, who uses the same character that reminds Bulma of him because of their similarities especially in the physical appearance and personalities. [1]

After becoming hopeless on beating Vegeta in the game, Bulma and the Saiyan boy decided to do star gazing at the balcony. Bulma was staring at the half moon and was silently wishing for a full moon in order for her to see his adult form.

"Why are you wishing for a full moon?" Vegeta asked. He heard her whispering to herself just now.

Bulma looked at him with shocked eyes. "Eh? H-how did you_?"

"I heard you." he admitted.

"N-nothing, i just... thought a full moon is a much beautiful view."

Vegeta snickered. "I don't think that's the reason."

Bulma frowned. "Oh, and what do you think might that be?"

The boy grinned back at her as if he already knew the answer in a truth or dare question. "You wanted to see me in my adult form."

Bulma's head fell down in defeat. "He's very straight forward." There was no way she could find an excuse to that. Vegeta was always intuitive and his intuitions are ALWAYS right.

"I'll show you," Vegeta told her as he stood up.

Bulma blinked in confusion. "Eh? How?"

Vegeta looked at her and frowned. "Were you listening when I explained to you what I can do using my powers? I can manipulate moonlight and combine it with ki energy in order to create an artificial full moon that has the same size and amount of Blutz waves as the actual full moon once it burst open and mix with a planet's atmosphere."

"Oh," Bulma mouthed trying to understand what he was telling her.

"Watch this," Vegeta put his right hand up and began collecting small tendrils of bright white energy into his palm that formed a bright white ball of energy the size of a ball used in baseball. The blue haired human girl jumped in surprise as Vegeta let out a surprising roar as he used up his remaining ki energy to create it.

"Here! This is what we Saiyans call a 'Power Ball', an artificial full moon only a few chosen Saiyans can create, mostly members of the royal family and the elite and super-elite warrior class."

Bulma's jaw dropped in amazement at seeing such beautiful light but what amazed her more was his resourcefulness and creativity.

Vegeta turned around and using his right arm threw the 'Power Ball' across the sky above them. He raised his right hand as if trying to reach the artificial full moon and then, suddenly closing it into a tight fist as he commanded, "BURST OPEN AND MIX!"

With that, the 'Power Ball' bursted into a larger, brighter sphere of white light that was too much for Bulma's eyes, causing her to whirl around to cover her eyes with her hands, shutting them closed.

Panting, Vegeta used self control and discipline to avoid staring at the artificial full moon for too long. He turned to Bulma and grinned at her. "So, are you ready to see my transformation?"

* * *

><p>"Hey woman! I thought you wanted to see this!"<p>

Vegeta was standing in his adult form behind screaming Bulma Briefs, fully naked. His Saiyan monkey like tail wiggling behind his legs as he looked at the blue haired woman innocently and cluelessly as to why Bulma was screaming as if she has seen a ghost infront of her.

Bulma was covering her eyes as she screamed for dear life in order to avoid seeing his beautiful naked glory, while Vegeta was silently wondering what's wrong with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

[1] The Tekken Character mentioned above is Kazuya Mishima. Rumors said that Kazuya is a homage to Dragon Ball Z's Vegeta due to their similarities in personality and looks. Reference to Tekken Wiki.

**Author's Notes:** Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter. I'm currently on the 36th chapter in my notebooks and I was having a problem with choosing words to describe it as it happened five hundred years ago. This isn't writer's block, but I'm clueless what japanese life was 500 years ago. I guess I have to research on that.

Another thing, watching _B__a__t__t__l__e __o__f __G__o__d__s _somehow gave me a few ideas as to how my Vegeta might react upon seeing Bloom Hirai die at Frieza's hands (this isn't a spoiler, it was already mentioned here before) but the movie's Vegeta's antics was funny and cute though it came to me that my thoughts of his dark side was affected. (Though I like his Tsundere nature here, I still prefer much of his evil side, my favorite Vegeta was that of him in the Saiyan Arc, I think he's scary and cool that way. And as you can see in the intermission chapter that most of the basis and inspirations of this story were from the Saiyan Arc.) so I think I needed to watch the Saiyan Arc and the early Frieza Arc to bring my thoughts back to how he acts there in order to re-inspire me in this story.

Thank you guys for reading, hope you review. :)

**Intermission: ** Okay, I'm kinda addicted to this, this is currently my ringtone, just want to share

**Tanoshii Bingo (Vegeta's Bingo Dance in the movie _B__a__t__t__l__e __o__f __G__o__d__s__,_lyrics)**

_B__i__n__g__o__!_  
><em>B<em>_i__n__g__o__!_  
><em>B<em>_i__n__g__o__!_  
><em>T<em>_a__n__o__s__h__i__i__B__i__n__g__o__!_  
><em>C<em>_h__i__k__y__u__u __w__a __t__a__n__o__s__h__i__i__,_  
><em>T<em>_o__k__o__r__o __d__a __y__o__,_  
><em>G<em>_o__h__a__n __m__o __O__i__s__h__i__i__!_  
><em>T<em>_a__n__o__s__h__i__i __B__i__n__g__o__!_  
><em>T<em>_a__n__o__s__h__i__i __B__i__n__g__o__!_

Oh, poor Vegeta, but he's so cute and adorable here, that smile. lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama owns it. Though I hope I own Vegeta so I could make him the Super Saiyan god instead of Goku, it was his own right because he has royal blood! I hate Bulma there, Vegeta has the right to complain! xD My poor poor prince :(

_"How dare you do that to my Bulmaaaaaaaa!" -Vegeta reacting to Bills slapping Bulma._

_Me: Vegeta: "How dare you do that to my BLOOMEEEEEEEEERRRSSSS!" xD_

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 12 part 3: Friendship III and Chapter 13 part 1: The Favor I

I'll update the next 2 (maybe 3) chapters at the same time the next time I update. No promises when, just please be patient. And I apologize for the late updates.

I have a cute song by Bulma to Vegeta in the next chapter, I hope you look forward to it.

:)


	20. 13 prt 1 The Favor I

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Volume 1: The Boy With the Flaming Hair**

"One boy holds the fate of the entire universe. With his power alone, he could easily destroy it."

Summary: When Bulma Briefs, seventeen, visited the Seventh Warrior's temple. She unwillingly released the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for being sealed for five hundred years. Vegeta may look like a child, but don't be fooled, he has the overwhelming power that could destroy the entire universe! And these two juat unwillingly got together.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13 part 1<span>**

賛成 I

_Sansei I_

**The Favor I**

* * *

><p>"Cheers!" Vegeta cringed as Bulma happily exclaimed that as she raised her can of beer and toast it with his. She laughed happily before she drank from her can. Vegeta, who was wearing his normal clothes, poured the beer into a glass and drank from it without any words or laughter. The reaction from the woman earlier was strange. He knew how she liked seeing his adult form because she thinks he's sexy. But just now… the image of the woman screaming at the sight of his naked body popped into his mind and he couldn't help but laugh at the silly reaction he got from her. What the heck is wrong with her?<p>

"Hey, Vegeta, tell me, why didn't you destroy the earth when I first released you?" Bulma's voice was already groggy and he could smell her already drank and see her body sway. Her half-open blue eyes were looking at him.

Vegeta took a drink at the glass in his hand and thought how it was still weak compared to the alcoholic beverages he had in space his entire life. He looked at the drunken woman infront of him and thought how humans get drunken easily by such a weak beverage. He raised an eyebrow at the question she asked him and answered it just as he put his empty glass down. "It's not going to be fun if I just destroy this world that easily."

"Define me what fun is according to you."

Vegeta smirked as he shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know, woman." He grinned.

"Hahaha! Trust me; I'd like to know how I must put up with your '_alien fun_'."

"Blood. Violence. Destruction. I shall be contented with that."

Bulma paled at his sudden answer.

"See?" Vegeta smiled. "I didn't want to shoot the planet from outer space and blow it all up all at once. I wanted to see and feel fresh blood, of course." He crushed the glass in his hand into pieces with his strength. Bulma watched as the pieces of glass fell into the floor. She saw Vegeta's hand bleed but he didn't seem to flinch in pain. He only stared at his hand with the crazed eyes of a killer and the bloodlust in his eyes. He reached out into his bleeding hand and licked at the blood off it. Vegeta looked up to see Bulma flinched in disgust at his actions and smirked. "What's the matter? Don't have the guts to see me do this, huh?"

She didn't answer. She just looked down to her lap, thinking something deeply. Vegeta frowned. What's up with this woman anyways?

"Hn, well. The reason why I didn't destroy this backwater planet of yours is that I wanted to see a little sightseeing first. It's won't be that bad, would it?"

This time she looked but to his face with curiosity. "Huh?"

"Sightseeing! I should give a second thought about destroying this planet if ever I see something worth profitable in here. What about being human for a while? It hurts my pride just staying in this stupid mudball but what can I do when I don't have my true power? I guess being human would definitely take away my boredom until the red moon's rise. It would be a good sightseeing as well."

"Y-you want to act like a normal human?"

"To live like a normal human for a few months, yes."

Bulma blinked at him before she let out a sweet smile at him. "Then let's be friends!"

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

"Yes, friends!"

Vegeta frowned at her. "Are you an idiot? Why would I have to lower myself with making friends with a traitor? You already did betray me."

"Hey! I thought I'm forgiven?"

Vegeta pouted. He was at doubt that this might end up like what happened earlier. The idea of making friends with a human girl seemed to be not as bad an idea. "And here I thought you wanted me gone?"

"Who knows I might change my mind."

Was that it? Is she trying to change her mind about him or was she trying to his about destroying the Earth and killing all humanity?

"I might reconsider this friendship offer of yours. But don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do this because I want to make friends with you or anything. This still won't change the fate your race and your planet." Vegeta said as he looked away.

"Is that a yes?"

He turned to her coldly. "Maybe."

"YES!" she squealed as she jumped to him in a big hug. Vegeta caught her but was to surprised at her reaction so he fell down into the floor with Bulma over his chest. Their faces only an inch apart.

With huge surprised eyes, neither of them moved… and breathed as they both glared into each other's eyes in shock. Vegeta's back was against the tiled floor of the Capsule Corporation balcony while Bulma was on top of him and their faces only an inch apart. Bulma's hands were on the floor on Vegeta's sides, which she used to catch her herself in time before her pink lips could pressed against Vegeta's. Both of them felt awkward of being this close to each other. Vegeta saw the faint blush across the blue haired woman's face and decided to snap her back to reality. He knew she might be having weird thoughts about being this close to him. He knew he was so irresistible.

"Hey, woman. How would you like to get off of me before I throw you away in the trash?" he growled.

Bulma snapped out of her trance and quickly get off of him to sit across him awkwardly. The blush in her face was redder. Vegeta sat up in the floor, glaring daggers at the woman. "Try to do something like that ever again or I'm going to kill you, Idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

When Bulma saw Vegeta's fce also blushing in embarrassment she smiled in victory and said: "Don't tell me you've never been hugged before?"

"Of course I've been! I'm not that innocent, idiot! My mother and father did! But you! You don't have the privilege to do that kind of stupid act of affection to me without my permission, stupid woman!"

"But we're friends now, right?"

"Yes, but if you think we could be more than that then you might want to wake up from your dreams because you're going crazy! If your friendship offers this kind affection then I might change my mind about accepting it."

"Alright, I'm sorry Vegeta. I'm sorry for giving you what we human's call a 'friendly' hug, you dork!"

Vegeta scowled before he rolled his eyes. Humans truly are idiotic creatures. "Whatever. Just… don't do it ever again. I… I hate it." He growled. "I… I'm going to bed. You clean this mess, idiot!" and then he disappeared into the house. It's not until he heard Bulma's laughter when he decided to peek through the window why the woman was laughing like crazy.

"Oh, Vegeta! He's so cute! Hahahahaha!"

Vegeta snarled to himself. No one dared to laugh at him.

"I'm so happy we're friends now." He heard her say as she smiled to herself happily.

Vegeta's anger melt when he saw her smile and laugh like that. His eyes were watching at her with delight. "Friends, huh?" he thought as he remembered Bloom, Nappa, Raditz, Onio and Kakarot, his friends a very long time ago. He watched at her as she began to clean up their mess and was surprised when he heard her sing in a soft tune:

_"My new friend, the proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta-chan,_

_Is a cute handsome little Saiyan…"_

She stopped singing, pouting to herself. Vegeta saw her shake her head before she sang again.

_" My new friend, the pround Saiyan Prince, Vegeta-chan,_

_Is a scary, angry little monster."_

She stopped for a few second before she continued…

_"Is a proud, shy little monster,_

_But I like to be his friend…_

_My new friend, the Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta-chan,_

_Is a cute scary little monster,_

_He likes eating barbeque and steaks,_

_I liked being his friend,_

_Even if he scares me…"_

Vegeta couldn't help but smirked at the silly song he heard from her, shaking his head in disbelief but deep inside his chest, he felt happy, too. But of course, he would never admit it even to himself.

Bulma stopped singing as she looked up into the stars in the sky and sighed. "Vegeta's right. I must be crazy. And I'm going crazy all because of him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> PLEASE READ! J First of all, I would like to thank to those who are patiently waiting for my updates. Here's my excuse for my lack of updates and I hope you understand. I've been pretty busy lately because of being a third year student in college and it was very stressful at school. I'm an incoming intern now so we are faces with different exams that would determine our fate in our incoming internship that's why I didn't update. Recently I got a laptop gift from my father but because of the everyday exams and quizzes I don't have the time to write this fic. I only get to edit a few chapters and I hope you check it out and I would like to know what you think. No flames, please. I just had a short time to write this today because it's a holiday here and I'm free for today. I'm really sorry guys for my lack of updates and I'm asking for your support. Please bear with me for a while. I wish that I could enter my internships and graduate college. It was my priority first, but don't worry. I'll definitely finish this story. J


End file.
